


Tear it all to shreds

by traumaesistenziale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Edward is an idiot in this one tbh, F/M, Isabella is kind of fucked up, Isabella survives, Isabella's characterization is a bit different in this one, M/M, Oblivious Edward Nygma, POV Edward Nygma, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Pining, Pining Oswald Cobblepot, Season/Series 03, au where Isabella survives, au where Oswald plays his cards a little better, feelings are complicated, sort of canon compliant, things get complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumaesistenziale/pseuds/traumaesistenziale
Summary: Season 3 canon divergence AU where Oswald doesn't act like a complete buffoon and actually keeps his shit together, except for reasons out of his control Isabella survives anyway. Things only go downhill from there. Edward is an oblivious fool for most of this story. Pining and angst ensue, but with a happy ending, i promise."«You are right... someone shot her. I need to find out who, and make them pay.» Edward said, suddenly seeming to find his motivation. Finally, Oswald thought, he sounded like his old self.Oswald couldn't have been happier to hear this. This was exactly what he had been waiting for, the next step of the plan, even if the first one hadn't gone the way he wanted. There was no reason why this part shouldn't still work. Even with Isabella fighting between life and death, Ed and Oswald could still bond over revenge."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is: I'm very excited about this. I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time, and i haven't posted anything in years. So this is kind of a big deal for me. I like this story, and i hope you are gonna like it too.
> 
> Basically, my general idea was this: Isabella didn't have much to her as a character, so I thought I'd add something, making the Isabella you'll see here my personal interpretation of her. Is this how I think canon should have gone? Well, no, but it's an idea. Also, I made Oswald act a bit more rationally because I couldn't watch him make a fool of himself anymore, i had to save him.  
> Oh, and i promise Oswald/Edward is endgame. It might take a while, but they will get there.
> 
> I just want to add, the first chapter i had to debate whether to upload or not, because i felt bad that the dialogue is basically entirely ripped from canon, but it still was important for me to write to establish what comes next. From the next chapter the canon divergence really begins, there are gonna be some scenes very close to canon even in the next chapters, but not this much.
> 
> Also!!! English isn't my first language, so if there's any mistakes, please let me know! I want to fix them!

Oswald Cobblepot had been through a lot, he had been beaten up and gotten his leg permanently damaged, he had stared down the barrel of a gun more times than he could count, he had faced down the likes of Fish Moony, Maroni, and Falcone, even one Jim Gordon, and survived them all. He had had endured psychological torture at the hands of Hugo Strange. He had lost both his parents, both had died in front of him. He had had his share of wounds and scars, and just plain scares, to put it frankly, to last a lifetime. Yet, the most scared he could remember ever being, was when Butch had launched forward and gotten his big hands around Edward's neck. The only thing that could compare in terms of magnitude of terror shockwaves sent through his body at the sight of it, would be when he had realized his mother was dying, while he held her in his arms, sobbing and begging her not to go yet. It felt oddly similar, and maybe that's why, Oswald promised himself he would never let something like this happen again.  
He had smashed that bottle on Butch's head before he could even process what was happening, and then he just held Ed. Like he had held his mother, but Ed was alive. He managed to save the most important person in his life, this time.

He couldn't say when that had become a thing, he wasn't sure himself. As he sat on the couch, heart unexplainably pounding in his chest, listening to Ed clear his throat once again, watching him take a sip of the tea he had made him, he kept wondering this.

He asked him why he didn't tell him about his plan before, but Ed simply replied that Oswald's reaction had to be genuine, so the public would buy it. Seemed reasonable enough, but Oswald couldn't share the lightness in Edward's voice. He couldn't shake that awful feeling, that dread he had felt.

«You almost died.» he said.

«And you saved me. Again.» Ed replied with a light chuckle.

Ed took a pause, like he wanted to think about the right words, then he added,

«I hope you know, Oswald... I would do anything for you.»

Those words meant much more to Oswald than he would have ever imagined. He stared back at Edward, incredulous about what he just heard, contemplating all the possible responses. Of course, it went without saying at this point, the feeling was mutual.

«You can always count on me.» Ed seemed to feel the need to add, as if it hadn't been enough.

Oswald stared into his eyes, as he leaned closer, and right as he moved slightly to the side, placing his chin on Ed's shoulder, he got this feeling in his stomach, like he almost felt sick. He realized, as he wrapped his arms around his friend, that for the first time, he didn't consider him a friend, but much more. He realized he wanted to kiss him, and he almost would have.

«Thank you.» he breathed out, holding Ed as tight as possible, to make up for the other desire he felt, one he didn't think he could reasonably indulge in. Not that this wasn't pleasurable enough, he had never felt more alive. And so he held his friend, and he let himself be held, cherishing the closeness and basking in the comfortable warmth emanating from the body in his arms.

It almost felt wrong to say, and he almost would have doubted it at first, as unfamiliar as that feeling was, as it might as well have been the first time, but, Oswald thought to himself, this had to be it, this must have been how it feels, he had no doubt after this moment. He was in love with Edward Nygma.

 

The decision came immediately after. He barely slept that night, unable to think about anything else. The next morning he voiced his feeling out loud for the first time, albeit only in the presence of Olga, whom he wasn't even entirely sure could understand all of what he was saying, but regardless, it felt good to say it out loud.

«What good is love if it's one-sided?» he said with a sigh. _Love_. Even saying it made him feel dizzy.

«I have no choice, but to confess my feelings to Ed.»

Oswald recalled, Ed had once asked him, since he was kingpin and now mayor of Gotham, and he held all the cards in his hands, what more could he have wished for.

«Someone to share it with.» Oswald had said. It wasn't that long ago, and yet it felt like an eternity, because back then he was yet to fully grasp the nature or intensity of his feelings for Ed, so the statement had sounded vague, and, he guessed now, thinking back on it, it kinda was. Were he to be asked the same question now, the answer might as well be the same, but he knew he would mean so much more with it.

He wasn't even sure why he was telling his handmaid this, it's not like she would care. It wasn't even like she was gonna respond in english. But then again, it's not like Oswald really cared. He was just voicing his thoughts, after repeating them over and over in his mind all night.

«Da.» was all Olga said.

«Now that, I understand. It means yes. My mother taught me that.» Oswald said with a smile, feeling proud almost, and glad to be able to remember something so small yet positive about his mother, cherishing her advice.

«She used to tell me, “Life only gives you one true love, Oswald. When you find it, run to it.”» he paused, getting misty-eyed at the recollection, before gaining back his determination, «So that's what I'm going to do.»

And he meant that. Now, finding the right words, or even the right moment, revealed itself to be a much harder task than Oswald would have originally imagined.

He tried that same morning, as soon as he got to see Ed.

As soon as he set his eyes on him, his heart begun running like crazy, and he felt it again, that peculiar feeling in his stomach. It was astonishing that just seeing the man could have this effect on him, but Oswald was already getting used to it, it didn't bother him at all, although he found that keeping his composure around his friend, while in this state, was particularly hard.

Ed handed him a bunch of papers, Oswald didn't even look at them, unable to take his eyes off him. Then Ed begun telling him about his shortcoming on finding Butch, after his little stunt with the Red Hood gang. He sounded genuinely defeated, almost nervous, maybe disappointed in himself.

«I'm sorry for letting you down.» Ed said, not even bearing to look at him in the eyes, but once again Oswald found himself unable to keep his eyes off him, and followed his movements, studying his face, trying to understand what could have ever led Ed to believe Oswald could feel that way.

Oswald felt almost affronted on his behalf. After everything Ed had done for him? How could he ever be disappointed in him?

«You have done nothing of the sort. I would be lost without you.» the words came out naturally, he didn't even have to think. This was just how he felt.

Speaking of how he felt, it hit him that this could be a nice segue into a much more important, deeper conversation.

«In fact, there is something I need to tell you. Something. Very. Important.» he said, almost chocking on his own words, his heartbeat getting so loud in his own ears he could barely hear himself talk.

Then he paused. A pause maybe way too long. Definitely too long. In fact, it was hardly a pause at all, he realized. He had simply stopped speaking and nothing came after that. Not that he didn't want it to, but the words just wouldn't come out.

«What is it, Oswald?» Ed asked, veiled concern barely audible in his voice.

There, he was making Ed worry over nothing, good job, Oswald. If only Ed had known how desperately Oswald would have wanted to continue his sentence.

«I... I...» Oswald mouthed wordlessly, until he felt too stupid to continue.

This was ridiculous, this isn't how he wanted to tell him.

«You know what? I forget. In and out of my mind, just like that!» Oswald said, with a laugh, desperate to dissimulate. «Don't you hate when that happens?» he asked, without really thinking. At this point, he was just letting words come out of his mouth to make up for the lack of words in his previous attempt at forming a coherent sentence, such a simple thought, just three. Damned. Words. How could it be so hard?

«That never happens to me.» said Ed, standing straight and staring down at Oswald.

Oswald asked himself if Edward sounded annoyed, possibly even offended. Of course he did, and he was right, Oswald was probably annoying him. He was making a fool of himself, blabbering like an idiot, and if there was something such an intelligent man like Ed couldn't stand, it was an idiot blabbering nonsense at him with a goofy nervous smile on his idiotic face.

«You know what? I believe that.» Oswald said, not even lying. He chuckled and then tried to change the subject, asking Ed where they were headed to next.

He wasn't happy to find out their destination for that morning would be a school. He definitely didn't like children. Too many bad memories of his time as a child, even if being afraid of children as an adult was kind of ridiculous, so no, it wasn't that, he decided. He just didn't know how to act around them, he wasn't used to it, and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

 

~ ~ ~

 

«Mayor James used to read to the children.» said the chirpy woman with a smile.

«Aubrey James is illiterate, ma'am. It's well documented.» Oswald snapped back with a forced smile.

Ed felt compelled to interrupt, sensing the increasing hostility in Oswald's voice and seeking to avoid him making a scene in front of a room full of children.

«Perhaps we should move on.» he said with a polite smile.

Then, one particular child caught Oswald's attention. A child sitting on his own on a smaller table, away from the other children. Following Oswald's gaze, Ed too turned his attention to that child.

The woman introduced the child as Luke, explaining he was new at that school. Before Ed could do anything, Oswald was already strutting straight to the small table. He watched him walk and followed him, staying just a few steps behind, and so being able to hear the whole conversation.

Oswald introduced himself to the child, who seemed just really shy. Luke confessed he was afraid the other children wouldn't like him.

«Well, how would you ever know, if you don't try?» asked Oswald.

Ed stayed where he was, looking away, trying to give Oswald and the child a semblance of privacy, going long with the conspiratorial tone Oswald used when he leaned down, placing his hands on the table.

«And if they don't like you, wait for them to turn their backs and push them down the stairs.» Oswald added.

The child lit up and immediately stood up and ran to the other children, having finally found the confidence to at least try to make friends.

Oswald turned around to watch the kid run away and Ed watched him as well, before turning back to Oswald and walking closer to him.

«Little guy needed a push, that's all.» Oswald said with a satisfied smile.

Ed couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't gotten the feeling that Oswald liked children that much, and by all means, by any other standards, the advice he had just given that little kid was terrible and it would probably get him in trouble. And yet, it had somehow worked to give the little guy a boost in confidence, and Oswald looked genuinely proud of himself for this accomplishment.

Ed wasn't sure what it was, but that smile on Oswald face warmed up his chest.

«I continue to be in awe at you, Oswald.» Ed said, granting Oswald the praise he knew he would appreciate.

Oswald smiled back. Ed turned to watch the children, but he called his attention again.

«Ed, there's something I would like to discuss, in a more private setting... Shall we say, dinner at the mansion, eight o'clock?» Oswald said.

Ed wondered what this seemingly urgent matter could be, yet not urgent enough to discuss it immediately. Ed couldn't help but think back to earlier that morning. Oswald had been acting strange ever since then. Could it be that this was about the same thing Oswald had attempted to tell him once already and then claimed to have forgotten about? Unlikely, Ed decided. If Oswald had just forgotten about it, that must have been a much more trivial matter, not worthy of being discussed over dinner.

«I'll pick us up a nice bottle of wine.» Ed said.

 

Ed wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He had barely even noticed the woman standing only a few feet from him, or rather, he hadn't been paying any attention to her, busy as he was trying to decide which would be the ideal wine for his dinner with Oswald. The dinner at which Oswald had said he wanted to discuss something. Ed would have been lying he if said he wasn't intrigued, or at the very least curious. He had tried to convince himself the choice of words in that invite was simply to ascribe to Oswald's love of theatrics, but he couldn't shake the feeling there was something more going on just beneath the surface, just out of his reach, where he could sense its presence and yet he couldn't quite see it.

Not that any of this had anything to do with why he was there or how long it was taking him to pick a bottle already. He wanted the perfect wine, not necessarily to match a perfect evening, but just because. Because that's how his brain worked, and everything had to be perfect. Besides, he really liked wine and he took pleasure in this activity.

«Impossible to pick the perfect bottle, isn't it?» a voice asked.

Ed didn't even bother looking away from the bottle in his hands, too busy reading the label on it to give the woman who just spoke even a glance.

«Well, it all depends on region and vintage.» Ed replied, putting away that one bottle. No, that one wouldn't do.

«Of course you have to consider the wine pairing.» he added, this thought nowhere near the back of his mind. Of course, he had tried to predict what Oswald would choose to be served for their dinner, as this was an indispensable component to the choice of the wine. He was thinking this while he spoke, and he finally looked at his interlocutor, but nothing could have prepared him for what his eyes landed on.

His jaw dropped. His attempt at a polite smile was wiped from his face, and probably color drained from his face a little as well, as he really felt like he had just seen a ghost, quite literally.

The woman in front of him was the splitting image of-

«Miss Kringle?» he asked, incredulous.

«No. Oh, no, my name is Isabella.» the woman spoke.

 _Isabella_. So she had a name, an identity, she wasn't just an apparition. She wasn't a ghost, or an hallucination. She wasn't Miss Kringle. Or so she claimed, and yet, she looked so much like her.

The woman kept talking, she surely said something, but Ed wasn't really listening. He just kept staring, a bottle still in his hands, his brow lightly furrowed in confusion.

Then, before he could snap out of it and start acting like a human again, the blond woman turned her back to him, about to leave. It barely registered to Ed that she had just apologized for disturbing him, and that's when Ed finally found the ability to speak again.

«No, no, please... There's... There's no need to apologize.» Ed paused, weighting his thoughts and trying to convert them into coherent words. «You just... You remind me of someone that I used to know. A long time ago.» he said, unable to filter out a hint of sadness in his voice.

The woman's- _Isabella's_ attention seemed piqued and she watched Edward with curiosity. Something about this, everything about this, was too much for Ed, and he had to look away from that oh-so-familiar face, focusing back on the bottle in his hand, trying to remember that that's what he was there for. But he had already forgotten and there was no going back to where is brain was previously.

Isabella stepped closer. Ed felt her presence loom closer and it vaguely registered that she had a weight, her steps were soft, yet they made noise. Her approach produced a light movement of air, and even if she stopped about one foot away from him, he could feel the warmth emanating from her. He wondered if this could be just his mind tricking him, or if those were all signs that she was real.

«You struggle to regain me. When i'm lost, you struggle to obtain me. What am I?»

It took Ed just a moment too long to realize what she had just said... it was a riddle. He looked at her, at that face that he swore could have been Kristen's, and he struggled to keep a grip on reality as he felt it slip right through his fingers. She had to be real. Of course, he knew the answer.

«Time.» he said, letting himself smile and relax.

By then, he had already forgotten any other purpose he had had before that encounter. He wouldn't have been able to say even why he had come to that store in the first place, he was that far gone.

It almost didn't seem possible, when a newspaper almost hit him in the face, that the entire night had gone by.

Only then, he suddenly felt like waking up from a dream, and he felt a lump in his throat, realizing he had missed the very important dinner with Oswald. Right, that dinner. Oswald had said he had something important to discuss privately, this was meant to be a big deal. Ed has spent hours thinking about it and trying to piece it together, to predict what Oswald would say, hence the necessity to pick the perfect wine. Now he remembered.

To be perfectly honest, he genuinely felt like an asshole. Missing a dinner like that, without warning, was extremely rude, and if he knew Oswald, and he knew him, he knew he wasn't the type to accept an affront like this. Of course, this was Edward we were talking about, so Oswald wouldn't be as harsh on him, probably, but this might not stop him from throwing a tantrum that Ed would have to deal with, and it would be well deserved, just this once.

Ed told himself he would make it up to his friend somehow, but right now, he was way more excited than he was concerned and everything else sort of blurred together. Especially after sharing a kiss with Isabella, he felt inebriated, he just couldn't wait to tell Oswald the good news.

 

~ ~ ~

 

«Oswald!» Ed's voice called him.

Instinctively, Oswald slammed down the phone, a sudden rush of relief flowing through his body at the simple presence of that voice in his ears.

He had waited. And waited. Rehearsed every word he was gonna say. Again, and again. And he waited. After only about thirty minutes past the established time, he had already grown frantic, yelling at Olga about his worries and only receiving not very warm or consolatory responses, so try to imagine in what state he had to be in, after waiting awake and worrying the whole night. So yes, hearing Ed's voice coming from the hallway felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest, and he could finally breathe again.

«I am so sorry.» Ed begun, but Oswald didn't let him finish and ran up to him, hugging him as tight as he could.

«You didn't some home, I assumed the worst.» Oswald said. Admittedly, now he realized, his reaction had been a little too extreme by any other standards.

But this was no mere friend missing a dinner, this was the love of his life disappearing for an entire night, without warning, which already wasn't like him. He felt justified enough, and he wasn't even embarrassed, too overwhelmed by relief to worry about concealing his real emotions. Ed was home, and back into his arms, and unharmed, and that's what mattered.

«I'm so glad you are okay.» Oswald said, letting out a breathy laugh, a mere way to release some of the tension that had accumulated in his body throughout the night and up until that moment.

«I'm better that okay.» Ed said, seemingly unable to contain a smile. Oswald reciprocated the smile, more than happy to hear it from him.

«I met someone. I think I'm in love!»

Oswald's world crumbled down around him, crushing him under its weight. He looked back at Ed's smiling, giggling, happy face, and he was still too overwhelmed to conceal his emotions, so he couldn't smile back at him. No matter how happy Ed looked, no matter how much smiling would have been the right response to that kind of news, Oswald's heart ached and all he could do was stare at his friend with a slight frown, mouth agape, while trying to reconcile how something like that could have happened in the span of one single night. Was he dreaming? Was this a nightmare? Maybe it hadn't been just one night, but more. How long had Ed been gone? It surely felt longer than that, especially while he was still waiting, that night had seemed to stretch out endlessly, but this couldn't be possible.

He listened to Ed's delighted little laugh and no matter how much he normally would have loved that sound, right now it felt like a fistful of needles perforating his heart.

 

Oswald had tried to persuade Ed not to be so hasty, making comments about how Ed had stated to be in love with this woman despite only having known her for a few hours, to which Ed had simply replied “Heart keeps its own time”, disregarding anything that Oswald had been trying to tell him.

He tried to poke and probe, bringing up the apparently striking resemblance with one Kristen Kringle, raising concerns about that, but Ed was quick to dismiss that too, calling it a sign from the universe telling him that this was his second chance at love.

Oswald had no words for how much that hurt him to hear.

The logical next step, since Ed wouldn't listen, was to go directly to Isabella. Someone else might have called this “sabotage”, but Oswald stubbornly refused to see it this way. It didn't feel like that when he told Isabella about Ed's past in Arkham. It felt unspeakably satisfying to see shock and horror take over her sweet face at the thought of her dear Edward being a murderer. Or course she was horrified, Oswald thought. She wasn't like them. Like him, like Ed. Oswald understood Edward, nothing about Ed could ever be too much for him. Something that clearly couldn't be said about this woman... oh, how Oswald wished he was right.

 

~ ~ ~

 

When Isabella showed up for their date, this isn't how he had expected it to go.

He could tell from her face as soon as he saw her, that something was wrong. He asked her about it, and he would have expected everything, but surely never for her to bring up his past out of the blue.

Ed blinked, staring at her, unsure what to do with his hands or just the rest of his body.

«What?» he asked, absolutely unprepared for a question that not in a million years he though he would have to answer, not coming from her. Why, oh why, did his past have to come back to torment him like this?

«I want to know... about your time in Arkham?» Isabella repeated her question, looking expectantly at Edward.

Ed felt the floor crumble under his feet.

«How- how do you-...» he started, unable to even finish.

Isabella smiled gently, concern barely apparent on her face. Ed realized it didn't really matter. At this point, since she seemed to know more than he thought, he owed her an explanation.

He gestured to Isabella to sit, and she did, looking up at him, waiting for an answer.

Ed took a deep breath, then told her everything. There was no point in holding back now, and even if he'd wanted to, he didn't feel like he could stop talking until he had taken it all off his chest.

He kept pacing back and forth, speaking fast, getting more frantic as he went on, increasingly losing control of his emotions because the more he spoke, the more he got scared. Scared that Isabella would run away screaming. Scared that Isabella would call him a freak, a psycho, that she would tell him he was a monster and that he belonged in Arkham, like Kristen did.

Ed finally stopped and turned to her, looking at her in the eyes, hoping to find some semblance of compassion, of understanding, in there.

«So while I did... kill my girlfriend, who does look rather similar to you, it was not out of malice or intent. It was an accident, that I deeply regret. And I wasn't gonna tell you this, but then-...» he kept rambling, but Isabella interrupted him.

«Edward... I know what you did.» was all she had to say to catch his attention.

When he had first met her, he couldn't believe she was real. When she showed up at the mansion for their date, he couldn't believe his luck. But now he started to think he was wrong. This wasn't a sign from the universe, a second chance at love, it was a punishment. He swallowed and stared expectantly at her.

«You do?» he asked, unsure what her sentence implied.

Isabella revealed she already knew everything he had just told her. She had spent the afternoon doing research about his past, she had already uncovered every little detail of his nasty little deeds.

Edward was even more confused after this revelation. If she knew everything, then, why show up for their date?

«That's not logical.» he stated, unable to find meaning behind all of this.

«Love isn't logical.» was her answer. Well, there you have it, then. That's why all of this was so confusing to him. But he wanted to understand, he so badly wanted to.

Isabella stood up. Ed instinctively took a step back.

«I've lived my whole life inside the pages of books. Any other man I've dated, they didn't compare to the lovers I spent my life with...» she begun, walking closer to Ed and he had to fight the urge to keep walking backwards.

«Anthony, Cleopatra... Romeo and Juliet... Othello and Desdemona.» she listed as the names came to her mind.

«All of whom died.» Ed said, bringing this similarity to her attention, but she dismissed this altogether, like it was a detail that didn't matter.

«Edward, you are the first to measure up. You are the one I waited for.» she said, smiling at him.

This still didn't feel real. Not logical, not probable, and yet...

«You are not scared of me?» he asked. Of course she was, she should be.

And yet she didn't look scared. And after all she had said, Ed begun to understand why. She was clearly attracted to that bit of darkness, to that looming threat of violence behind his eyes. No, not to it directly, but to the possibility and yet the absence of it. This was a gamble, fair and square. Ed knew this, Isabella must have know too. He assumed she must have been scared, because _he_ was scared. Of what he could do to her, of what weight his past would have on their relationship.

For the longest time, ever since things had gone the way they had with Kristen, Ed had convinced himself he would never find love. After Kristen had called him a monster and had tried to run away from him, he had been convinced that no one in the world would ever understand him and accept him, not so completely, not without reserve- _“Except for Oswald.”_

The thought crossed his mind, but he discarded it. Oswald didn't count, he was his friend and ally, he was talking about love. Real, deep, romantic love.

He remembered he told Oswald once, after his friend's mother had died, that he should have been grateful, because now he was free finally, because love was his only weakness. He wondered if he had really meant that, or if he had only said that to reassure Oswald, but he was sure he had meant those words at some point. Now things had changed, however. That was before, when he thought love would be an impossibility for him, but now it was standing right in front of him. He wondered if he was being an hypocrite, discarding his own advice like this.

Then, Isabella kissed him, and suddenly none of this mattered at all.

 

The next day, Ed was at Isabella's house, peacefully having breakfast together, talking about this conference Isabella was supposed to go to later that day, until something happened that led the entirety of Ed's world to a stop.

They had been conversing, Isabella said she was gonna read him her schedule, and Ed chuckled, looking forward to learn more, but when he looked up at her again, he felt the same way he had felt the first time he had seen her. Like he had seen a ghost. Once again, a ghost from his past, here to torment him and surely to drag him into damnation, this time.

«Where did those glasses come from?» he asked as a reflex.

«These? These are my back up pairs, I normally wear contacts. I thought you knew that.» Isabella answered, seeming genuinely confused by the question or by Ed's reaction.

He stared at her, barely registering what she was saying, once again unable to take his eyes off her face. With those glasses on, and he could swear those were the exact same glasses, she looked exactly like Kristen. He had tried to deny it or dismiss it, calling it a “passing resemblance”, but that wasn't true, was it? She looked just like her, especially now. Ed forcefully swallowed.

«Something wrong?» she asked, concerned.

She looked down at his hands, and in that moment he too realized he was shaking uncontrollably.

«Ed what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost.» she asked.

She couldn't have been more right, and she was, in a way, more right that she could ever imagine.

She reached out to touch his hand, but before she could touch him, Ed pulled back, standing up from the table and excusing himself, he ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

He stepped in front of the mirror, panting, trying to pull himself together again.

«It's just a pair of glasses...» he told himself, but it wasn't that easy, was it?

It wasn't just “a pair of glasses”, it was _that_ pair of glasses, and if he had been thinking straight, he would have realized it could hardly be a coincidence.

Then Kristen appeared to him in the mirror. Yes, he should be used to seeing people in mirrors, shouldn't he? But it usually wasn't Kristen, usually it was... that other guy.

Kristen mocked him. He tried to look away, unable to look directly at her face. She looked perfect and beautiful, like when she was alive.

«You are just in my head.» he tried to shield himself, like he forgot that that was exactly the point. Yes, she was. That's why she was able to access every inch of his brain, including, and especially, those corners even he was barely privy to.

«Like that makes a difference.» she said, huffing a chuckle, «But honestly, besides the fact that she looks just like me, you went from someone who files papers in a police station, to someone who files books in a library. Not super original.»

Once again, he hated that his hallucination only seemed to appear to tell him what he didn't want to hear, yet, what he already knew deep down, but refused to acknowledge, because if someone who only existed inside his head knew this, it must mean on some level, he knew it too.

Forced to face this fact, Ed was now forced to face another fact, a much scarier one, a subject he had tried to avoid and a truth he had tried to deny, but he could no longer.

His hallucination was taunting him, but it didn't mean she wasn't right. Yes, Kristen and Isabella were way too similar, but the only fundamental difference so far, the one that mattered the most, was that one of them was dead, the other was alive... for now. But for how long? How long before Ed snapped again and killed her? Placed his fingers around her throat and squeezed, and squeezed...

Ed was horrified at that mental image, and he immediately left, ignoring Isabella's pleas to stay and talk to her, that poor unaware soul, and he went running back to the mansion. He had been talking to himself, or, well, to his hallucinations, but he felt like he needed to talk to another, real, alive, person. So, of course he went to seek Oswald's council.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Oswald sat on his couch, listening to Ed's panicked ramblings and at this point he was barely listening anymore. He had heard enough. In fact, he barely acknowledged the last of many of Ed's slips, accidentally referring to Isabella as “Kristen” or “Miss Kringle”.

After all the heartache he had to endure while Ed went on with his little silly charade – a mockery of what Oswald and Edward could have, in his opinion – Oswald almost couldn't believe finally Ed's bubble had bursted and he was now finally acknowledging the facts, what both of them had known from the beginning. That encompassed many things, but above all, the fact that this couldn't last.

He just couldn't help but smile at the idea of having Ed all for himself again, just the two of them against the world, or, the two of them to take over the world together. Either way. He pictured Ed slowly getting over his silly superficial infatuation, finally starting to fall for him too, maybe. With just a hint of curiosity, and a good dose of bitterness and just as much satisfaction, he pictured Isabella's face when Ed would break up with her. How beautiful. He wished he could be a fly on a wall in that room, when that was gonna go down.

«Oswald?» Ed's voice called him.

«Yes?» he answered distractedly, still too busy daydreaming to pay attention.

«You are smiling.» Ed said bluntly. Oswald could swear he sounded upset. He could see why. The only problem being he was barely aware himself that he had been smiling all along.

«I was?» Oswald asked, only now coming back to his senses and assessing the reality that Ed was in fact staring at him, looking very upset, and Oswald had, in fact, been smiling for a while.

«Yes.»

«Oh, well, I was just thinking... how darned lucky Isabella is. You love her, yet to protect her, you are willing to break up with her.» he paused, throwing his hands in the air in an emphatic gesture, «Beautiful.» he added with a little smile, «Sad. But, beautiful.»

Ed looked like this realization had just hit him.

«So you think I should break up with her?» Ed asked him, sounding like he genuinely depended on his advice. Oswald saw an opportunity and he wouldn't let it pass unused.

«I'm sorry, I thought that's what we were talking about...» Oswald said, obviously playing dumb. This was full on manipulation on his part, and Oswald couldn't have felt more proud to see it was working. «Oh, certainly I would never pressure-» he continued. Maybe he should have felt bad about doing this, but in his mind, this wasn't anything that Ed didn't already want to do. Oswald was just... gently steering him in the right direction, like a good friend should do.

«No, you are right.» Ed cut him off, stepping closer to sit on the couch, next to Oswald. «If I did hurt her, I would never forgive myself.»

Oswald scoffed for emphasis.

«That life would put her in your path again, only to snatch her from you. Why?» Oswald said with way more emotion than necessary to be believable. Who was he even talking about anyway? Isabella? Kristen? Whatever, it didn't matter, as long as Ed agreed to-

«I can't do it.» Ed said, sinking his head into the palms of his hands.

«What?» Oswald blurted out, unable to control his shock. Right when he thought he had finally won... why?

«I can't break up with her.» Ed explained, his voice slightly muffled by his own hands.

«But you said yourself-» Oswald begun, but Ed cut him off again.

«I need you to do it for me.» He said, looking up at Oswald, «Would you do that? I would be forever in your debt.»

Ed looked genuinely distraught, and Oswald had to actively try to disguise the delight in the smile he gave him in response. He knew Ed would feel horrible, and he certainly wasn't happy about that, but he had already decided in his mind that he would make him feel better, somehow. After all, Ed had only known this woman for a few days, and he had known Oswald for _way_ longer than that. It was nothing that Ed couldn't get over, he was sure. A little bit or heartbreak now would go a long way to ensure them both a happier future later.

«Just be gentle.» Ed added after a pause, his voice quieter and almost shaky.

Oswald clapped his right hand on Ed's knee and nodded.

«Of course.» he said with the same smile as before, then promptly stood up and walked away, leaving Ed alone on the couch.

“Of course”, well, that was a lie. He knew it was before he had even said it. He wasn't gonna be gentle, no way, on the contrary. He was gonna make it sting, he was planning to enjoy this.

 

Not much later, Oswald was already knocking on Isabella's door. No reason to waste time, this was a deed better done soon and quick, and frankly, he was truly looking forward to it.

Isabella opened her door, letting him inside, surprised by his sudden visit, and visibly slightly uncomfortable with his presence in her house. Probably due to past experience, since last time he paid her a visit, he wasn't carrier of good news either.

Isabella asked about Ed, and Oswald saw no reason to waste time on preambles and he cut to the chase.

«How shall I put this?» he paused purposefully, as if he hadn't decided what he was gonna say already. He meant to put it as bluntly as possible, fuck being gentle. «It's over.» he said with a smile.

Isabella stared at him for a moment.

«Excuse me?» she asked.

«He is not going to see you anymore. Do not try to contact him. That door is closed.» he said, his tone falling a bit into the threatening side, «Have a nice life.» he added, a bit softer, but only in appearance.

The meaning of his words must have finally hit Isabella, because she gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand, taking a step back and sitting on the armrest of her armchair, taking a deep breath while her eyes got watery.

«Oh, my...» she whispered to herself, sniffling.

Oswald admitted it had to be a shock for her, but after all, what did she and Ed really have in common? Besides her her passion for riddles, and her... compulsion for order, he commented, noticing the little paper cutout she had made of herself and Edward. He had to pull himself together, risking losing the thread of what he was saying. He put any doubts aside, as he continued.

«Ed is a person of exceptional intelligence and imagination. He deserves to be appreciated by someone on his own level.» he paused, hearing Isabella sob, «...And you, my hear... are simply not. Best to end things now.» he ended his sentence leaning down a little, with a little satisfied smile.  
He was convinced he had made a compelling argument. He was right, he had no doubt. As for who that “someone” who was supposed to be on Ed's same level was, well, he didn't say it, but he didn't have to. He knew it in his heart to be him, and he thought, with a little satisfaction, that maybe Isabella thought so too.

To his surprise, Isabella seemed to agree with him. A pleasant surprise, actually. He felt glad she understood, but he didn't have much time to be pleased with himself.

«I'm not gonna let him go. He loves me. And I love him.» Isabella said, sniffling, and standing up to face Oswald. «Do you know how rare that is, Mr. Mayor?» she asked.

Oswald tensed up, and simply blinked at her, rendered momentarily speechless by her retort, mostly seething with rage and too busy trying to control himself to talk back. He stared her down, until her expression changed and Oswald noticed. He felt panic slowly rising, as he realized that that little glint in her eyes was recognition. Suddenly he felt exposed in a way that he hadn't meant to be. Somehow, she had managed to get the upper hand in that situation, and he didn't like this one bit, in fact, it was driving him mad with rage at the mere thought.

«Of course you do. Because you love him too.» Isabella said in her usual soft, gentle voice, stepping closer to him with familiarity that she had no business having, not with him, not in a situation like this, as if insinuating that the two of them where somehow the same on any level.

«I can see it...» she continued, stepping even closer.

Oswald took a step back, almost intimidated by her confidence. No, not intimidated, no way he would let himself be overpowered by a meek little librarian speaking in a gentle, hushed voice. He was simply in shock, he couldn't comprehend what was happening, all of sudden. She was sobbing and sniffling a moment earlier, and now she had gained back all this confidence to talk back to him, to dare stand up to him, as if to challenge him, insinuating that this was in any way a competition in the first place, and worst of all, that she could somehow win this.

«I'm not even jealous...» she said with a sigh and a smile.

Oswald tried to collect himself, clenching his fists.

«I-I don't think you understand-» he tried to say, barely concealing the anger, surging, bubbling just below the surface, beneath his skin.

«It's my glasses this morning, they reminded him of Miss Kringle.» she sniffled again, «He is afraid he is going to hurt me like he hurt her.» she explained confidently.

Oswald exhaled through his nose, his mouth pressed in a straight line, until he spoke.

«Listen to me, you little idiot. I'm telling you, one last time. Let... Ed... Go.»

«No.»

It took all of Oswald's strength not to bash her head in with his cane right then and there.

«I will write to him, I will make him understand he has nothing to fear. I'm not gonna let him go.» she said, way closer to his face than she should have been... for her own safety. “Ed has nothing to fear” she said, but Oswald thought to himself, it's her who should be afraid. Oswald was almost entirely convinced this... thing, between them, wasn't gonna end well anyway. It was gonna end in heartbreak, one way or another, most likely because Ed was gonna kill her eventually, but Oswald didn't want to make him go through that, even though it would have been easier. No, he was gonna be the bigger person and end this for him, on his behalf, like he had promised he would. Once again, it took all of his strength and will power not to end it right now. But this wouldn't be the end of this, she would hear from him again, of this she should have be certain.

He inhaled sharply, working to recompose himself, before speaking.

«Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you.» he said through gritted teeth, showing a smile so forced his face almost hurt.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oswald's plan doesn't go as expected, and Ed decides to go look for vengeance.

By the time Oswald left Isabella's house, he had already made up his mind. It wasn't as if he hadn't already fantasized about ways to kill her, it wasn't as if he hadn't just finished fantasizing of killing her with his bare hands moments earlier, but now it was no time for fantasy. He had to come up with a real plan and he had less than two days to do it, if he wanted to make sure Isabella would never come back from that conference. What were librarian conferences about, anyway? Didn't matter. She'd better enjoy it, because that was gonna be the last one she'd ever attend. Yes, Oswald decided, smiling grimly to himself, it was time for Isabella to _go_. And he might just know _how_ it would happen.

Oswald was no fool. Even if they had been fantasies, and admittedly, he had gotten creative with some of those, most of them had been deeply rooted in reality, within the realm of possibility. True, he had underestimated Isabella. He didn't expect her to fight back the way she had, but he always had a plan B, and this case was no exception.

It was all a matter of pulling the right strings, finding the right people for the job, letting the pieces fall in place together. In a matter of hours, it had all been already arranged.

He could have tried to make it look like an accident, maybe some amateur would have just cut the brakes lines of her car, let her crash somewhere, but that would not do. He knew Edward, and he knew that he would figure it out way too fast. Like that time he had brought him that supposedly unsolvable puzzle when Ed was still in Arkham, the one he thought would keep his mind occupied for a few hours, maybe a few days even, only to see Ed solve it in a matter of seconds before his eyes.

No, Oswald had a plan that would ensure, not only that nothing could be traced back to him, but that Edward would be too busy chasing someone else anyway, to bother suspecting him. Maybe, who knows, Oswald would even help him catch the supposed perpetrator, and maybe, just maybe, it would be a nice bonding moment for them.

So, yes. Oswald had it all planned out already. He grinned to himself, immensely pleased with his own idea, already anticipating the euphoria of hunting down Butch together. Oh, of course Butch was gonna be the scape goat. He was the obvious choice. If he wanted it to look like a hit, he couldn't just hire some random assassin and then hunt them down, no, the blame had to fall on someone that in Edward's eyes would already have a reason to want to hurt him. And Butch had that. After Edward had unmasked him as the mastermind behind the Red Hood Gang attacks, Butch had gone into hiding, and Oswald had no doubts that he actually did hold a grudge against Edward, against Oswald, even.

It was relatively simple, really, when he thought about it. All he had to do was finding a decent hitman who had more of less the same physical build as Butch, make sure he understood he was meant to impersonate someone else, convince him to wear a fake prosthetic hand and a red hood over his head, and make sure there would be witnesses. Ed would do the rest for him.

Of course, Oswald couldn't risk Edward coming across this impersonator, and he couldn't risk being somehow connected to this guy in any way, so Oswald took the proper measures to ensure Ed wouldn't suspect a thing. He hired this guy through another guy, and never met him in person, only had the instructions delivered to him indirectly. After the job was done, all that was left to do was get rid of them both. This part, for obvious reasons, Oswald had left out when making the deal with these gentlemen.

It had been two days since he had last seen Isabella, and he was sure that was indeed gonna be the last he would see of her. He sat at the table, patiently waiting, busying himself with work.

He couldn't help but notice that Ed kept periodically checking his watch. He knew why, but he pretended not to.

«I couldn't help but notice you keep checking the time. Are you waiting fo-»

«A call from Isabella. She should be back from her conference any time now.» Ed interrupted him.

Oswald gave him a small smile.

«I'm sure she'll call soon.» he said. Ed nodded, not looking entirely reassured yet.

A moment later, the phone rang and Ed sprung up, quickly walking to it with long steps.

Oswald couldn't contain the excitement, mixed with a good dose of apprehension. Little did Ed know that Oswald had been waiting for that call as much as Edward did.

As soon as Ed heard the voice come through the device, his face dropped. Oswald could only assume it wasn't Isabella, then. Good. Oswald tried to mask a smile and gave Ed an interrogative look with a raised eyebrow.

«O-okay... okay, yes, I will be right there. Of course.» Ed said, before hanging up. He let out a shaky sigh, his eyes visibly filling up with tears and when he spoke, his voice almost cracked.

«Ed, what's wrong? Did something happen?» Oswald asked, surprisingly doing a good job at sounding genuinely worried.

«It's- it's Isabella. She-... She got shot. Someone shot her. She is in the hospital, I-...» Ed begun explaining.

Oswald frowned.

«Hospital?» he blurted out, incredulous, unable to contain the indignation in his voice.

«Yes, that's where they took her. I'm going... I'm going to see her now. I need to see her.» Ed said, nervously walking to grab his coat. His hands were shaking, Oswald could see it from afar.

Oswald stood up. Edward turned to look at him.

«I'm... I'm coming with you. You shouldn't face this alone.» he said. He needed to get to the hospital and see it for himself. How the hell did she live? What went wrong?

Ed nodded.

«Thank you.» he simply said, before quickly walking outside.

Oswald grabbed his own coat and followed him right behind.

 

When they got to the hospital, they were quickly redirected to the room Isabella was in. Ed nervously approached the doctor standing right outside her door. Normally it would have been much harder to get a hold of a doctor to ask them questions, busy as they always were, especially in a city like Gotham, but being the mayor came with certain privileges, such as people doing everything in their power not to upset you, especially if the mayor happened to have the reputation Oswald had.

«Mr. Nygma. I'm sorry about this. You were the last called number on her phone, and she didn't seem to have any family, so we called you.» the doctor explained. Ed nodded.

«Yes. How is she?» he asked.

Oswald stood a couple feet behind, on Ed's side, watching the exchange with his lips pressed tightly, and growing antsy.

«She isn't in any danger, luckily the bullet only grazed her and we were able to stop the bleeding in time. But, Mr. Nygma... she is currently in a coma.» the doctor explained.

«In a... coma?» Ed repeated.

Oswald couldn't believe this. “Only grazed”? Did the hitman miss entirely? What kind of amateur misses like this? But, in a coma... that could be favorable for him. _At least_ , she was in a coma. He could still kill her... right now, of all times, it would be so easy.

«Yes, I'm afraid. We can't predict when she is gonna wake up, but the damage wasn't too extended, so we are hopeful.» the doctor said, offering a small reassuring smile.

«Hopeful?» Oswald repeated, before the doctor could walk away.

«What does that mean? Is she gonna wake up soon?» he asked. Edward looked at him, then at the doctor.

The doctor hesitated before answering, weighting her words.

«Mr mayor... I understand your concern, but sadly we can't give you information more precise than that. Brains are a complex thing. Nobody can predict it with accuracy.» she said empathetically.

Ed nodded, and thanked the doctor, before stepping inside the room. He quickly glanced at Oswald, letting him know he could wait outside, and Oswald nodded back with a small compassionate smile. As soon as Edward turned his back on him, his smile dropped and his eyes focused on Isabella's laying figure, brow furrowed.

His employees would never hear the end of this. By which he meant they would, quite literally, because this was their end. He meant to kill them anyway to cover his tracks, but now he was really feeling the urge to kill someone, anyone, preferably Isabella, so they would do for now.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Ed walked into the room, almost holding his breath as he approached the bed. Isabella was laying there, perfectly still, connected to a series of machines, breathing slowly.

Ed swallowed. Her head was bandaged, but he could still see her face.

He opened his mouth to talk, even if he knew she might not be able to hear him, but he had to try. Although, before he could manage the words, only a shaky breath came out of his mouth. So he closed it, before opening it again. He squeezed his eyes, trying to contain the tears, even if one escaped him. Then he opened them and reached out to touch her hand.

There was so much he would have wanted to say, to ask. Way too many thoughts were flooding his brain at the moment, to make sense of any of them. Above all, prevailed a pain in his chest.

Looking at her face, he told himself, she looked like she was sleeping, and nothing more. He focused on her face, then, forcing himself to ignore everything else surrounding it.

The longer he stared at that face, though, the more uneasy he would feel. It wasn't calming, on the contrary. So still, so pale, even if she was very lightly breathing, and he was sure of this, because he could see her chest very slowly rise and fall, he couldn't shake the feeling that she looked like – she looked like... like she was... Before he could finish his thought, images of Kristen's face from their last moments together flooded his mind. She too was pale and still, in the end. But this wasn't the same thing. Isabella was _not_ dead. And he wasn't responsible for her state either. He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand in his.

«Whoever did this to you... is gonna pay.»

 

~ ~ ~

 

Oswald had asked Ed if he needed anything or if he wanted to go home, but Ed had simply thanked him and politely declined. Oswald wasn't very happy about this, and this situation would need to be rectified, but he figured that was fair enough. Ed had just found out his girlfriend was in a coma, after all, so Oswald decided to leave him there to... “mourn” isn't probably the right word, is it? If someone isn't technically dead, yet? But, oh well, it was good practice anyway, better get started now, because the way Oswald saw it, Isabella's days were numbered at this point. They should have had expired already, actually.

Which brought him here, where he stood now. Under a bridge, in a relatively desolated area of Gotham, standing with two other men who called him their employer. Both of whom, as far as Oswald was concerned, had failed him. Not that it would change their fate in any way, since they were gonna die regardless, but at this point a conversation with these two men was due. He needed some clarification as to _why_ Isabella wasn't dead.

He had thought to have them killed at first. Nobody would look for them, nobody would mind, but then Oswald thought better than to get other people involved. Better take the matter in his own hands, especially because he needed answers.

«I've just come back from the hospital.» Oswald said with a big smile, looking at the bigger guy who was the hitman.

The hitman looked surprised to hear that, and didn't seem to catch the meaning immediately. The other guy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uneasy.

«Uh... sorry to hear that. Everything alright, I hope.» said the hitman, sounding genuinely confused, but not really confident in his words, as he was just saying whatever he thought he was supposed to say.

Oswald could already feel his heart speed up, the itch for violence sitting uncomfortably in his limbs, but he maintained his composure.

«Everything al-... No, you idiot. I was there to see the woman. She is in a coma. “The bullet barely grazed her”, the doctor said.» Oswald said, rising his voice just a bit.

The hitman frowned.

«How does one mess up something so simple?» Oswald asked, his grip on his cane tightening, his other hand clenching in a fist.

«It's that damn hand...» the hitman said.

Oswald blinked, confused.

«What? What hand? What are you talking about?» he asked, looking back and forth between the other two men, trying to figure out what that could possibly mean.

«The fake hand, the one you made me wear! I had to use the other hand to shoot and it didn't feel right, that must be why my aim wasn't at its best.» the hitman said, shaking his head gravely.

Oswald stared at him, eyes widening. He actually couldn't believe what he was hearing.

«The hand. The hand was the fucking problem. Then why didn't you say it sooner?» he asked, rising his voice even more. He could feel a vein pulsating in his temple, he could actually feel it, such was the restraint he was trying to show, despite how badly he wanted to lash out at those incompetent men.

«I told _him_ , but he said the hand had to stay. Said it was an important part of the disguise. Said I wouldn't get paid if I messed it up.» the hitman explained, nodding in the direction of the other man who had acted as a middleman.

«Yeah? Well, you did mess it up, what do you think?» Oswald shouted at him. «And you- why didn't you tell me?» he asked the thinner man. He looked like he was gonna shit himself, shaking and pale.

«Didn't wanna bother you, boss. You said... you said the disguise was imperative, so I thought-» he tried to explain.

«Well, I didn't think the disguise would be such a fucking problem! You idiots! Both of you, couple of complete morons. Is there nobody who can take a job and finish it?» Oswald yelled at them, «But I guess you can't all be Zsasz.» he added, in a lower voice. He smiled forcibly.

The two men looked uncomfortable, like they didn't know what to do with themselves. The smaller one even looked like he was gonna pass out. Oswald wondered why he choose these two for the job. He guessed a day and a half to come up with and execute such a plan had been too little time, after all. Maybe he had rushed things. But not all hope was lost, Isabella was still in a coma. Thanks to these two wash-outs.

Oswald's lips were pressed tight in a straight line, his jaw clenched and his eyes wide as he stared at them.

«So... I'm not gonna get paid now?» the bigger guy asked. As if that was even a fucking question.

Oswald bared his teeth in a big sarcastic smile which doubled as a snarl.

«No. I think the fuck not.» he said, quickly pulling the blade out of his cane and leaping forward, stabbing the hitman between his ribs.

The man gasped, but before he could do anything, Oswald pulled the knife out and stabbed him repeatedly four more times. He heard a whimper and he turned around to see the middleman step back, blood draining from his face, before he started running away.

While his last victim fell to the ground, Oswald dropped the knife and drew a gun he had been hiding in his belt behind his back, and shot him. Hit in the back, the man fell on his face.

Oswald put the gun away, bended over to pick up the knife and steadily waddled his way to the man he'd just shot. He was still alive, wheezing, and chocking on his own blood, without a doubt. Oswald kicked him, turning him around.

The man looked at him with terror in his eyes, gasping for air, blood gargling in his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something, maybe beg, but he seemed to have lost his voice. Oswald crouched next to him – as uncomfortable as that position was for him, with the state of his leg.

«You did a really shitty job.» he said, and suddenly plunged his knife in his throat with a grimace, twisting it around until the man stopped moving.

Then Oswald stood up, straightened his suit jacket and tie. He worked to steady his breath, while he took a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to clean the blade, before reinserting it in his cane. He looked at the man at his feet, then glanced back at the other man laying on the ground several feet behind, and sighed. He ought to dispose of them, he thought. He wouldn't want the homicide department or the GCPD poking their noses in his business. The last thing he needed was Gordon getting involved in this.

He took out his phone and called Gabe, gave him the location and told him to come clean this up, and to be quiet about it. He didn't explain himself, Gabe didn't need to know the details, he just needed to hurry up and do his job.

Oswald closed the phone and sniffled, looking around one last time. Then he looked down at himself. He had made a mess of his suit, gotten blood all over it. Better stop home on the way to the hospital, then.

 

Three days had gone by, and Oswald stopped again by the hospital to check up on Ed. As he approached the room, he thought he heard some very soft music, but in a hospital? He couldn't be sure. He walked into the room, as quietly as possible, noticing Ed slumped over in a chair next to the bed. He figured he must have fallen asleep in that chair again. He couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it had to be, but for Ed to fall asleep in it, he must have been really exhausted.

He also now realized where the music came from, and that there was in fact music. Ed had somehow brought in a gramophone and he was playing music on it, just not loud enough to deter him from falling asleep, apparently.

Oswald sighed and bit his lip, thinking of what to say. He walked closer and gently put a hand on Ed's shoulder, softly calling him.

Ed was startled for a second, but he calmed down as soon as he looked up at him, then he sighed. He removed his glasses and massaged his eyes with his other hand, then put them back on.

«Oswald.» he said, as a way of greeting him, or maybe just acknowledging his presence.

Seeing Ed in that pathetic state sincerely hurt Oswald. He gave him a pitiful look.

«What's the deal with the music?» Oswald asked. He didn't want to start off too strong.

«Isabella loves Vivaldi.» Ed explained, turning his attention to her.

Of course. The music was for poor dear Isabella. Oswald wasn't too surprised, and he wasn't surprised that they had let him keep it either. Ed was his chief of staff, so he benefited from all the same privileges that he did, by proxy. Nobody would even dare to think of telling him “no”.

Oswald nodded.

«So... you are just gonna sit here?» Oswald asked.

«Yes.» Edward said, not even bothering to look back at him.

Oswald waited, in case Ed wanted to add something else, but it soon became clear that that wasn't gonna happen, and he quickly grew frustrated.

«Ed. I, as much as anyone, know how hard it is to lose someone... even if you have known them for, like... a week-» Oswald begun.

Ed suddenly looked back at him, finally taking his eyes off his comatose girlfriend. His brow was slightly furrowed, Oswald couldn't tell if he was upset, or only expressing confusion.

«I didn't lose her, she is still alive.» Ed corrected him, bluntly.

Oswald inhaled slowly through his nose, forcing a little smile.

«...Of course. I apologize. What I meant to say is, this is not healthy behavior. It is depressing, and if I'm being honest... a bit scary.» he explained as calmly as possible.

Ed's eyebrows shot up for a second, before coming back down, even lower than before.

«Less scary... check.» he said, going back to watching Isabella breathe – the only thing she could do.

«No!» Oswald exclaimed, maybe a little louder than he wanted, getting back Ed's attention, «Ed, you look like a mess. To put it bluntly, you look awful. How long has it been since you've shaved? Forget that, since you've had a shower?» he asked, letting his genuine concern seep into his voice. Something that Ed seemed to be receptive of.

«A... a while.» Ed admitted, casually scratching his cheek, as if only now noticing the very light stubble growing on it, which looked so uncharacteristic of him. Oswald had never seen him anything less than clean shaven.

Oswald made a knowing, yet sympathetic face.

«Ed... you need to heal.» he said, with a certain level of satisfaction and even relief, feeling like his friend was finally starting to listen to him. «And healing is about moving on.» he added.

Ed's expression changed again, imperceptibly, but it was enough to give Oswald the feeling that he had again said something wrong.

«I don't need to “move on”. I'm just need to wait.» Ed pointed out.

«...Right.» Oswald paused. «But my point still stands, you know what I meant. This isn't... this isn't... well, _you_.»

Ed seemed to think about if for a second, with his eyes spacing out, not really focusing on anything.

«You might be right on that.» he finally said, still looking at seemingly nothing.

«Of course I'm right.» Oswald said with a smile. Relieved to have finally broken through to Edward.

Ed briefly turned to Isabella, gently stroking her cheek, before standing up and looking at Oswald.

«I will take better care of myself, thank you for bringing this to my attention.» he said.

Oswald nodded with a smile. Edward grabbed his suit jacked from the back of his chair and started walking past Oswald and towards the door. Oswald meant to follow him outside, but took a moment to glare at Isabella. Just because. He would take care of her... soon. But not now. Now his friend needed him, and Ed was, and had always been, his top priority.

When he turned around, he was almost startled to find Edward standing at the door, looking at him, possibly waiting for him.

«Are you coming?» Ed asked.

«Of course. Let's go home.» Oswald said.

And so they did, and it felt so much more natural to have Ed around the house. That mansion was way too big to live there alone. Oswald waited on the couch while Edward showered and picked a clean suit. When Ed was done and walked into the room, Oswald looked up at him, and instinctively stood up, staring at him with his mouth just slightly open. Ed stood there, looking back at him with an interrogative expression.

Oswald snapped out of it and closed his mouth in a smile.

«There you are. Now I recognize you.» _You look good_ – he wanted to add, be he thought better of it.

Ed shared a little smile, quickly glancing down at his feet. He too must have noticed the difference. He already looked like a new man, even if just in appearance. Although Oswald tried to delude himself that Ed's change had happened on the inside too, and maybe he wasn't as heartbroken anymore. He was wrong, of course.

«Well, I'm heading back to the hospital.» Ed said.

«No!» Oswald exclaimed. Ed's eyebrows shoot up and he stared at him.

Oswald quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat.

«There's no use, Ed. What are you gonna do? Just sit there, waiting? What if she never-» he begun, but Ed cut him off, taking a step closer and putting up a hand, defensively.

«She will.» Ed said.

Oswald couldn't tell why, because Ed's tone wasn't that cold or harsh, but maybe something about his expression, or maybe something else, made Oswald's blood freeze for a moment. He just stared back in silence, before finding the ability to speak again.

He gave Ed a pitiful smile.

«Sure. Say you are right. But even so, is this what she would want for you in the meantime?» he asked.

His words seemed to reach Edward, really reach him this time, as Ed stood there thinking about it.

«No...» Ed said under his breath, more to himself than to Oswald, probably, but he wasted no time and replied.

«No, Isabelle would want you to be happy.» Oswald said.

«Isabell _a_.» Ed corrected him.

«Right.» Oswald said, mentally slapping himself in the face. Such details didn't matter to him, she was nothing anyway and she would soon be gone.

«You are right... someone shot her. I need to find out who, and make them pay.» Edward said, suddenly seeming to find his motivation. Finally, Oswald though, he sounded like his old self.

Oswald couldn't have been happier to hear this. This was exactly what he had been waiting for, the next step of the plan, even if the first one hadn't gone the way he wanted. There was no reason why this part shouldn't still work. Even with Isabella fighting between life and death, Ed and Oswald could still bond over revenge. Although, Oswald was afraid Ed's mental state wouldn't be the right one, yet. It would have been so much better if she had been dead... but Oswald reasoned, Ed still held way too tightly to the hope that she would wake up. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't, but Oswald though if she died now, if that hope were to be ripped away from Ed like that, maybe that would be too much for him. Oswald didn't want to break him completely, he wanted him to stay the same Edward he loved. So he decided he would wait, it made more sense. The longer Isabella stayed in that state, the more Ed would lose hope, gradually, time would carve at it piece by piece, so if she were to eventually die... Ed would be much better equipped to deal with it.

Oh, this wasn't ideal. Not at all. And there was still a risk she would wake up too soon, but it was a risk worth taking. In the meantime, Oswald would have Edward back all to himself, and they would hunt down Butch together. Oswald smiled at the thought of watching Edward inflict whatever kind of torture he could come up with to that man. And how grateful Ed would be to Oswald for helping him through all of this. Just the idea of it tasted so sweet, Oswald couldn't help but smile to himself.

«We will find them, and we _will_ make them pay. That, is a promise.» he said, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. Yes, it would taste _so_ sweet.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Ed had to admit it, Oswald was right. He just hadn't been himself lately, and his friend's words had helped him break through the haze and get back to his old self.

He had been slouching, and he was allowing his brain to rot. It wasn't just that, he owed it to Isabella to find out the truth, and to deliver retribution where due – and he just couldn't do that while wallowing in misery in an old uncomfortable hospital chair.

He would find whoever was responsible, and he would start where it had all gone down.

He stood there, right outside the building where the conference had taken place. Right where Isabella had been standing when the bullet had hit her. He looked at the ground. The concrete had been cleaned up, but traces of blood were still visible to someone who knew to look for them. He looked up at the street just a few feet ahead, and brakes marks were still visible as well. That must be where the attacker had stopped their vehicle to shoot.

«There were quite a few people that day, maybe we should find some witnesses and ask some questions.» Oswald said, catching his attention. He had been so focused on examining the scene that he had almost forgot his friend was still there, standing just a few feet behind him. Edward nodded.

The more details he uncovered, the more alive he felt. He tried to convince himself it was because he was getting closer to getting justice for Isabella, but he couldn't deny that the thrill of solving this case was what was exciting him the most. Oh, he had missed this. This is something he actually missed from his time at the GCPD. Even if they didn't appreciate him enough, and even if he could only do so much before someone would reprimand him for stepping out of line, he had always loved sneaking around and looking at the evidence, helping piece it all together, uncovering details nobody had noticed before, sharing information he had otherwise assumed would be common knowledge.

This was, first and foremost, a riddle – he thought to himself with a smile – and one he would take pleasure in solving, as much as he would later take pleasure in the reckoning.

 

They spoke to a woman who had been there that day. She was a librarian, attending the conference, just like Isabella. Oswald had already compiled a list of names of witnesses, and she was the first they went to. She didn't live too far, mostly that's why. They had knocked on the door and she had immediately invited them in, once she had recognized the much familiar visage of the mayor of Gotham.

They sat at a table, a teacup sitting in front of each of them. She had insisted on making them some tea, she said it helped her calm her nerves. She wasn't happy to relive those moments. It had been very scary, and the most terrifying sight she could remember witnessing.

«This car screeched to a stop right in front of us, and a man leaned out. He wore a suit. A big man, he was...» she recalled.

«So you saw the shooter, and it was a man? Did you see his face?» Ed asked, starting to lose patience. He had been trying to be polite, but he was there for answers and he wanted them. Now.

«Oh, Lord, no, no... he was wearing a- a mask. A red mask.» she said.

Ed leaned back in his chair, as he let himself process this and begun connecting the dots.

«A mask? You mean like a hood? With holes?» he asked.

The woman looked surprised by his words and nodded.

«Anything else you can remember about this man? Did he say something?» Oswald asked. Ed looked at him as he spoke, then back at the woman, waiting for her answer. She seemed to think about it.

A red hood. Ed thought he already knew what this meant.

«No, he didn't speak, but I saw-... I was standing close enough on that side, or I would have missed it, but his left hand was, I could be wrong, but I noticed-» she rambled, clearly trying to remember correctly.

«What about his hand?» snapped Edward. He thought he knew what she was gonna say already, but he needed to hear it.

«It was fake! A dark prosthetic hand. It could have been a glove, but only one? And the material, it looked... I don't know. I'm sorry, I might be wrong.» she said, on the verge of tears.

Oswald must have noticed this, while Ed was too busy being lost inside his head, and he spoke in a reassuring tone.

«It's alright. That's very useful, thank you for your time.»

Ed and Oswald shared a look before standing up in unison. Before they spoke, that look already told Ed that Oswald had reached the same conclusion.

«Butch... that- that _ape_...» Edward mumbled while they left the building.

«That son of a bitch... it makes so much sense, come to think of it. Of course it would be Butch, whom else, right?» Oswald said, looking at him expectantly.

«This is retaliation for exposing him. I should have known. I took everything from him, forced him into hiding, and now he tried to take everything from me...» Ed exhaled, barely containing the anger he felt.

«Do you... do you regret doing it?» Oswald asked, catching him by surprise.

Ed looked at him, rising his eyebrows.

«I mean, if you hadn't... maybe, no, surely, now Isabella wouldn't be...» Oswald explained, looking a bit anxious.

Edward hadn't thought about it. It hadn't even crossed his mind to see it that way, but now Oswald forced him to. He had to ask himself the same question. So, did he?

«No, of course not. Butch was trying to manipulate you, and risked destroying everything you worked so hard to build... he put you in danger. No, I don't regret it. I do regret letting him get away, though.» he said, and he meant it.

He looked at his friend and he saw his blue eyes almost sparkle with something that was probably simply gratitude.

«Well. I'm glad you feel that way, because I will never stop being thankful. It's not your fault he got away... but I too wish we had him here right now. But we will get him. I swear to you he will pay... for what he did to poor, _poor_ Isabelle...»

«Isabell _a_.» Edward corrected him. Why was it so hard to remember? He watched Oswald flinch, realizing his mistake.

«Right.» Oswald said. Ed decided to let it go, and focused on the rest of what his friend said.

«Thank you. I knew I can always count on you.» he said, smiling at his friend, putting one hand on his shoulder.

Oswald gently placed his own hand on Ed's and smiled back at him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Oswald felt like walking on clouds, oddly enough. Everything was finally going his way, the way it was supposed to – he thought as he stood in his living-room, with one hand holding the fold of his jacket, and the other on his cane. His only complaint was Ed wasn't there with him in that moment. He so badly wanted him to be in this painting as well, but Ed wouldn't rest until he had tracked down Butch. For this part, he didn't really need Oswald's direct help, and so he had left him alone in his big mansion, posing alone for his portrait. Maybe he could do something about that, though. Maybe he could find a good photograph and give it to the painter, and he could edit Edward into the picture, even just in the background... but he wasn't resentful towards Edward for this. He understood it all too well. This activity was tedious and it required standing still for an indefinite amount of time, and Ed could absolutely not bear to stay still even for a moment until he would get his revenge. Not that big of a deal, they would have all the time in the world to spend together, after all of this was done.  
Of course, not everything was actually perfect, and he did have one regret. The thought of Isabella in that hospital bed didn't allow him to rest peacefully, dreading the possibility of her waking up all of sudden, but he wouldn't change his mind. It had been only a handful of days, it was still too soon. He had told himself he would be patient and wait, and he intended to. He would leave Ed to work through his grief in his own time, in his own way.

 

The day came soon enough, when finally Edward found Butch.

Edward described to Oswald in great detail every aspect of what he planned to do, with great delight in his voice, and Oswald listened intently, entranced by Edward's excited ramblings. He could have listened to him for hours, but Ed was on a strict schedule, and eventually had to leave.

Oswald had tried to ask him if he needed his help, which Ed had categorically refused, and tried to ask him if he could at least come along just to enjoy the show, but Edward had politely asked him to understand that this was very personal, and he needed to do this alone. With barely concealed disappointment, Oswald had agreed to stay put and had let him go on his merry way to torture two innocent people, with his blessing.

Innocent people, yes. But Edward didn't know. Oswald could have been concerned that Butch and Tabitha would tip Ed off that something was wrong, but he wasn't too worried. He knew that the more Butch denied, the more determined it would make Ed to make him suffer. Something that Oswald wouldn't have been against anyway, since he had his reasons too to have a grudge against Butch. Too bad Oswald couldn't be there to watch. So much for the bonding moment Oswald was looking forward too, but oh well. He had already decided to let Ed work through his grief however he felt like he needed to, he reminded himself, so this would have to do.

 

Oswald's mood changed when suddenly Barbara Kean interrupted his meeting, later that day.

He wasn't all too surprised, or too upset, by her disrespectful remarks. She held no importance to him in that moment, but he had to change his mind when she pulled a gun on him.

Everyone in the room reacted by drawing their guns at her. Even with her numerical disadvantage, this didn't make Oswald feel any safer. God knew what that woman could be capable of. Then Barbara revealed her true reason to be there.

Of course, she was looking for Tabitha and Butch. She assumed he must know something about this.

«I have no idea. I haven't seen Butch since his little summer stock revival of the Red Hood Gang.» Oswald replied to her question with a smile. As if he would actually tell her. This situation was beginning to become annoying, more than anything.

«Let's cut the crap, shall we? Tabitha has been helping Butch hide since your little victory celebration. They are an item now. Barf. She is supposed to check in every night, and she hasn't. She is not answering her phone and no one has seen her.» Barbara continued unperturbed.

«And you think I took them?» Oswald asked, not hiding a hint of amusement.

«Obviously.» she replied.

Oswald huffed a little chuckle. He almost would have felt bad for Barbara, except he didn't actually care much. If everything went according to plan – to Edward's plan – and he had no doubt it would, because Ed was not one to half-ass things, Barbara would never see those two again.

Edward had explained his plan to him, so Oswald knew, even in the best possible outcome for her, one in which Tabitha would choose self-preservation over Butch's life, Tabitha still wouldn't make it out of there alive. Oswald and Edward had talked about this, Ed knew Oswald had been waiting for the chance to get his hands on Tabitha, and after having her go through all the torture, Ed had agreed to let Oswald handle her. After all, as far as Edward was concerned, Tabitha was only useful to him as a tool to inflict pain on Butch. Of course, Oswald already knew about them too, so that's why he hadn't even flinched when Barbara had revealed they were a couple now.

«How about this? You lower your gun and beg my forgiveness for this gross insubordination, and I let you walk out of here alive.» Oswald said, surprisingly calmly. He didn't fail to notice Barbara's eye-roll. Again, extremely disrespectful. But he already had other things in his mind right now, and all he cared about was getting her off his case. If she agreed, he meant to respect his half of the bargain and let her go.

The two of them stared at each other for some long seconds, before everyone's attention was caught by a creaking noise approaching from the corridor. Everyone turned to face the door when Olga walked in with her little metal cart. She said something in Russian that Oswald didn't understand, but she didn't look too fazed by all the fuss.

Suddenly, Barbara turned back to Oswald and put away her gun.

«My apologies. They must have ran off somewhere without telling me.» she said in a forcibly polite tone.

Oswald let out another little chuckle.

«Love...» he begun with a sigh, «...makes people do crazy things, doesn't it?» he concluded, asking at no one in particular – but looking back at his men, who all lowered their guns too. And he would know something about it, wouldn't he? He had to think to himself, the image of a grief-stricken Ed slumped over in a chair next to a hospital bed, well present in his mind.

Being a man of his word, Oswald let Barbara go, but not without threatening her one last time. No, not threatening. Warning her, more like. She had to know what she had coming if she pulled a stunt like this again. She didn't look too impressed and simply walked away with a scornful smile, but her feelings were none of his concern.

He had other concerns. Namely, informing Edward of Barbara's visit as soon as possible. She might not find them, but it was worth warning him. You could never know with Barbara Kean. It would have been a mistake to underestimate her.

«Everyone out. Now.» he ordered.

As soon as everybody left, Oswald walked to the phone and dialed the right number. Edward picked up.

«Oswald? What is it?» he asked.

«I just wanted to hear, how is it coming along?» Oswald asked. There was a pause.

«Are you checking on me?» Ed asked.

«What? No, I-, no. Actually, Barbara Kean was just here. She's looking for them. I just wanted to warn you.» Oswald explained.

«Right. That's none of my concern.» Ed said, starting to sound impatient.

«Just-...! Be careful. And not to push you, but if you worked a little bit faster-» Oswald tried so suggest, already knowing he would be faced with rejection.

«Oswald, we talked about this. I need to work through my grief-»

«Though your grief your way, yes, I know. And I support you. Just- don't take too long...?» Oswald begged. There was a brief pause, then he added, «Please?».

He heard Edward sigh though the phone and he felt a bit of relief. From the tone of that sigh alone, Oswald knew his friend would finally listen to him.

«I will see what I can do, but I have everything already planned out, so there's only so much I can do, without altering my design. But I will be on the look out for Barbara, I promise.» Edward conceded, and Oswald knew this was the best he could hope to obtain from him, so he decided it would do – but he needed him to be on alert, and he needed to be on alert too.

«Thank you. I'm saying this for you, you know? I wouldn't want her barging in there before you are done and ruin everything...» Oswald added.

«I know, thank you. Now you are the one making me waste time, though, so if you don't mind...» Ed reprimanded him. Oswald instinctively straightened his back in his chair, as if Ed could see him.

«Oh. Right. I'm sorry, please, proceed.» he said, hoping not too much of his embarrassment would be perceivable through the device.

Luckily Ed didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't take note of it, and he ended the call.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward receives some unexpected news, Oswald receives a visit and he has to revise his future plans.

The phone rang, and Edward turned to glare at it, as if his glare could somehow reach the person who was causing this disruption, or if it could somehow affect the device itself. He begrudgingly walked away from the chair where he was checking that Butch was properly secured to it, and answered the call.

«Oswald? What is it?» he said as soon as he picked up, before the other could even speak. Of course, he already knew who it was. He was in some abandoned building, it's not like anyone else in the world could think to call that number.

«I just wanted to hear, how is it coming along?» he heard Oswald say. That was a very stupid and petulant question. He had barely begun, how could Oswald think it was “coming along”? It wasn't, not yet. That was the answer, but Ed figured such a redundant question didn't even deserve an answer. No, there had to be something else behind it. He wondered why Oswald could have called in the first place. For a moment, he thought that maybe Oswald simply wanted to hear from him. That was silly, wasn't it? And yet that thought made him feel warm in his chest. He chased that feeling away, realizing he hadn't spoken yet. Well, maybe Oswald simply wanted to make sure everything was in order. Why, did Oswald think he would have overlooked some detail?

«Are you checking on me?» he asked, finally breaking that awkward silence.

«What? No, I-, no. Actually, Barbara Kean was just here. She's looking for them. I just wanted to warn you.» Oswald said.

Barbara. Why wasn't Edward surprised? He had expected she would have figured out Tabitha was missing, but he wasn't too worried anyway. He had specifically chosen a location and orchestrated everything in a way that she shouldn't be able to track them down so easily.

«Right. That's none of my concern.» he said, confidently, letting just a bit of his annoyance seep into his tone. He tried to hide it, but he was almost offended that Oswald would insinuate this would be a problem.

«Just-...! Be careful. And not to push you, but if you worked a little bit faster-» Ed rolled his eyes at Oswald's plea. Now his friend was starting to get on his nerves.

«Oswald, we talked about this. I need to work through my grief-» he repeated, for what felt like the one-thousandth time.

«Though your grief your way, yes, I know. And I support you. Just- don't take too long...?» Oswald insisted. He paused just for a moment, then, almost as a second thought, he added «Please?».

Edward sighed. He felt the tension that had been building up in his shoulders suddenly drop. He understood Oswald was just trying to be a good friend, no matter how irritating he was being with his incessant questioning.

«I will see what I can do, but I have everything already planned out, so there's only so much I can do, without altering my design. But I will be on the look out for Barbara, I promise.» he said, sounding more reassuring than he had thought he could manage.

«Thank you. I'm saying this for you, you know? I wouldn't want her barging in there before you are done and ruin everything...» Oswald said, after a moment. It made Edward smile.

He didn't try to conceal it, there was no point. It's not like Oswald could see him through the phone anyway.

«I know, thank you. Now you are the one making me waste time, though, so if you don't mind...» he said, knowing the reaction this would have on Oswald.

«Oh. Right. I'm sorry, please, proceed.» Oswald said, but Ed could perceive the embarrassment in his voice and he could picture the face he must have been making as well, and this made him smile even more. He actually had to struggle not to let out a chuckle, this time.

Yes, he was upset at first, mainly because of the interruption, then because of Oswald's tone, but by now Ed had realized Oswald was just worried about him, like any good friend would be.

He ended the call and sighed. Then, he went straight back to work, spinning on his heels theatrically, greeting his “guests” with a grin.

«Sorry to keep you waiting. Where were we?» he asked gleefully.

Butch yelled at him, or tried to, but his voice was muffled by the gag Ed had placed in his mouth. It sounded a lot like “I'm gonna kill you!”, but Ed wasn't even fazed. He made a show of suddenly remembering what they had been talking about before the interruption.

«Oh, right. How I found you.» Ed begun, laughing with delight. He approached his two prisoners, slowly pulling a creaky metal cart, with all sorts of tools displayed on it.

«It wasn't hard. The next time you want to disappear, consider taking a sabbatical from your favorite restaurant. Your love of Gusto's eggplant parmesan isn't exactly a state secret.» he continued, stepping closer to Butch and finishing preparing him for the torture, by placing a metal band on his head, which was connected to the machine Ed would use to zap him with electricity, and eventually electrocute him. Well, not directly, the plan was a little more astute than that, of course.

He ignored Butch's angry groans, and went back to behind the cart.

«That, with a healthy amount of Midazolam in your food to knock you out, one hundred bucks to your delivery boy, who by the way, I get the feeling hasn't been being tipped very well, Butch.» he said, adding a reprimanding note at the end, just to mock him.

Butch resumed his muffled yelling, but understanding what he was trying to say was nearly impossible. Ed walked closer, leaning down, closer to his face.

«I'm sorry, what was that?» he asked. Butch yelled some more, at which point Ed decided he wanted to hear what he had to say, and removed his gag.

«You are gonna regret this.» Butch immediately said, before even taking a breath, «You touch one hair on her head, I swear I'll kill you.» he threatened.

Ed huffed, nowhere near impressed by this empty threat. It was almost funny. Butch was talking as if he had a future in which that could happen, as if he would survive.

«Save your strength, big guy. You are gonna need it.» Ed said, lightly tapping Butch's cheek, as if in encouragement.

«You tell Penguin he is a coward! If he wants me dead, he should come here and do it like a man!» Butch yelled.

Ed's head snapped back towards him. It seemed as if Butch truly appeared to think this was about Oswald, somehow. He must have been lying, pretending not to know the real reason he was there, the reason Edward in person was carrying on the whole deal. Curious approach, Ed thought. Curious, but not amusing enough. In fact, Ed felt almost offended at the insinuation that what Ed was doing was merely following Oswald's orders.

«This has _nothing_ to do with Penguin. And you... _you_ are the coward.» Ed hissed, pointing his finger at Butch, a mere inch from his face, «Trying to kill an innocent woman.»

«What?» Butch said, frowning in what Ed read as disbelief. This made Ed's chest fill up with satisfaction. He couldn't stop a little smile from creeping up on his face, as he stared Butch's big confused face down.

«You didn't even know? She isn't even dead, you missed. Well, almost. Your little stunt put her in a coma, but she is gonna wake up soon...» he digressed, before focusing back on his point, «That's right, you failed.» he added, finishing up with a larger smile.

«...Who?» Butch asked, still looking just as confused, if not even more that before.

«Isabella.» Ed breathed out through his teeth. The nerve of Butch to feign ignorance in a situation like this. Didn't this man understand when he had been beaten?

«She was- _is_ my everything, and you _almost_ took her from me.» Ed continued, leaning closer, angrily pointing his finger at his prisoner.

«What in the hell are you talking about?» Butch asked.

Ed leaned back and stood up, straightening his back, and staring down at Butch with utter disgust in his face, before changing expression into a darker, almost excited one.

«I was hoping you'd be difficult.» he said with a smile, and simultaneously pressed the button in his hand.

Immediately Butch was zapped by electricity, painfully passing through his body, making him squirm and groan in pain. Even Tabitha whined in distress, probably horrified by the spectacle, or perhaps foreseeing just as much pain in her immediate future.

Ed laughed in utter delight at the scene. Oh, he was gonna have fun with this. A lot of fun.

Ed kept asking Butch questions and not getting the answers he wanted to hear, but after a while he had secretly forsaken the task, and was just saying whatever he thought would make Butch angrier, just to reply that his latest answer justified another go of the zapping treatment, and pressing the button again and again.

Once again, Butch's eyes rolled back and his body tensed up as he grasped at the armrests of the chair he was stuck in, while Ed kept laughing, still not tired of this little game.

«How many times do I have to tell you? I have never even heard of this woman.» Butch slurred out, catching his breath.

Ed zapped him again. Butch grunted loudly.

«Well, then I suppose I should... put my attention elsewhere.» Ed said, turning to Tabitha, who glared at him.

«No!» Butch tried to protest, as if he could actually do anything about this, «No, no! Leave her out of this!»

Oh, how touching.

«Afraid I can't do that. She is... an integral part of your penance.» Ed said, standing in front of Tabitha and looking back at Butch with a mockingly apologetic expression.

«It was such a pleasant surprise when I discovered that the two of you were together.» Ed paused for a laugh, «You know, after the initial gag reflex.» he added, just out of spite.

There was a pause where Butch and Tabitha looked at each other, then Butch spoke.

«You know, I bet this gal doesn't even exist. I mean, come on. Who would fall in love with a freak show like you?» Butch hissed those last words, meaning for them to sting.

Ouch, Ed thought. He couldn't lie, it would have stung a little, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew it wasn't true. Isabella loved him, and hadn't it been for this asshole, they would be together right now. Ed was about to respond, but before he could, Butch managed to get a few more words in.

«Oh, wait. Let me guess. I bet she got a certificate too, huh?» Butch said, and started laughing.

Ed thought this was pathetic. Butch must have clearly realized by now that nothing he could say would persuade Ed to stop, so what was he trying to do? Get Ed angry at him so he would go back to directly torturing him and not Tabitha? What a simple man. Didn't he get it? There was more than one way to inflict pain to someone, and in this case, hurting Tabitha was Ed's next way of hurting him, and he wouldn't just let himself be distracted by a few insults. As if he had never been insulted like that before. “You are a freak! Nobody loves you!”, old story, get a new one. Though, Ed reasoned, just once more before moving on, it couldn't hurt.

He zapped Butch again, rejoicing in hearing him scream. Butch's body tensed up more and more, before going limp when the current stopped, and he passed out.

Ed's attention moved again to Tabitha, who was trying to talk to him, but her voice too was muffled by a gag. He removed it.

«Tell me what you want.» she said, as if she, or the other simpleton sitting next to her, were in any place to make demands, but Ed decided to oblige.

«I want to break Butch's heart, before I end his life.» he stated his intent, clean and simple, «You know, kind of a eye-for-an-eye thing. But in this case... I'l take a hand.» he finished explaining, glancing down at Tabitha's hand, and giving her a blood-freezing smirk.

 

He had to admit, this, right here, was going to be the real fun part. He had been waiting for this, but he had to warm up his audience first. They had to be ready for when the showstopping twist came, otherwise were was the fun? He patiently waited for Butch to wake up again, before proceeding. He needed them both for this part. He was anticipating how entertaining and satisfying it would be. He couldn't wait.

He had come up with this plan, specifically tailored around these two. Yes, it had been a surprise to find out they were a thing now, but the surprise was mitigated when he looked into it, and found out that apparently this great love was for the most part unrequited. Well, he wasn't sure what their situation specifically was, and frankly didn't care. What he found interesting was that whatever Tabitha's feelings were, they didn't seem to equally match Butch's, and that's where the fun came in.

See, that's where the heartbreak aspect would come from. He would give Tabitha a choice, and Ed was pretty sure he knew what she would choose, and that, unfortunately for Butch, would mean realizing once and for all that Tabitha didn't love him back the way he wanted. That, and it would also mean Butch meeting his end at the hands of Tabitha herself. Even better.

Butch finally grunted and picked his head up.

«Oh, goodie! You are finally awake. The show continues.» Ed said, then he sang a little fanfare, finally pulling the cloth away and revealing his latest invention, which he was quite proud of. «Ta-da!» he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

«I designed it myself. You wanna see how it works? Okay! I love a captive audience.» he said, turning his attention back to his contraption, a very ingenious little toy, in all similar to a miniature guillotine.

Ed was genuinely enjoying himself, and didn't hold back with showmanship. This almost made him wish he had actual audience, beside the two in front of him, and had this not been such a private matter, he might have considered it. He was sure in a city full of crazy like Gotham, an audience for this kind of spectacle wouldn't be too hard to find.

«So, we'll set the timer for, say... fifty-five seconds. Now, when the timer hits zero, the spring-loaded blade is released. Simple.» he paused, «Now. For the fun part. You can stop the blade from being released, if you click... this little button.» he said, picking up a little remote with a tiny button on top.

«But, if you do, it will send a fatal jolt of electricity to zap Butch. It's a simple test, really.» he said, looking back and forth between the two of his prisoners, making sure they were following where this was going.

«Stop the blade from falling and kill Butch, or...» he said, walking backwards back to his machine. The timer rang, and just like he said, the blade was released, dropping and chopping a piece of wood in half. Ed looked at the result, pleased with it, and shrugged, «Mmh.»

«The choice...» he begun, picking up the device and positioning it in front of Tabitha, «... my dear, is yours. Will we hear the _zap_ of heartbreak? Or the sound of _one hand_ clapping?» he said, and laughed.

Ed set up the device, positioning Tabitha's hand in it instead of a piece of wood. He took a step back, and waited, preparing for the real show.

Butch tried to plead with him, but Ed wouldn't have it. Instead, he enjoyed hearing his tone get more frantic as time went by.

«What difference does it make? You are gonna kill me one way or another, right?» Butch eventually asked.

Ed heard those words. He had to admit, Butch was right, even if Ed knew he was just trying to save his own life, and would have said anything to get out of this. The stakes weren't high enough, if either outcome would have resulted in his death anyway.

«Good point. New deal. If she loves you enough to sacrifice her hand–» he paused, «... _twinsies_!» he added, glancing back at Tabitha, «...in exchange for your life, I swear on my beloved Isabella's name, I will set you both free.»

Ed finished speaking and set the timer, taking a step back and continued watching with a small smile.

It would have been heart-wrenching, if Ed hadn't hated Butch's guts, to listen to him pathetically beg Tabitha, and ever more so when she pretty unceremoniously let him know she “wasn't really in a _love_ place right now” – phrase that made Ed giggle with glee.

«Sorry big fella. I wish I could say that I was surprised, but I knew she was gonna say that.» Ed admitted.

This had been the purpose of his plan from the beginning, and this was the best outcome he could wish for. Seeing Butch's heart break right in front of his eyes, right before Tabitha would zap him and then watching Butch die, fried up from the inside out.

«It's why I made the offer.» he whispered, «Any final words?» he asked in a normal volume again, «I would keep it brief.»

«Tabby, baby. The last few weeks have been the best of my life. And it's okay you don't love me. 'Cause I love you. And for a guy like me? That's... that's enough.» Butch said, tenderly looking at Tabitha.

Ed was genuinely intrigued. He hadn't expected Butch to surrender to his fate so easily after all the fight he had put up, up until that moment. He guessed Butch must have really loved Tabitha. Good. Even better. He thought to himself, smiling at the thought.

«And you-» Butch begun again, turning to Ed, but right at that moment Ed's mobile phone rang. He was almost startled for a second, then he realized not many had that number, and more specifically, Ed remembered who he had given that number to, recently. The hospital.

He clumsily pulled his phone out of his pocket with shaky hands, inhaling deeply, not really paying attention anymore to anything Butch had to say.

«You are damn right I tried to kill her. I wish I could meet her again, so I could k-»

«Shush.» Edward interrupted him, picking up the phone and holding up an index finger to Butch, as if it had been just any conversation he just paused.

Butch frowned in disbelief at that gesture, but Ed barely took notice, focused as he was on the words coming from the device in his hand.

«Hey, Butch.» Tabitha's voice barely registered to Ed.

«She is awake.» Ed whispered to no one, hanging up the phone. He let himself smile and finally exhale, an unspeakable amount relief washing over him.

«She is wake!» he repeated, louder.

He finally snapped back, remembering where he was and what was happening. He looked in between his two prisoners, completely oblivious to what they were going through, looking almost confused that they wouldn't share his overwhelming joy. They were too busy looking in each other's eyes.

«You're sweet.» Tabitha said, in a statement that made no sense to Edward, far removed from the situation as he had become. Then the timer rang, and the blade fell. Tabitha barely flinched, as her hand fell to the ground.

Ed watched this happen, still in a trance just for a moment longer – his brain trying to catch up with everything that was happening, but he suddenly decided he didn't care. None of this mattered, it seemed trivial even, compared to the news he had just learned. He needed to get out of there and run to Isabella.

He didn't even bother freeing them as he had promised he would, he didn't even take time to register how this outcome was the one he had considered the least likely, he didn't even bother saying anything. He just turned around and walked away.

 

Ed got to the hospital and literally ran all the way to the room Isabella was in, all the while his heart was pumping furiously in his chest. He just couldn't get there fast enough.

Ed had almost reached the room, when he heard a familiar set of uneven steps behind him, but he didn't bother to turn or slow down.

«Ed!» Oswald called him, and he finally turned around to see the other man trying to catch up to him.

Ed slowed his pace a little, to allow his friend to reach his side.

«I heard the news and I came as soon as I could.» Oswald said.

«Me too. Have you seen her yet? Where's the doctor? How is she?» Ed asked.

Oswald shook his head.

«No, I just got here. But y-you must have learned of this around the same time as I did. Did you finish your job?» Oswald asked with a note of concern.

Edward remembered about Butch and Tabitha, Butch's pathetic pleas, and Tabitha's hand.

«No, I left everything to come here.» Ed said. He wasn't worried about them, and he honestly didn't care. Getting revenge felt good and it was a fine activity to distract himself while he waited for Isabella to come back to him, but now that he knew she was awake, that she was alright, suddenly everything else faded in the background. And he had to believe she would be alright, now. It was over, finally. Now he could go back to normalcy. And he wasn't sure torturing people out of spite could fit in this new picture he had been trying to paint with Isabella at his side. He hoped Oswald would get that.

«You- you left? What does this mean, are they alive? Are they still there?» Oswald asked.

Edward didn't have time for this. As Oswald finished speaking, they had reached the door. Ed could already see Isabella through the glass and his heart stopped for just a second.

He completely ignored Oswald's questions, and he pushed the door open.

«Ed?» Oswald called him, trying to get his attention.

«Ed?» called him another voice, at the same time. Isabella was sitting on the bed, with her back resting on the slightly elevated mattress, reading a book she had just put down when she had seen him walk in.

Edward spontaneously ran to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He sighed deeply into her hair, holding back a sob. He pulled back just enough to see her face and she was smiling at him.

«Isabella...» he whispered, not knowing what else to say, or not knowing where to start saying what he wanted to say, or how to express how he felt.

She seemed to understand how he felt anyway, and just looked back at him, gently stroking his cheek. Ed decided words weren't needed for now, and leaned in for a kiss instead.

After a few seconds he leaned back and opened his eyes, and realized someone else had entered the room. He turned to face them and it turned out to be the doctor. She was smiling at them, clearly touched by their reunion. She cleared her throat and spoke.

«She woke up just a little over an hour ago. We already run some tests, and she seems to be mostly fine, but-» she begun.

«But? But what?» Edward asked, impatiently.

The doctor sighed, giving Ed a sympathetic look.

«She doesn't seem to remember the last few moments before her, uh, accident. Her memory is otherwise intact. This form of amnesia is very common in this kind of case, she might recover those memories with time, but even if she doesn't, it won't affect her ability to continue forming new memories.» she concluded with a small, encouraging smile.

Ed slowly nodded, then turned back to Isabella. The doctor walked out, leaving them alone.

«Is it true? So you don't remember what happened?» Edward asked, frowning slightly.

Isabella sighed.

«I remember the conference was over and I was walking outside, then a black car stopped right in front of me... then I woke up in this bed.» she said, sounding a little sad.

«I should have been here.» Ed said.

«Oh, no, don't say that. The nurses told me you never left my side for the first few days. It's alright.» she reassured him.

He smiled tentatively, reaching out to cup her face and gently stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. He felt like crying.

 

~ ~ ~

 

When Oswald had received the call from the hospital – as he had instructed them to do – he had sprung up from his chair and had almost literally ran all the way there. He knew Ed had been called as well already, and he knew he would find him there.

It was a shock to hear the news. It has been a little over a week, and he had already been planning his next move. He was gonna wait until Ed had exacted his revenge, then he would wait for the dust to settle, and then, he was gonna get Isabella killed. Properly, this time. She was in such a vulnerable position, how it would play out wasn't much of a concern for him. Instead, his only concern, his worst nightmare, had just come true.

He stepped out of the elevator and he saw a familiar figure in the distance, moving quite fast. He immediately recognized his friend, and started chasing him.

«Ed!» he called him, struggling to keep up with his pace. Fortunately, when Ed heard him he slowed down and allowed him to catch up.

«I heard the news and I came as soon as I could.» Oswald said, looking at his friend all over, checking on his state. He was trying to figure out how the other deal had gone. Ed was alright, he didn't even have any blood on him or anything, which reassured Oswald. He figured it was a good sign. But it hadn't been that long since they had spoken on the phone, so he was a bit concerned.

«Me too. Have you seen her yet? Where's the doctor? How is she?» Ed asked him. Oswald hesitated, then he shook his head.

«No, I just got here. But y-you must have learned of this around the same time as I did. Did you finish your job?» Oswald just had to ask.

Edward stared at him for a moment. Oswald wasn't sure if he was just thinking or if he was contemplating whether to slap him or not. He couldn't tell from his expression.

«No, I left everything to come here.» he finally said.

«You- you left? What does this mean, are they alive? Are they still there?» Oswald asked. He couldn't even conceive the idea of Ed leaving something half done.

On a surface level, he was concerned about the situation – he figured if Ed didn't want to finish the job, he would have to take care if it. It wasn't that big of a deal. But on a deeper level, Oswald was deeply disturbed by this. Or, by the implications of this. Namely, that Isabella's pull would be enough to change such a fundamental aspect of Edward as a person. This was scary for more than one reason. First, Oswald just felt jealous, in the most primordial way. Then, he just felt upset and almost frightened. He couldn't believe it to be true, he didn't want Ed to change. He liked him just the way he was. He couldn't allow this woman to change him.  
But on a more practical note, he needed to know what the situation was. He just had so many more questions, but Ed wasn't even answering the ones he had already asked.

He understood why, as he looked at Ed look through the glass. They had reached the door of the room Isabella was in, and Edward was lost looking inside, too preoccupied with this to bother paying attention to him. Oswald almost didn't want to believe it. He understood this was a delicate moment, and it must have been stirring some pretty strong emotions in Ed, but he had strong emotions stirring inside of himself too.

«Ed?» he called him, while he watched Ed open the door and let himself inside the room.

«Ed?» called him Isabella, at the same time.

The door closed in between them. It was clear which of those voices Ed had chosen to listen to. Oswald stood there, biting the inside of his cheek, watching his friend, the man he loved, walk up to the bed and hug her tightly.

Oswald kept staring, unable to keep his eyes off Edward's back, noticing them shaking slightly, and he assumed Ed must have been sobbing. Then, still unable to look away, he kept staring as Ed leaned down and kissed her.

Oswald felt furious. He felt broken. He finally snapped out of it and looked away, noticing the woman standing next to him. He recognized her, she was the doctor.

She was smiling at him, so he forced a polite smile too and stepped aside, letting her walk in.

Oswald watched her enter the room, but then decided he wouldn't start staring again, and decided to do something more productive instead. He pulled out his phone and called Gabe, ordering him to go check the place and in case they were dead, to clean it up.

He hang up and started walking away, headed back to the mansion. Not even ten minutes later, before Oswald could even get out of the hospital's parking lot, his phone rang. It was Gabe again.

«What?» Oswald angrily shrieked at him, definitely frustrated, before the other even got a chance to speak.

«What do you mean they are gone? Gone where?» he couldn't believe it. Weren't they supposed to be tied to chairs? He refused to believe Ed had done a poor job at tying them up, so no, this had to be something else... then it hit him. _Barbara_. There was no other explanation. Somehow she must have found them and freed them. If that was the case, that meant a lot of trouble, both for himself and for Ed.

Oswald sighed and told Gabe to clean up the place anyway. Get rid of everything, destroy the evidence they were even there in the first place.

«Even the little slice-y thing, here?» Gabe asked.

Oswald thought about it. Ed had seemed so proud of it when he had showed it to Oswald, it had filled him with delight to watch Ed play with it like a child with his new toy. Except it was a toy Ed himself had designed and it was a toy built with the purpose of bringing pain and ruin. Nevertheless, Oswald's sentimentality overtook him. For a moment, he thought of destroying it out of spite, just because. He could blame it on Gabe later, and Ed could still get another one built, so whatever. But he thought better of it, and told Gabe to bring it to the mansion.

 

After a couple days, Isabella was allowed to leave the hospital, and Ed thought it right to offer her to stay at the mansion. To Oswald's relief, before he could even argue, Isabella refused. She said she would feel more comfortable in a familiar environment after being in the hospital. But then, unfortunately for Oswald, Ed had declared he would move in with Isabella, at least momentarily, to be with her in case she needed assistance.

«She doesn't have brain damage, you know that, right? She is perfectly fine.» Oswald said, trying not to sound too bitter.

«I know, but she was almost taken away from me once. This... experience, has given me time to reflect on this, and I realized I need to use every second I can to be close to her. Besides, it's only temporary, until she recovers from the shock. But who knows...» Ed said, giggling at the end.

That last part sent Oswald into a panic. “Who knows” what? What did Ed mean? Did he mean to make this arrangement permanent? He meant leaving the mansion for good? Moving in with Isabella? He felt Ed slip away from him and the thought of losing him forever scared him more than he wished it would.

Ed was right that time, when Oswald was still recovering at Ed's apartment. Back then when he had just met Edward and he thought nothing of him, just a weirdo – albeit an attractive weirdo – who had picked him up from the ground in the woods and had basically kidnapped him under the vise of helping him. Even though in the end he had helped him quite a lot, and he had to admit, he probably wouldn't be here right now, nowhere near where he was, if it hadn't been for Ed, and not just because he had taken care of his probably otherwise deadly injury. Oswald had listened to what Ed had told him that day, and back then it was something that had motivated him to become his old self again. But right now, he seemed to have forsaken that thought that at one point had been the only thing holding him together. Still, now, however, Oswald was forced to face the truth of the facts, and the facts were that those words were in fact true.  
Love really was a weakness, and he had been foolish enough to let himself fall in love, to give in into this weakness. But it was too late now, to escape its claws – Oswald reasoned as he watched Ed pack up for his stay at Isabella's.

When Ed left, Oswald let himself fall on the couch, a bottle of whiskey and a glass on the coffee table. On second thought, he ignored the glass and drank directly from the bottle. Yes, he had his mayoral duties to attend to, but wasn't he allowed to take a break to just be upset?

«My, my, what a sad sight. Whatever happened to you to reduce you to that state?» asked a voice at some point.

Oswald frowned and grunted, sitting back up. He had half fallen asleep. He felt confused and angry, but especially annoyed, as he recognized the source of the voice in the blonde woman standing in the room. He looked around and he saw the bottle. More than half of it was gone. He sat up straight, massaging his temple. He could already feel it throbbing... this would feel even worse later.

«Actually, I don't care. Forget I asked. I'm here as a messenger. Yes, I know, I will try not to make a habit of it, but I'm doing this as a favor to Tabitha.» Barbara continued, ignoring his grunts. How rude, couldn't she see he was busy being in pain and wallowing in self-pity? What the hell did she want anyway. Showing up like this at his house uninvited, now _that'_ s a thing she seemed to be making an habit of, and he wasn't happy about this at all. He was gonna have a word with security later, about who they decided to let in in the future. A very stern word.

«Ugh, what message?» he finally managed to ask. After a moment, he figured he should stand up, even if doing so caused him to not feel very good at all, and even if it turned out to be a much harder task that he had anticipated, but he dissimulated and he grabbed his cane he had dropped nearby, using it to steady himself.

«Tabitha is fine, thanks for asking. Her hand has been reattached and she is gonna recover soon.» Barbara said with a scornful smirk.

Oswald almost rolled his eyes. Was she here to kill him? Yell at him? He genuinely hoped it wasn't the latter, because his head didn't feel like it would be able to handle any loud sound right now.

«And when she does, she's gonna come for your friend. I'm just telling you this to let you know I'm not too pleased either with the way you guys treated Tabitha and Butch.» hearing that, Oswald snorted.

«Since when do you care about Butch?» he asked.

«I don't, but Tabitha does.» she grimaced at her own words, «Now, it has been brought to my attention, that the reason for Mr. Smarty-pants' little escapade, was he believed Butch is responsible for hurting his girlfriend. But Butch didn't do it.» she continued, placing her hands on her hips.

Oswald was beginning to be tired of her. No, he was way past that, he was already tired when she had walked in, this was too much.

«Says you.» Oswald said, holding back a tired sigh.

«Says Butch. And Tabitha believes him.» Barbara replied.

«So, you believe it?» Oswald asked.

«Well. I wouldn't put it past him, no. But to do something like this without informing neither me, or Tabitha? That I don't believe.»

Oswald shrugged, taking a few steps forwards.

«Alright, so who do you suggest did it?» he asked, in a tone that could have been easily read as a challenge, although he tried to be vague. Barbara squinted at him.

«I don't know yet, but that's what I'm interested in finding out. If I bring Nygma the real culprit, he will leave us alone. What honestly surprises me, is you don't seem to have taken any steps towards finding who did it. Why?» she asked, stepping closer.

Oswald stared her down, sensing her hostility and not appreciating at all her attempt to pry. He clenched his jaw and straightened his back.

«All the evidence leads to Butch. I have no reason to believe anyone else is responsible. Now, I'm sorry your beau got involved in all of this. I promise I will tell Edward to leave her out of this next time, but Butch... Butch is going down. Whether you like it or not.» he said, almost hissing those last words.

Barbara didn't seem impressed at all, as per usual. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment, before changing expression into a more perplexed one.

«What evidence?» she simply asked.

Oswald huffed.

«Witnesses, mostly. They all place Butch, or a man with a prosthetic hand, and wearing a red mask, at the scene. They saw him shoot her.» he explained, hoping this would be enough to get Barbara of this case for good. «Ed and I already visited some of them, but you are welcome to do the same, if that would appease you.» he added with a smile.

Barbara stayed silent, and Oswald could see her trying to process all that information.

«A red mask? Isn't that a bit on the nose?» she asked.

Oswald shrugged. He wasn't sure what she was insinuating with her tone, but he just did't know what else to tell her. Had the red hood thing been a bit too much? No, he wouldn't doubt his own choices right now, surely not because someone like Barbara Kean of all people had questioned them.

«Well, isn't that something? That's very curious indeed... considering Butch is innocent. Pretty damning on your part, to be so confident in this “evidence”.» she said, actually doing air quotes around the last word.

Oswald's smile dropped and he frowned. He was starting to hate this woman more than he hated anyone else at that moment. He resisted the urge to do anything too impulsive and simply moved his cane in front of him to lean on it, clasping both hands firmly on the top of it, and he forced a smile again.

«Damning, you say? How so? There's evidence, so how can you be so sure Butch is innocent? Seems to me, like you are only believing what you want to believe. Did Tabitha beg you to believe her boyfriend is innocent? Did she tell you how much she loves him, more than she loves y-» before Oswald could finish his sentence, Barbara slapped him across the face, hard enough to force him to turn his face away with a groan.

He slowly brought a hand to touch his cheek and turned back to her. A shocked expression turning into a satisfied smile, realizing he had hit the right button. Barbara was fuming. She looked like she could have started screaming, but she quickly regained her composure and produced an extremely forced smile, which was meant to look intimidating, probably, but Oswald was already confident he had the upper hand, so it didn't faze him at all.

«Fine. Be like that. I thought we could work together since we had the same goal, but I see now I was mistaken. Our goal _isn't_ the same, after all.» she said, then spun on her heels and walked away, leaving Oswald standing there in the middle of the room. His smile dropped and turned into a far more serious expression.

He might have won this battle, but it was too early to celebrate as if he had won the war. With Isabella still alive and Ed glued to her side, Butch and Tabitha out for blood, and now this... Barbara suspecting something was the last thing he needed, but could he be sure? What reason could she have to suspect him, of all people? He tried to convince himself Barbara had no feet to stand on, and he relaxed a little. Suddenly, he was remembered of his throbbing temples and he decided to just go lay down for the time being.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward has an unpleasant experience, Oswald and Ed share a nice moment.

Every time Edward looked at Isabella and he saw her there, _alive_ , doing the most mundane things, it just filled him with happiness.

The injury on her head had mostly healed and she had begun styling her hair like she had the last time Ed has seen her before she had left for the conference.

It had been kind of a shock all over again, the morning he saw her and there she was, standing there, the splitting image of Kristen once again.

«Good morning, Krist- _Isabella_.» he had to correct himself. But that wasn't the last time, in fact, little accidents like that kept happening with even more frequency lately, for some reason.

Isabella didn't seem too bothered by this, she mostly showed concern following Ed's reaction to his slips.

Edward didn't know what to do with this. He couldn't understand why this was happening. Wasn't now finally the time to let go and just be happy? Then why did it seem like his brain kept sabotaging him at every turn? Why did his brain, his best asset and the most precious part of him, had to be the one to betray him like this?

Ed mostly tried to keep this under the radar, convincing himself, and convincing Isabella, that everything was perfectly under control, but deep down he knew it wasn't true.

He knew this, because ever time he looked into a mirror, he could see her. Kristen, smiling knowingly at him from behind his shoulder. He had stopped turning around to check, because he knew she wasn't there by now. He knew he could only see her in the mirror, so he did his best to avoid looking in it, but this couldn't stop him, nothing could stop him, from still hearing her voice.

«Don't fight it, Edward. It's alright, this is your nature. You kill everyone you love, you burn everything around you. Just give in, you know you want to. Kill her. Kill Isabella, watch the life drain from her pleading eyes while she wonders why, oh why! Why is my beloved Edward doing this to me?» Kristen said, ending her sentence with an amused chuckle.

Edwards squeezed his eyes shut and quickly walked out of the bathroom. He refused to listen. That voice was wrong. Kristen was wrong. Never mind the fact that she was a figment of his imagination, and could only speak what Ed's mind wanted her to speak. She was wrong, and Ed wouldn't stand there and endure more of her lies. Isabella had _nothing_ to fear.

He walked back to the kitchen, doing his best to appear perfectly calm, as if nothing had just happened. Like he was forced to do, ever time he walked in front of a mirror.

He walked to the table and sat down across from Isabella, who smiled at him. He resumed eating his dinner, then he heard a clinking noise and he saw Isabella's surprised face. He realized she had just inadvertently dropped her knife, and like a true gentleman, before she could even stand, Ed got up and went to pick it up for her. She smiled sweetly at him, and he smiled back. He turned around, to put the knife into the sink and get a new one. As he did this, he glanced up and could see his own reflection in the window. “Oh, no” was all he was able to think, before Miss Kringle's visage materialized before his eyes, again. He instinctively turned around, seeking to avoid her gaze, clenching his fist around the clean knife. He looked down at Isabella.

She had no idea what was happening in the confines of his mind, and she kept peacefully eating, as if nothing was wrong. But something was very, very wrong. Ed didn't know what happened, but all of sudden, he couldn't take his eyes away from her neck. He watched the way her throat moved as she swallowed, and the grip on the knife in his hand tightened.

He could almost see it, the blood dripping from the cut he could so easily open, the contrast between the deep red and the pale pink of her skin.

«Do it. Do it, Edward. Do. it.» kept saying the voice in his head, and he felt his head spin. He took a step forward. No, no, he wouldn't do it. He took another step. Isabella finally seemed to notice he was acting weird, and looked up at him with an interrogative expression.

«Everything alright?» she asked. A clink once again resonated in the room. Edward had finally managed to drop the knife, but now he didn't know what to do with himself.

He stared at her, undoubtedly making her worried, because she stood up and tried to approach him, but he stumbled backwards, until his back hit the counter, then, not having anywhere else to go, he stretched one of arm forward, in an attempt to stop her, while his other hand was firmly grasping the edge of the counter, as if to try to steady himself. He was hyperventilating.

Before he had time to think this through, he quickly slipped past her, and ran for the door. He indistinctly heard her call him behind his back, but he paid no attention. He just needed to put as much distance he could in between them right now.

And that's how he found himself at the mansion again.

As soon as he walked through the door, he found Oswald running to him, or maybe it was him who ran to Oswald, he couldn't be sure. His head was still spinning and he couldn't focus. All he knew, was that Oswald's arms were wrapped tightly around him, and despite the height difference, Ed had managed to curl up in that embrace, while Oswald drew circles on his back with the palms of his hands, in an attempt to soothe him. He hadn't even realized up until that moment that his eyes had been filling up with tears, which would explain why his vision was so blurry all of sudden. But being held like that, and with the knowledge that Isabella was finally at a safe distance, he was able to relax. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from falling, and he mostly succeeded.

«What happened?» Oswald asked after a while, when it must have become apparent that Ed had calmed down enough to speak.

Oswald loosened the hug and looked at him with concern. Ed hesitated long enough for Oswald to decide they shouldn't just be standing there, and Ed let himself be gently led to the couch, where they both took a sit. Oswald didn't let go of Ed's hands, and he kept looking at him in the eyes, prying for an answer.

«I can't do this. I thought I could, but- but... I ca- I can't. I'm gonna hurt her. I don't want to, but-...» Ed tried to explain, but even he realized he wasn't being entirely coherent. And yet, judging by Oswald's change of expression, his rambling must have been enough for him to understand the situation.

«Did you break up with her?» Oswald asked, eyes wide.

«No, I ran away. I didn't even say anything, I should apologize. But I can't-...» Ed paused, tightly shutting his eyes and inhaling sharply through his teeth, to try to collect himself before finishing his sentence, «I can't see her right now. Maybe I could call her, or write a note. Oswald, what am I supposed to do?» he asked, looking back at his friend and squeezing his hands tighter.

There was a reason he had ran there, of all places. He didn't have anywhere else to go, but more that that, he knew this place was safe for him. _“I'm safe_ with _him”_ , he briefly thought, before forcibly moving on. He needed his best friend, now more than ever. He felt as if he had fallen and broken into a thousand pieces, like a fragile little china teacup. And in a situation like this, he had come to look for comfort in his friend, knowing he would help him pick up those pieces and putting them back together.

Like when Oswald had gotten him released from Arkham. Even before that, each time he had visited him, bringing him gifts and news from the outside world. Even back then, Ed doubted Oswald was aware of how much that meant to him, and of how much the visits themselves counted as gifts to him. Ed took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

«You did the right thing, coming here.» Oswald reassured him with a tiny nod, without really answering his question. This, normally, would have bothered him, but he guessed those words were exactly what he needed to hear, because he felt himself smile. Yes, he was doing the right thing. Leaving, rushing to the mansion, breaking up with Isabella. Well, he hadn't done that yet, but that was the next step, wasn't it? He had already tried once, and he had failed, and look at where that had gotten both of them. Isabella had been shot and had been in a coma for over a week, and Edward... well, Edward was simply a mess, a total wreck. He could barely hold himself together enough to properly function, every moment of his waking life consumed by thoughts of violence, tormented by ghosts of his past, trapped in a prison in his own brain. He couldn't live like this, and he was very afraid Isabella wouldn't keep living at all if he didn't do something to stop this.

«You need to stay?» Oswald asked. It almost sounded like a rhetorical question, but Ed wasn't sure and he answered anyway with a nod.

Oswald smiled and let go of Ed's hands, placing them instead on his shoulders.

«Stay as long as you need. This is your home too.» Oswald said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

Ed opened his mouth and almost gasped. Those weren't words he was expecting to hear right now, but once again, they were probably the ones he needed, because he felt instantly better. No, don't misunderstand, he was still a mess and he was still very much aware of it, but now, finally, he started to feel like maybe, just maybe, things would be okay again, not now, but soon. He smiled and nodded.

«Thank you.» he said when he finally found the words.

 

Not much later, Ed excused himself, telling Oswald he was tired. Oswald understood and agreed they would both feel better and they could keep talking in the morning. The thing is, Edward meant that. He really did feel tired, and he would have loved nothing more than to fall asleep. Then, maybe, finally he would have had some rest from those thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone. But he was wrong, or rather, he didn't get a chance to test his theory any time soon, because now that he was alone, in the dark, in complete silence, those thoughts seemed even louder, and he couldn't fall asleep like he wanted.

Edward got tired of tossing around in his bed, getting all tangled up in the sheets, sweaty and irritated. So he decided to get out of bed. He stood up, took his glasses back from the nightstand and put them on. This was the first step. What now? He started pacing around the room, but he soon realized that this hadn't helped at all. He was still doing what he had been doing so far, except with the difference that now he was standing. This really couldn't be called an improvement, by any measure.

He huffed and looked at the door. Would walking around in the mansion like a ghost help? He figured he might as well, it seemed fitting. Since he already felt like he was the one haunted by ghosts, to become one. This wasn't a very logical thought, he had to admit. But he had an actual reason to leave his room. All this tossing and then pacing had made him thirsty, so he figured he would go to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water.

He did so, he went and poured himself a glass and chugged it down. He did feel a little better, at least he wasn't as thirsty anymore. Now that he had accomplished his little mission, he didn't have a purpose anymore, and he felt helpless again. He hated feeling like that. All he had left to do was to walk back to his room and try to get some sleep, he guessed, so this is what he would do. He was too tired to do anything else anyway, but he couldn't shake a deep and oppressing feeling of doom. With each step he took back towards his room he begun to feel more and more like a condemned man walking to his end. At least he had removed all mirrors from his room, so he could be sure not to have unpleasant and unwelcome encounters of that sort.

When he had reached his door, resigned to a sleepless night, he stopped. He looked down the hallway, at Oswald's bedroom door, just a few doors down from him. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do so, but instead of entering, he kept walking until he reached that door. He thought if he couldn't sleep, he could see what someone else sleeping looked like, and try to imagine what it must be like to sleep like you don't have a care in the world. Truth is, he was bored and he felt lonely too. Seeing Oswald had made him feel better earlier, so he figured, maybe seeing him again now would help him in this case as well. That, and the lonely part, which compelled him to seek out somebody's company that wasn't his own or that of the voices crowding his mind.

Before he could think better of this, or think of all the reasons he could regret this later, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. It was almost completely dark, but just enough moonlight was coming through the window to allow him to make out Oswald's shape in his bed. He stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, before taking a few steps closer. He watched Oswald's chest peacefully and rhythmically rise and fall. Now that he was here, he wasn't so sure what the point of this was. He guessed he was right, seeing Oswald was making him feel better, yet he wasn't sure why. Maybe his calm breathing was somewhat soothing, maybe simply having his mind focused on something else, on anything at all, was better than being alone with his thoughts. Well, maybe he wasn't alone anymore right now, and maybe that was the point.

Suddenly, Oswald turned and Ed was startled. He was hit with the realization of how odd this would be if Oswald saw him standing there, and how awkward that conversation might be and he panicked. But by the time he realized Oswald had simply tossed in his sleep, he had already taken a step back, bumping into the bedside table, and knocking over a lamp. Ed's head snapped in the direction of said lamp, and he grimaced, glaring at it as if this could fix it. He looked back, as he realized Oswald was moving under the covers.

A very startled Oswald sat up and stared at him, even if in that darkness, he wasn't sure how much his friend could actually see, since he himself could only see Oswald's silhouette, and he could not make out what his face looked like right now, but he could only imagine he must have looked shocked, maybe a little scared, or simply upset, on various degrees depending on multiple variables, such as how much he enjoyed being abruptly woken up in the middle of the night for no reason, or how well he did with finding someone looming over his bed, or if he had even recognized him. Ed froze and simply panicked for a moment.

«...Ed? What the hell are you doing?» Oswald finally spoke.

Ed internally sighed in relief. Not on the outside, no. On the outside he just blinked in the dark, staring down at the shape of his friend, still trying to come up with any intelligent reason for him to be there that would not make him sound like a complete lunatic.

«Are you okay? Ed, did something happen?» Oswald asked instead, before Ed could speak. He saw Oswald move and he could barely see him pull the covers away and turn around to face him, with his legs dangling on the side of the bed. He scooted forward until his feet touched the floor, but before he could stand up, Ed stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder. Oswald looked up at him. Even in the dark, Ed could see the confusion. He pulled back his hand and bit his lip, cursing himself for getting in this situation in the first place.

«I'm alright, there's no need to get up. Sorry I bothered you.» Ed said, figuring the first step should be reassuring Oswald he didn't need to worry.

Oswald reached for the lamp, but he couldn't find it, since when Ed had knocked it over it had ended up further away. Ed felt bad, so he put it back in place, for Oswald to turn on. Now they could finally see each other and they were able to actually look at each other's faces. As Ed had imagined, Oswald still looked confused.

«So what... what are you doing here?» Oswald asked in his sleepy voice – Ed had to fight the instinct to mentally file it under “Adorable” – and he looked at the clock on the table, «It's three am.» he added, after squinting at it for a moment, then looked back up at him.

Edward sighed. There was no lie he could tell that would work out better than the truth, so he opted for being as honest as he possibly could.

«I couldn't sleep.» he said, unsure if more details were needed. Which, they apparently were, because Oswald kept staring at him as if expecting more. Ed cleared his throat, a nervous instinct.

«I have a lot through my mind and I got tired of being in bed, but I had nothing to do, so I came here...» he explained, not sure if this made things better or worse, but Oswald seemed to like, or at least accept, this explanation, because he slowly nodded and the confusion on his face turned into concern.

«Do you need company?» he asked. Edward wasn't expecting that reaction, and he searched Oswald expression for any sign of sarcasm or deceit, but he found none. He shouldn't had been surprised, and he felt guilty about it. Of course Oswald would offer to help, what else was he expecting? Ed smiled.

«I don't want to impose.» he said, as if he hadn't been standing in his friend's room uninvited, watching him sleep, until a few minutes ago.

Oswald shook his head, dismissing that thought altogether, pretending not to be as sleepy as he was, and offered him a smile back.

«Don't even say that. You aren't.» he said.

Ed stood there, and Oswald sat on his bed, and they looked at each other in silence, until the silence became a bit uneasy, even Ed realized that.

«We should-» Oswald begun, starting to get up, but once again, Ed stopped him. This time, since Oswald had already managed to stand, Ed had placed his hand on his chest instead of his shoulder like before.

«No, please, there's no need.» Edward said. Only when he felt Oswald's breath on his skin, he realized how close they were standing – which begged the question, why didn't he feel it immediately? It was almost as if Oswald had held his breath for a moment, but Ed decided to ignore that.

«...Okay. So... what now?» Oswald said, dropping back on the bed. Ed let his hand fall back to his side awkwardly. He shrugged.

«Do you want to talk about it?» Oswald asked after a moment of silence.

«No. No, not now. We are both too tired.» Ed replied. It was true. He, for one, surely didn't have the mental energy required to unpack everything that had been happening in his mind ever since Isabella had woken up, but he knew Oswald couldn't be equipped to deal with all of that either, since it was three am and he had just woken up. Oswald nodded.

«I wish I could just sleep. Like you were. I'm sorry I woke you up, by the way.» Ed said.

Oswald seemed to think about what he had just said, then his eyes widened, like he had just had an idea.

«Do you want to... uh, would it help if you... No, that's probably overstepping your boundaries, I wouldn't-» Oswald blabbered, not making any sense to Edward's ears.

«Oswald, what is it?» he asked.

Oswald took a deep breath.

«Do you want to lay here with me?» he asked.

«Lay with you?» Ed repeated, actually surprised. That's not what he thought Oswald had been trying to say, but he had to stop and consider the offer. Well, had said he wanted company, and if he had wandered into Oswald's room in the middle of the night, there had to be a reason. It wouldn't be entirely unreasonable to accept.

Oswald looked taken aback by his previous question, even if Ed hadn't meant anything by it, he had been simply thinking out loud, but Oswald seemed to believe he was insinuating something more. He stared back up at him, wide eyed, with his mouth open, wordlessly mumbling for a moment before finding what he wanted to say.

«Not- _with_ me, as in-... just- just _next to_ me? As in we both lay here, you know... together. _No_. Not _together_ together, just-» Oswald tried to explain, before giving up and sighing, apparently frustrated by his self-inflicted inability to disentangle himself from a supposed misunderstanding, when what Oswald was saying hadn't even crossed Ed's mind, but now he finally understood.

«Oh. Of course, no, no, that's not- I didn't- that's not what I thought you were... uh, implying, I'm-... I would like to, though. To lay here! To, lay. Here. I mean, not _with_ -.. you get it, I accept your offer, thank you.» Ed managed to sound just as distressed and awkward as Oswald, somehow, but at least he made his point. Oswald relaxed and smiled.

«Sure. Okay.» he said, scooting back and lifting the covers, making room for Ed.

Ed sat on the edge of the bed, he removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand, then laid down, and Oswald carefully placed the covers over him. Ed reached out for the lamp and turned the light off.

They stayed still and quiet like that for a moment, before Ed spoke.

«Sorry again for the trouble.»

«It's no trouble, really. I'm sorry you couldn't sleep.» Oswald replied, sounding honest.

Ed hummed in response, then sighed and closed his eyes. He had to admit, this whole ordeal, as ridiculous and kind of awkward as it had been, had served the purpose well. For several minutes now, he had felt more at peace, not even for a second thinking about what had been bothering him. Now that they had fallen back into silence, however, it was a whole other story. Now that he found himself again trying to fall asleep, despite how tired he felt, how much he dreaded the idea of being alone with his thoughts was enough to keep him awake, before the thoughts themselves could do their part.

He shuffled uncomfortably, before reminding himself he wasn't in a bed alone now, so he couldn't just start tossing around, or she would risk bothering Oswald. He quietly sighed, starting to regret this and wondering if it had been a good idea after all. He wondered how rude it would be to leave while Oswald slept – if Oswald was even asleep.

«You still can't sleep?» Ed cursed himself when he heard that. Of course Oswald wasn't asleep either, how could he be when Ed couldn't stay still for one second?

«Sorry. Am I keeping you awake?» Ed asked, mortified. It was hard to tell while laying down, but he was laying close enough Oswald to believe he had just shrugged.

Oswald turned towards him, and instinctively, Ed turned to face him too. They were in the dark again, so Ed could barely see Oswald's features, but he was close enough that could still make out the shape of his nose, and he could tell where his eyes were and where they were looking – although the picture wasn't limpid either, since he had already removed his glasses. He found those eyes looking right back into his own. Ed hummed pensively.

«I really thought this would help.» he said, resignedly.

«Are you usually a big spoon or a little spoon?» Oswald asked, literally out of nowhere. The question almost startled Edward.

«What?» he blurted out, before he could finish processing it.

«Sorry, didn't mean to pry. If it's too personal, I understa-»

«Big spoon. Why?» Ed asked, cutting him off before he could finish. His brow was lightly furrowed, as he looked intently at the dark shape in front of him. Oswald was quiet for some very long seconds.

«I don't know if it could help, but maybe if you were in a position you are more familiar with...» Oswald sounded uncertain. Ed's eyes went wide as he understood what Oswald was proposing.

«Oh.» was all he could say, legitimately caught by surprise.

«...I knew this was a dumb idea. Of course, forget it. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking...» Oswald started a spiel of apologies, scooting away almost imperceptibly.

«It might be worth a try. I'm exhausted, I would do anything to fall asleep.» Ed said. Why not – he thought.

«...Oh. Okay, then.» Oswald said, and scooted back closer, turning around, and sliding backwards until his back touched Ed's chest. Ed moved a little closer too, wiggling around a bit until he felt comfortable, then he wrapped one arm around the other man. He did what felt natural, and he had to admit, this felt less awkward than he thought it would, and he actually felt pretty comfortable. He usually slept like this in Isabella's bed, so Oswald was right, it felt familiar in a very pleasant way. There was just something about having a smaller body in his arms that made him feel whole, less alone. He closed his eyes, trying to relax even further, unconsciously nuzzling Oswald's hair and finding the smell felt familiar too. After hall, he had spent a lot of time with this man, and even lived in the same house for a while, so of course he was familiar with the smell of his shampoo. He would have said he was pretty familiar with the shape and size of his body too, since they had stood side by side innumerable times, he had looked at him and studied him, and they had hugged on multiple occasions, but it turned out he was wrong. He didn't know it the way he thought he did, because this felt entirely new, but in a pleasantly surprising way. He figured this was just yet another way to get to know the man he called his best friend, and he felt grateful for it.

Without even realizing it, in a matter of minutes he drifted into sleep.

 

The next morning, he woke up as soon as the first sunlight his his eyelids. It meant it was still pretty early, and most importantly it meant he hadn't slept that long, and yet, he felt more well rested than he would have reasonably expected to be. His brain burst into activity, energized by the short yet refreshing sleep. Yet, before the cogs could start spinning too fast, he forced them to slow down and he turned around, finding Oswald still asleep at his side. For whatever reason, it made him smile. He reflected on it, and he remembered this wasn't the first time he had watched him sleep – and no, he wasn't thinking about the previous night.

When he had found Oswald in the woods, wounded and weak, he had been shocked as he had immediately recognized him. He had brought him to his apartment, cleaned his wounds and laid him on his bed. He had let him sleep there for as long as he needed to recover, in fact, even longer than Oswald himself would have wanted, as Ed injected him with tranquilizer to force him into sleep once he had woken up. Back then, he hadn't even considered sharing a bed with him, with this man he had only ever met once before then, and whom he only knew by reputation. He had slept on the couch, but since at the beginning all Oswald did at his apartment was sleep, Ed had no choice but to see him sleep. The choice of _watching_ him sleep, however, that was deliberate, even back then. He found himself so fascinated with this man, he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Of course, since he knew his reputation, he was intrigued by his character, and definitely drawn to the possibility of learning a thing or two from him, but none of this really justified sitting next to the bed for a total of way more hours that he cared to admit, just observing him. Of course, he had no idea back then what their relationship would become. He had hoped to befriend Oswald, even to have him as a mentor, but he would have never imagined he would one day help Oswald become mayor of Gotham and work at his side as his chief of staff. He felt in some odd way thinking about this, like something was bubbling up in his stomach.

He decided he must have been so hungry his stomach wasn't agreeing with him, which made sense, since the hadn't even finished his dinner the night before, so he figured he should force himself to eat something before getting hit by full-fledged nausea.

He got up, very slowly and carefully slipping out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. It was so early, nobody was at the mansion, not even Olga was anywhere to be found. So, he decided, he would make himself breakfast, and he could leave something for Oswald too. After all, he had been a good friend and he had really helped him through some tough times recently, so he deserved some reward for it. Making some pancakes was the least he could do, it basically barely counted, as if it could compare.

He spent the next half hour happily working in the kitchen, until a very disgruntled Olga had walked in, muttering something at him in Russian he couldn't quite understand. She didn't seem too happy he was using what she probably considered her kitchen, but he smiled very politely at her, apologized, promising he wouldn't leave a mess for her to clean later, and even tried to bribe her by offering her one of his pancakes, but she only glared at him. He really wasn't sure how much she could even understand. Maybe Oswald was right, some english classes were imperative. But he didn't give up, too set on completing his task to surrender to a grumpy middle aged Russian lady, determined to break through the language barrier. Admittedly, he sounded a bit too patronizing even to his own ears, as he spoke enunciating each word slowly and more emphatically then necessary at that point, but he had ran out of patience too by then.

«This...» he pointed at the food «...is for Oswald. It's breakfast. For Oswald? ...Food? For Mr. Cobblepot?» he said, poignantly gesticulating with a spatula in his hand, then he looked at her expectantly, with his eyebrows raised, waiting for a response of any kind.

To his surprise, finally she put her hands on her hips and changed expression, raising an eyebrow and stretching her lips thinly, into something that wasn't quite a smile, but it was close enough for Ed. He broke into a chuckle with a big smile and clapped his hands together as a “thank you”, then he resumed his work.

Just a few minutes later, right when he was about to be done, Olga poked her head back in the kitchen, again speaking in Russian, so he couldn't understand her, but he picked up one word clearly from her short sentence, “Oswald”. He turned to look at her, but by then she was already gone. Judging by her tone alone and by that little clue, he figured she must have been warning him that Oswald was awake, or something to that extent. Ed smiled to himself and arranged the pancakes into two little piles on two plates, then placed those on the cart Olga usually used to carry the meals, then covered them with two cloches to keep the contents a surprise, even though it might have been given away by the presence of a maple syrup bottle he placed on the cart as well. Satisfied with his work, Ed carried the creaky cart all the way into the dining room.

As soon as he walked in, he found Oswald and Olga arguing next to the table. Well, Ed labelled it as “arguing” in his head, but for the most part it was just Oswald talking to Olga in a slightly-louder-than-normal tone, and Olga staring back at him with the usual unimpressed look on her face, occasionally saying a couple words back, rigorously in Russian. Ed stopped in his tracks and smiled at that scene.

Oswald looked kind of upset, although Ed wasn't sure why at first, since he had caught him mid-sentence and he wasn't immediately sure what he had been talking about, even if he pieced it out from context clues.

«-on't understand what that means! Where is he? The kitchen, is that what you are trying to say? What would he be doing in the kitchen? Did you cook him?!» Ed heard Oswald say, the last part clearly added in exasperation, and Ed finally understood they were talking about him. Clearly Oswald had woken up and found he was gone, and so he had been looking for him, maybe he had even been worried.

But Oswald's demeanor changed instantly, the moment he laid his eyes on Ed, who was waiting at the door with his little cart, still smiling. Relief washed over Oswald's face and he reciprocated Edward's smile.

«There you are!» Oswald said, «There he is!» he repeated, directed at Olga. She simply replied something neither of them understood and she walked away, shaking her head. Ed didn't know why, but he felt like whatever she said to Oswald probably wasn't a compliment.

«Here I am!» Ed joined in, with a little chuckle.

«You must have woken up very early. Did you even get any sleep at all?» Oswald asked, smiling suddenly faltering.

Ed dismissed his concern with a gesture of his hand, and proceeded to push the cart all the way to where Oswald was standing.

«I'm feeling much better today.» he said. Oswald picked up his smile again.

«I'm glad. But I can see that, you do look in a good mood. And what is this?» Oswald asked.

Edward gestured for Oswald to take a sit, and Oswald seemed surprised at first, be he complied without asking questions.

Ed took the two plates and placed them both on the table, one in front of his friend, and the other in front of his own seat, then he pushed the cart aside and he walked around Oswald's chair, while Oswald followed his every movement with his eyes. Once he was behind Oswald, Ed dramatically pulled up the cloche, revealing the tall stack of pancakes beneath, and, not to toot his own horn, but they smelled so damn good.

«Voila!» he exclaimed, and leaned slightly to the side to watch Oswald's reaction, and even from that position he could see Oswald's eyes widen and his mouth form a round shape. Ed smiled to himself, as he turned around and walked back to his seat to enjoy a nice breakfast with his best friend.

Oswald was still staring at the plate in front of him, even after Ed reached to the cart to grab the maple syrup and then turned back to him. Ed's smile faltered a bit.

«You don't like pancakes?» he asked with a slight frown.

«Wha- yes, of course! Of course, this is... oh, I wasn't expecting this, is all.» Oswald said, nodding to himself and then smiling back at Ed. Ed nodded too in agreement, then begun eating, but he kept spying Oswald's movements to see his reaction when he would eat them. He wasn't disappointed, because a moment later Oswald took his first bite and he immediately hummed with delight.

«This is very good. Thank you so much, you really didn't have to.» Oswald said. Ed shook his head.

«No, I felt too bad about last night. I had to do something to repay you. I mean, not that this can do you justice after everything you've done for me, but...» he said.

«What I've done? Ed, I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. Really, I should be the one making you pancakes! … If my cooking was even edible, that is. This is absolutely fantastic.» Oswald reassured him.

Ed felt the same feeling in his stomach he had felt earlier that morning, and he thought best to put something in his stomach, reminding himself he hadn't yet eaten since the night before. He chewed a mouthful and swallowed, before he resumed speaking.

«Still, my behavior was completely inappropriate. I apologize, again.» Ed insisted, cringing at the memory of himself knocking over that lamp the night before.

«No need to apologize, at all. I understand perfectly, and I'm glad to have been of assistance, somewhat.» Oswald said, leaning forward in his chair. Ed nodded vaguely, still not entirely convinced, but partly comforted by those words.

They continued eating in silence for a while, both perfectly content just enjoying the moment, until Oswald decided to bring up the conversation from the previous night, apparently eager to pick it up where they had left off.

«So... are you going to tell me what happened with Isabella?» Ed almost chocked on his food, absolutely not expecting that question in that moment.

He frowned, focusing on the last piece of pancake on his plate, but not really seeing it at all. He wished he could just pretend that wasn't an issue at all, but he couldn't ignore it forever. Although, it had been fun to play pretend for a little while, and he found himself wishing they could play just a little longer, to his own surprise. It shouldn't have been surprising, though, really. Isabella was better off without him, and he was better off pretending he was already over it all, and that Isabella never even existed, and that was all. It hurt to remember the details from the day before.

«I... I had a knife. In my hand. I didn't touch her, but I swear, I could have. I felt it, I was- I was going to. This wasn't like the other times, this time...» Ed trailed off, then he recovered and added, «I got scared, so I ran.»

«Oh, Ed. I'm so sorry. How did Isabella take it?» Oswald asked. Ed looked back at him.

«I don't think she even realized what was happening. I left without explaining anything. I couldn't-... I couldn't stay a second longer. I had to leave.» Ed said, almost as if pleading, wanting Oswald to understand, but realizing what he really wanted was for _Isabella_ to understand.

Oswald gave him a sympathetic nod and a gentle smile.

«I should write her a letter. I thought about calling her, but even hearing her voice would be too much. It was too frightening, Oswald. I can't relive that moment.» he said, lowering his eyes and looking at the wall across the room, but really at nothing, leaving both of his hands on the table. Oswald reached out and gently placed his hand on one of Edward's. Ed dared looking in his eyes and he found compassion and understanding.

«Of course. You are gonna write her a letter. You are gonna tell her how you feel, and explain clearly why you two can't be together, and she will understand.» Oswald said, probably trying to sound reassuring, but Ed knew those were empty words. He felt like they both knew that.

«She didn't listen last time.» Ed mumbled.

«Last time you sent me to talk to her, and admittedly, that conversation could have been handled better... but this time the words will come directly from you, from your heart, so she will have no choice but to listen. Just be blunt. Don't give her even a smidgen of hope that you might change your mind, or she will latch onto that and you will never be free.» Ed listened carefully to Oswald's words and he found some truth in them. Yes, he was probably right, this was the best course of action.

Ed stood up, and Oswald looked surprised.

«Where are you going?» he asked.

«To write this letter. Thanks to you, now I know exactly what to say. The sooner I get this over with, the better.» Ed said and stood there just a moment longer, watching Oswald recover from the first stupor after his answer.

«I couldn't agree more.» Oswald said with a bright smile.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isabella refuses to give up, Edward and Isabella get in trouble, and Oswald has to make a deal.

After Ed left to go write his letter, Oswald found himself alone with his half-eaten plate of pancakes, which he stared at for a moment, before smiling to himself and resuming eating it.

He couldn't believe his luck. Things were finally going his way, and he didn't even have to do much. Sure, he knew Isabella would fight back this time too, just like last time. But Edward seemed determined enough to make Oswald feel confident that this time it would be different. After all, he was the one Ed had run to for help when things with her had gotten too hard. He was the one Ed came to – to his surprise – in the middle of the night, looking for comfort. He was the one currently eating a delicious breakfast Ed had prepared specifically for him. Yes, the odds were in his favor for once, and he wouldn't miss this opportunity to put as much distance between Edward and Isabella as he possibly could. He had already started, by supporting Ed's idea to write a letter instead of contacting her directly, and he planned to continue discouraging him from seeing her or hearing from her in the future.

Later that day, after Ed had finished writing his message and they had sent one of Oswald's men to deliver it, so it could reach Isabella as quickly as possible, they went back to work as if nothing had even happened.

Oswald still couldn't shake off that feeling he had felt since the night before, when Ed had crawled into his bed, and they had held each other until they fell asleep. He wasn't that deluded, he knew Ed was still harboring feelings for Isabella, and it would take a while for him to get over her – Oswald had already discarded his previous belief that Ed could just up and forget about her. He had to give it to her, she had proved herself a valid adversary, somehow. – But the events of the previous night gave him hope.

He still had some matters that worried him, though, and he found it imperative to discuss them with Ed as soon as possible. He hadn't brought this up earlier because he didn't think it was the right time, but now that Ed seemed calmer and more focused, he figured it was just the right moment.

He approached Ed at his desk, and the other man looked up at him from the papers he was working on.

«Ed, you need to know, Barbara was here the other day.» he begun, and Ed raised his eyebrows in response.

«Yes. She wanted to inform me that we are currently at war with them.» he continued. Ed frowned for a moment, then smiled. Oswald wasn't sure how to feel about that reaction until Edward spoke.

«Good. I hope they know I don't intend to lose.» Ed said.

This rang as positive to Oswald's ears. So Ed hadn't given up on revenge yet. And he had distanced himself from Isabella as well, so now maybe that part of his plan he had so looked forward to could actually come into fruition. They could catch Butch together and kill him. Oswald wouldn't have much cared about Butch's fate, it's not like he feared the guy, he hardly saw him as a nuisance, but Butch dying was integral part of his plan, so he had to die. End of story. He didn't care what consequences this would have. If Tabitha really was in love with Butch – as it would seem, since she had ended up sacrificing her hand to save him – then even better. That meant two birds one stone, for Oswald, as that would be the perfect chance to exact his revenge on Tabitha too. That only left Barbara... and he had no doubt that after Butch's death, those two would team up against them, but he wasn't too scared. With Edward at his side, he was sure he could overcome this and much more.

«That's good to hear. So you are still planning on making Butch pay?» Oswald asked with a smile. More of a rhetorical question, really. He already knew what Ed meant, but he wanted to hear it from him.

«Of course. Last time I let myself be distracted... but not this time. There's nothing to stop me now.» Ed said, getting a bit more serious. Oswald could swear Ed looked like he was in pain. It must have been thinking about Isabella that caused that. Oswald felt anger build up in his stomach, but he kept it quiet. He couldn't show his true feelings yet, but he tried to look at the positives instead. Ed had just openly admitted to not wanting to have anything to do with Isabella, and this was enough to make Oswald feel much better.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Oswald didn't rush to answer the door, confident Olga would do it, but after a moment the bell rang again, so Oswald rolled his eyes.

«I'll go.» he told Ed, and turned to walk away.

When he finally reached the door, he was already feeling upset for the interruption and for having to open the door himself, but he felt way worse as soon as he opened it and saw who was standing on the other side. He had to resist the urge to slam the door in her face.

«Good afternoon, Mr. Mayor. Is Edward home?» Isabella asked with a polite smile. Oswald hesitated, but he managed to force a polite smile too, although not as believable, probably.

«I'm afraid not, _sweetheart_. And even if he was, you aren't welcome here. Never come here again. Don't try to contact him, goodbye.» he said, and started closing the door, but to his surprise, Isabella stopped it with her foot. Or maybe he shouldn't have been that surprised, he thought. He should have known better than to underestimate this woman.

Still, his temporary state of astonishment allowed Isabella to push the door open and step inside. He found himself taking a step back, allowing her in, just before regretting it and placing himself in her way again, to stop her from getting further.

«Didn't you hear what I just said? Are you deaf or just stupid?» Oswald asked, not hiding his resentment anymore. He noticed she was holding a folded sheet of paper in her hands, which she was nervously fidgeting with.

«I understand your position all too well, but I have to see Edward-» she started saying, before Oswald interrupted her.

«What's that?» he asked, pointing at the paper.

«Oh, this is the letter Edward wrote me.» she said.

«And couldn't you write a letter too? Actually, no. You shouldn't do that either.» Oswald replied bitterly. She tilted her head and smiled at him. He hated that particular smile so much. She looked like she pitied him, like she knew something he didn't, and like she assumed she'd already won. He hated that too.

«I know what this letter says, but if you look more carefully, there's a message in here.» Isabella explained.

«No, _duh_ , there's a message. It's a letter.» Oswald snapped. This made Isabella chuckle, which only served to make him more furious.

«No, oh, gosh. A _secret_ message, I meant.» she said in a very condescending tone Oswald didn't like at all, but then again. Was there a tone she'd ever used that he'd liked?

Oswald instinctively ripped the letter from her hands to look at it. Could it be possible that Edward had actually put a “secret message” in his break up letter? But then, it was Edward Nygma they were talking about, of course it was possible, in fact, even very likely and perfectly on brand, as Oswald was forced to admit to himself while skimming the page. At a first glance, nothing was out of ordinary. It talked about Ed's conflicting feelings, about how Isabella would be in danger as long as they were together, about – and Oswald liked this part – how Isabella should never try to contact him again. Finally, something Oswald could agree on. The overall tone seemed pretty assertive too, just like Oswald had told him. “Don't give her even a smidgen of hope or she'll latch onto that”. But then, looking more carefully, he realized the initials of each sentence formed a sentence of their own.

“My beloved, I'll never forget you.” it read. Oswald glared at the page, inadvertently wrinkling it in his hand as he clenched his fists. He was too focused on this matter to stop Isabella from walking past him, and even when he realized this, he still wasn't able to stop her in time, and all he could do was chase her, yelling at her to come back.

«Edward?» she called, and sure enough, a few moments later, Ed poked his head in the hallway, attracting her attention, and she ran to him, Oswald immediately behind.

Ed looked at Isabella, clearly shocked to see her there, then he looked at him, and Oswald gave him an apologetic look.

«I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen.» he said. Ewardd nodded and looked back at Isabella. Oswald was still holding the letter in his hand. It was all crumbled up by this point.

«I received your letter, I saw the message.» she said, stepping closer to Ed. Ed took a step back, so she stopped. Oswald stood there, watching them, not really knowing what else to do in this situation.

«If you read the letter, then you know how I feel. You shouldn't be here.» Ed said, swallowing drily.

Oswald felt a nudge of satisfaction in hearing that.

«But... the message... “My beloved, I'll never forget you”.» she recited, stepping closer and grabbing Ed's hands to hold in hers. Oswald winced.

«That... is true. But it doesn't contradict what the rest of the letter says. I mean it, Isabella.» Ed seemed to almost choke on her name. Isabella's smile faltered. Ed pulled back, forcing her to let go of his hands. Oswald lowered his face and kept watching the scene with a pleased smirk. He still couldn't believe Ed really couldn't stop himself from putting a little stupid secret message in there, but he figured he should have known. Still, maybe it was worth it, if not for anything else, because this allowed Oswald to get to see Isabella's heart break in real time. He almost wished he had popcorn or something.

«But... I love you. And you love me.» Isabella insisted, confusion apparent in her voice.

«Isabella, stop.» Ed said, suddenly looking away at the floor, unable to stand her gaze any longer.

«At least... since I'm here, could you say it to my face?» Isabella asked after a moment of silence.

Oswald hadn't realized how loud his own heartbeat felt in his ears until that brief pause where that was the only sound he could hear. He kept shifting his eyes from one to the other, anxiously trying to predict what might happen next.

«I-... I don't think it's necessary, I already explained in great detail how-» Ed tried to say, but Isabella cut him off.

«Please?» she pleaded. Ed crumbled. He nodded and Isabella sighed in relief. On the polar opposite of that spectrum of emotions, was Oswald, standing in that hallway that suddenly seemed to stretch forever, as Ed felt so distant from him right now.

Isabella and Ed walked past him. Oswald stood there, turning to watch them walk away. Ed turned to him while he walked by, pausing for a moment to speak quietly to him.

«It won't take long. We are going for a walk. Some fresh air might help me, I feel like I'm suffocating.» he said, and all Oswald could do was nod silently.

Based on past experiences with those two, Oswald didn't get a good feeling. He felt like nothing good could come from this. He would have wanted to discourage Ed from even going, but he knew that he would risk painting himself as an antagonist to Isabella's victim act, and he was too afraid Ed would decide Oswald was in the wrong.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Ed felt his heart in his throat all the way there, while they exited the mansion, and while they walked in silence for a brief stretch, before he stopped in his tracks. Isabella took another couple steps, before noticing and topping as well, turning to look at him. He didn't want to put too much distance between them and the mansion – between them and _Oswald_ – it felt inexplicably safer that way.

«I suppose talking about this matter in person feels more personal. Maybe more correct, too.» Ed said, figuring he had to start somewhere.

Isabella looked at him, as if expecting more, and he thought that was fair enough. He was the one meant to do the explaining, anyhow. He cleared his throat.

«Coming here wasn't a good idea. There's a reason if I asked you to stay away from me, and I apologize if my message was misleading, I just couldn't help myself...» he cursed himself for doing that now. He should have know better, but it was true, he really couldn't help it. He always had to leave some little cue, didn't he?

Isabella stepped closer and reached out to touch his face, but Ed flinched away from her touch, and she dropped her arm back to her side.

«These reasons still aren't completely clear to me.» she said. Ed was still trying to find the right words, but she continued, «I know what you wrote in the letter, but I fail to understand why my resemblance with your ex-girlfriend is such an issue.»

«Because I killed her!» Ed snapped at her. She looked taken aback for a moment, but she quickly recovered.

«I know that, we have been over this. I trust you, I know you won't hurt me.» she said, giving him an encouraging smile.

«That's where you are wrong. You don't know that. You don't know... many things, about me.» he said, nervously fixing his glasses.

«What things? I want to know everything about you. I'm not afraid.» she said.

«You once said you were. You were right, you should be. It's wiser.»

She looked at him so intently, Ed felt like she was trying to see the inside of his brain.

«Then tell me. What is it? You can tell anything.» she tried to reassure him, once again getting closer and reaching for his face. This time he let her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

«It's Kristen. Every time I look at you, I see her. Sometimes I'm not sure I can see the difference. I know you are not her, but you look so much-... I keep finding myself slipping, and it's- it's wrong.» he tried to explain.

«It's okay, Ed. It's okay,» she said, cupping his face to force him to look at her, «if it can make you feel better, you can call me Kristen, or Miss Kringle. I don't mind. As long as we are together-» Ed stared at her while she spoke, growing horror in his eyes, until she mentioned Kristen, then he pulled back, slipping away from her hands. In fact, he even took her wrists and forced her to lower her hands to her chest, using this hold to put some distance between them.

«That's not right.» he said, unable to say anything else. He wasn't even sure how he should feel. Should he be happy? Should he appreciate her efforts, or should he be concerned for her? All he knew was that felt wrong, even if she said that, he couldn't bring himself to ask her to endure something like this. He felt scared. Scared by her words and by what they might imply. He had so much more to tell her, but right now he couldn't move past this point.

Ed heard a sound, but by the time he turned to look at the source, a van had already stopped in front of them. He only had a few seconds to realize this was bad, and he barely had the time to understand what was happening, because immediately after that, the sliding door of the van opened. All he knew was that two masked men jumped out and he had just enough time to process that he recognized the smell of chloroform, before everything went dark.

 

When he woke up, he felt dizzy and confused. It took him a moment to remember the last thing that happened before he passed out. Right, the van, chloroform. But now he was awake, so why was everything still dark? And why could he barely breathe? Right when he reached the conclusion that he must have had a bag on his head, said bag was pulled away and he squinted for a second, before his eyes adapted to the light again. Then he saw Tabitha's face. “Oh, no.” he thought, noticing Butch was standing right beside her. He looked around and immediately recognized that place. He was confused for a moment, he thought Oswald had told him Gabe had gotten rid of everything. Then he realized the chairs and bondage weren't exactly the same. He heard a muffled voice and he looked to his side. He suddenly remembered Isabella was there too. She had just woken up, and Butch pulled away the bag from her head. She looked scared, as she passed her eyes in between the two people standing in front of them, then she noticed Edward and she looked at him with inquisitive and confused eyes.

«Are you okay?» Ed asked her.

«Yes, I think.» she said, «But what is happening?» she asked, fear making her voice shaky.

Ed turned to the two standing in front of them and glared at both.

«This isn't a good idea. You will regret this, I promise you.» he said in a deep voice, in the most menacing tone he could manage.

Butch laughed at him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Oswald got tired of pacing. It was taking way too long.

«I knew it. I knew I was right, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have let him go.» he mumbled to himself, kicking over a chair in anger.

He wished he could say he couldn't believe Edward had abandoned him to go with Isabella, but this wouldn't have been the first time, and the truth is, Oswald was fully expecting this at this point.

Still, part of him refused to believe it. Anyone else might have called it paranoia, maybe delusional thinking, but he couldn't stop his mind from presenting him with all sorts of alternative scenarios. What if something bad had happened to Ed? What if he'd gotten hurt? What if he had actually rejected Isabella, and she had reacted violently? What if Ed was bleeding on the side of the street right now?

It didn't matter how farfetched those ideas were, Oswald grew more and more frantic the longer he waited, until he couldn't wait anymore. He walked outside as fast as he could, following the path he assumed those two must have taken, but he couldn't see them anywhere and he started to feel discouraged, and after a while he stopped. He sighed, as he looked around, just in case. If Ed was nowhere to be found, the most logical explanation had to be that he had left with Isabella, after all.

Then Oswald looked at the ground a few feet ahead and he thought he recognized something. He walked closer to inspect the object and he found it to be a little bracelet he had seen on Isabella's wrist. His heart skipped a beat as he realized what this might mean. She wouldn't have just dropped it, and even so, Ed would have certainly noticed and picked it up for her, so what was it doing on the ground? The horrible feeling that something bad had actually happened to Ed downed on him, and he had to struggle not to fall into a panic and to keep thinking rationally.

It didn't take him long to piece it together, and he went to the next most likely place to find answers.

He walked into the Sirens Club, strutting with purpose, staring Barbara down, as she waved her hand to send away the people she was talking to, and she greeted him with a snarl-turned-into-smile.

«Pengy, what brings you here?» she asked.

«Where the hell are they? Where is Ed?» Oswald asked, not stopping until he was right in front of her and he pointed a finger directly in her face.

She moved his finger away from her face with her hand.

«I have no idea what you are talking about.» she said. Oswald stomped his foot indignantly.

«Tell me where they are, now, or I swear...» he said pulling out a gun and waving it in between their faces just to show her he had come armed and ready to act on his words.

«I don't know.» she said in an annoyed tone, «Why would I know where Ed is? And who's “they”?» she asked, ignoring Oswald and walking behind the counter.

«Ed and Isabella. They disappeared. I know Butch and Tabitha took them, so where are they?» he repeated his question, following Barbara and standing in front of her on the other side of the counter, the volume of his voice rising witch each new word. The irony of how their situation had been reversed wasn't lost on either of them. She blinked wide eyed as if she'd realized something.

«Well?» Oswald said, pointing his gun at her.

«Those two...» Barbara frowned, giving Oswald the feeling she was talking more to herself than to him.

«Answer me. Now.» Oswald demanded. Barbara sighed, she poured herself a drink and chugged it down, before slamming the glass down on the counter.

«If it's really them, I might know where they could be.» she admitted, sounding almost upset.

Oswald lowered his gun, starting to realize maybe Barbara wasn't lying, maybe they really had acted behind her back. It almost made him smile to think about it, but he was too worried about Ed's safety to concern himself with Barbara's feelings.

«So?» Oswald said.

«Not so fast, I need reassurance no harm will come to them.» Barbara said, pressing her hands on the counter and leaning forward a bit.

Oswald scoffed, then he sighed.

«Sure. Whatever, I don't care. Just tell me.» Barbara didn't seem to convinced by his words.

«Look-» he paused, putting the gun away, «I won't hurt Tabitha, and I won't hurt Butch, if that's still a thing you care about, I just want to find Edward. I won't raise a finger on your associates if you can assure me that this is the last time Butch, or Tabitha, come against me, and Edward specifically.»

«...And his girl.» Barbara said, as if trying to complete his sentence. He blinked.

«Sure. Right. So do we have a deal?» he wasn't sure what to make of Barbara's question. He didn't want to outwardly state he didn't care, although, honestly, maybe it would have been so much easier if they had actually been the ones to kill that woman, once and for all. But right now planning and scheming didn't matter. With each passing second, his concern for Ed's well-being grew stronger.

She stared at him, with an expression he couldn't quite understand, then she shrugged.

«Fine. They asked me quite the number of questions the other day about how I found them last time Nygma kidnapped them. I answered them, I thought they were just curious.» she explained, crossing her arms.

It finally hit Oswald. Of course, she meant they had gathered information to replicate Ed's chosen form of torture, so that must have probably meant they had brought them to the same location as well.

Barbara must have read the realization click in his eyes and she gave him a nod. A moment later they were on their way.

 

~ ~ ~

 

«That doesn't even make sense.» Ed said.

«Why? It's literally the same thing. Either she zaps you or I cut her hand.» Butch said, sounding frustrated, pointing at them with the butcher knife in his good hand.

«Pressing the button was going to stop the blade, it was mechanical, so I knew it would work. This has no stakes, because who's to tell me you aren't gonna cut her hand anyway? I can't trust you the same way as I would a machine.» Ed explained, resisting rolling his eyes, like he couldn't believe he had to explain this. Tabitha didn't show the same amount of restraint and rolled her eyes.

«What does it matter? You get the point.» she said.

Ed glared at her. Butch walked to the table to fidget with the timer. Ed followed his movements, then he studied Tabitha. He could see her hand was still bandaged and he noticed she still couldn't use it.

«How is that healing, by the way? It doesn't hurt too bad, I hope.» he said with a smirk, just to piss her off.

«Why are you doing this to us?» Isabella finally asked, on the verge of crying. Ed looked at her. He realized she must have been truly terrified. She wasn't used to this kind of thing, the way the rest of them were, regardless of which side they happened to be on this time.

Butch looked at her, then at Ed. He looked confused for a moment, then he smiled.

«She has no idea, does she? She doesn't even know you.» he said.

«She knows... enough.» Ed said, still glaring at him.

«But she doesn't know why you two are here. You didn't tell her. Why? Are you afraid she's gonna run away screaming?» Butch laughed, «Do you know your boyfriend is a killer?» he asked, leaning next to her, way too close for comfort.

«Yes.» she let out the breathy syllable, looking down and only quickly glancing at Butch as if unsure if she should look directly at him or not. Butch's eyebrows shoot up. He shot a look at Tabitha, she looked surprised too.

«Oh, wow. I was right then. She really is a nut-job like you, huh?» he said, laughing some more.

«Anyway, since you asked. This is retribution. See, your man found it fitting to unjustly accuse us and he is responsible for that.» he paused, pointing at Tabitha's hand. Isabella's eyes quickly shifted to her bandaged hand, then back. Tabitha looked almost uncomfortable. «So now we are gonna put him through the same thing he put us through. It's only fair.»

«Enough chit-chat, Butch. Set the damned timer.» Tabitha said. Butch nodded and did just that.

Isabella looked at Edward. He wasn't sure what her expression meant. She looked confused, mostly, he thought.

«You did this to them? Why?» she asked.

«This man is the one who shot you.» Ed said, nodding in Butch's direction. Isabella looked shocked to learn that, and she looked at Butch, as if trying to take in this bomb of an information.

«I didn't, but like that matters at this point.» Butch muttered, aware they wouldn't listen to him.

«So you did it... for me?» she asked, looking back at Ed. He hesitated.

«...Yes.» hearing that, suddenly she smiled, while her eyes got teary.

«You tortured two people to avenge me?» she asked, kind of redundantly, but maybe it was more of a way for her to process that information. Ed nodded, and she gasped. Tears started streaming down her face, but she didn't stop smiling and she tilter her head a bit.

Ed stared back at her, unsure what do say. He hadn't expected this reaction from her. He was genuinely as flabbergasted as anybody else.

«So the way this works is, if I don't zap him before the time runs out, you are gonna cut my hand off?» she asked, looking up at Butch.

«Uh... yeah, exactly.» he said. Isabella smiled. She looked back at Ed, then again at Butch.

«You might as well cut it off now, then.» she said.

Butch looked actually shocked. Tabitha too. Ed himself, he had to admit, was pretty surprised.

«Isabella...» he tried to say, but she looked at him with an even brighter smile. She sniffled before speaking.

«It's alright, dear. I can live without. But you... how could I live without _you_?» she asked.

Edward's heart stopped. He hadn't even realized tears had gathered in his eyes until they started falling in this moment.

«Damn, that's a bummer.» Tabitha said, shooting a look at Butch. Butch shrugged.

«So... we cut anyway, or...?» he asked her.

«Nobody is cutting anything.» said a fifth voice, that none of them expected to hear. Ed looked ahead, behind Tabitha, and he saw Barbara Kean walk into the room. Butch and Tabitha's attention was caught by her too, and they turned to face her. Then Ed saw someone else walk in, following Barbara and stopping only when he was standing right beside her, leaning slightly on his cane.

«Babs? What are you doing here?» Tabitha asked her.

«No. What are _you_ doing here?» she asked back.

Ed followed the exchange, but his eyes were focused on Oswald, who was looking right at him. Suddenly Oswald started walking towards him. Tabitha tried to step in the way, but Barbara stopped her by stretching out one arm in front of her. Tabitha shot her a surprised glare.

Oswald ignored all of that and he walked right to his chair, crouching next to him, and started working to set him free of his restrains.

«Come on, we are leaving.» Oswald said quietly.

«I don't know what's going on here, but Barbara, you have no right to do this.» Butch said.

«Like hell I don't, Butch. When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed.» she snapped back at him.

«An “order”?» Butch asked in a mocking tone.

«What are you talking about?» Tabitha asked her.

«I told you to stay put, didn't I? But you couldn't just listen, no, you had to do things your way.» Tabitha shook her head at those words.

«Whatever. It's too late now, anyway. We should just kill all three of them, and be done with it.» she said, turning to glance at them. Oswald stopped what he was going – he had freed one of Ed's hands in the meantime – and looked up at her. He stood up and walked up to her.

«Let's make one thing clear. If you kill Ed, I will stop at nothing to avenge him. I will tear this damned city down, if I have to. You will have nowhere to hide! I will find you, and I will kill.... you... slowly.»

Ed looked at Oswald in amazement. Those words mattered so much to him, he couldn't even begin to express how or why. In that moment he knew – he felt it – that he would have done the same if the situation had been reversed. And he knew that Oswald meant what he said.

«Tabitha...» Barbara warned her.

«Fine!» Tabitha finally conceded, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Then both women looked at Butch and his eyes went wide, as if to say “seriously?” but he just grunted and rolled his eyes, dropping the knife.

«Oh. Oh, dear. Thank god.» Isabella said, exhaling as if she'd been holding her breath all this time.

Edward looked at her, as if suddenly remembering she was there too. Now, Oswald's words assumed a new meaning. He thought about it. “If you kill _Ed_ ”. No mention of Isabella at all. Did his words extend to her as well, or did Oswald not care at all about her well-being? Oswald must have known how much Isabella meant to Edward, even if he had already tried to break up with her twice. Even if he had succeeded – which he wasn't sure he had this time either – Oswald must have know Ed would never want any harm to come to her. That was the point of breaking up in the first place. What would have been the point of protecting her from himself, if then he let her be killed by someone else?

Ed made a mental note to discuss this matter with Oswald, later, when they would all be out of there and safe.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Oswald resumed his work, finally freeing Edward. Without even thinking, he threw his arms around his shoulders, smiling in relief. He felt Ed's arms tentatively reciprocate, before falling back down.

«Wait... you've actually made a deal? With him?» Butch asked Barbara, pointing at Oswald. Oswald glared at him while he helped Edward stand up.

«It's a truce. You let these two go, and they will let this go. And we will all act as if none of this happened. Clear enough?» she explained, gaining glares and a scoff from the other two.

Ed, who had walked to Isabella's chair to get her free, stopped and turned to Oswald, giving him an incredulous look.

«What?» he asked.

«It was the only way.» he justified himself, «We are all better off like this.» Ed didn't seem to like that, but he resumed untying Isabella.

As soon as Isabella was free, she leaped into Ed's arms, and he hugged her back. Oswald watched this happen in front of him, unable to disguise the disgust in his face. He noticed Barbara looking at him with a smirk he didn't like, so he quickly changed his expression to the most neutral he could.

«Well, as usual, it wasn't a pleasure.» Oswald said, walking past Barbara.

«Likewise.» she responded with a sarcastic smile.

Ed and Isabella followed Oswald, leaving the other three behind, to do whatever they were going to do now – Oswald honestly didn't care. They headed back to the mansion, bringing Isabella along. She still looked pretty shaken by the experience.

Oswald didn't feel bad for her. On the contrary, he didn't think he could hate her more. Somehow, she had done it again. It was like turning the tables around and fucking him over was her first and favorite hobby, and she was damn good at it.

Oswald was afraid this traumatic experience would draw Ed and Isabella even closer. He had no choice but to leave the two of them alone to finish their talk, but as he left, he caught a glimpse of them standing way too close to each other for his liking, and he had to come to terms with the fact that he might have been right.

Now more than ever, he felt the sting of regret for not killing her when he had the chance.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Oswald excused himself, and Ed watched him walk away. He wished he could have stayed, but he knew right now wasn't the moment. There was a lot he wanted to discuss with him – he wanted to thank him again for saving their lives, and he wanted to ask him some questions.

Isabella stepped closer to him, gently placing her hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her, to get his attention. She was standing very close, but right now it didn't bother him. After what they had been through, he was more than happy to be able to stand in the same room as her in the first place.

«I'm so sorry for getting you involved in all of this.» he said. It was true. He really wished Isabella didn't have to deal with that ugliness.

She shook her head.

«It's quite alright. Although, I thought you had left this kind of thing in your past.» she said.

«Yes, of course. But knowing someone wanted to hurt you, and knowing that someone is still out there...» he replied, looking down at his feet. «I couldn't let it slide. But I understand if this is too much for you.»

Isabella again took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

«I would never think that.» she sighed, «I've told you, haven't I? Nobody I've ever dated has ever done something for me that could even compare. I am... flattered. I never thought I would find a romance like this in real life, not in a lifetime.» she gently stroked Ed's cheek, smiling.

Her words took just a moment longer to process for his brain. In the meantime he just stared at her, and even when he was sure he had heard her right, it still didn't feel possible. He convinced himself he must have misunderstood, somehow.

«You mean... you still want to date me? Despite all of this?» he asked.

«”Despite”?» she asked, rising her eyebrows, then she huffed a laugh, «No. _Because_ of this.» she said.

Ed realized she had gotten much closer. Their noses were brushing against each other, but he still couldn't stop looking into her eyes, as if looking for even more confirmation that she meant it. It became pretty clear she did, when he closed the distance to kiss her, and she responded to the kiss much more passionately than he had expected.

 

The next morning, after Isabella had left to go to her job at the library, Edward was still feeling in a good mood. He and Isabella had talked at length the night before, and they had cleared many things up between them. Although, he had once again neglected to mention his hallucinations. He felt like Isabella really liked him, and no matter what awful thing she discovered about him, she would refuse to leave his side, even going as far as sounding like she especially enjoyed those aspects of him. And yet, when it came to how messed up his brain was, he preferred to keep it to himself. At least for now. He had to make some clarity first. He couldn't share something he didn't understand well enough himself, and whatever had been going on in that head of his did nothing but get more and more confusing each passing day.

He decided to put this issue aside, for now, and he approached Oswald instead, with the intent of finally having the conversation he had been hoping to have with him since the previous night.

He walked into Oswald's office, walking up to his desk. Oswald lifted his eyes from his work and looked at him.

«I was hoping we could... discuss something.» Ed said.

«Oh. Of course.» Oswald said, immediately stopping everything he was doing and standing up. He looked unsure of what to do for a moment, as if he was doubting his choice to stand, but he settled on it after Ed didn't take a sit either.

«What do you want to discuss?» Oswald asked, circling the desk until he was standing in front of Ed.

«I wanted to thank you for saving me and Isabella, yesterday.» Ed said.

«Oh, don't mention it.» Oswald replied, with a smile that wanted to be shy, but still failed to mask how proud he felt.

«I thought I should mention it, instead. You said something yesterday, when we were there, that got me thinking.» Ed continued.

«Oh?» was all Oswald said. He looked at him expectantly.

«It's what you said to Tabitha. Remember?» Ed asked.

«Well... yes, I think so.» Oswald said, but he didn't seem sure. Ed though he must simply be feeling a bit embarrassed now that they were out of that high-stakes situation. It had been quite a statement, after all. Ed thought to refresh his memory, just in case.

«You said if anybody killed me, you would tear this city down to hunt them down.»

«Right... I said that.» Oswald said, smiling nervously.

«Did you mean that?» Ed asked, after a pause, starting to feel a bit insecure about it too, now that he had noticed Oswald's attitude. He still wasn't sure if he was just overthinking this.

«Yes! I absolutely meant every word I said.» Oswald confirmed. Ed felt himself relax. He wasn't sure why, but this mattered a lot to him.

«That's good! That's good... I want you to know that this statement goes both ways.» he said, a bit hesitant. He watched Oswald fail to hold back a smile. He smiled back, albeit more modestly, and he cleared his throat.

«I just need to ask you this. Would you do the same if someone hurt Isabella?»

He watched Oswald evaluate what the right answer might be. Ed didn't like how long it took him to reply.

«If that would make you happy, I... I would do anything.» Oswald said. He sounded sincere, but his answer still sounded a little off. Ed couldn't put his finger on it, though.

«For me? You would do it, for me?» Ed asked.

«Well... obviously. You are my friend. I have no personal relationship with Isabella, but I know how important she is for you, so, of course. Anything you would ask me to do, I would do it.»

Edward nodded, processing this answer and preparing for his next question. He didn't want to sound ungrateful or bitter, and he genuinely hoped he wouldn't come off that way, but he wanted to be blunt.

«Are you sure? Because last time someone did hurt her, you struck a deal with them for a truce.»

«Oh, Ed. I only said what I had to to get us all out of that situation.» Oswald said with a slightly condescending smile, as if Ed had been stupid to even consider another possibility. He guessed he had been, just a little bit, after all. He felt a bit of embarrassment, but he tried to dissimulate.

«So you never intended to respect the truce?» he asked, a subtle complicit smile creeping on his face.

«I _intend_ to do everything in my power to keep you safe.» Oswald said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, «...And Isabella too, obviously.»

«But I can't stop you from doing whatever you feel like you have to do. All I can do is support you, and try to protect you.» he continued, after Ed had assumed he had finished speaking. He wasn't expecting this, and he just stared back, his smile still loosely hanging there, while the rest of his facial muscles spontaneously relaxed.

«I know you don't need protecting of course. You are a grown man, and you are so smart and everything. I would never dare to assume-... I don't meant to treat you as anything less then-» Oswald begun rambling when Ed failed to respond to his previous statement, clearly starting to get nervous and trying to backtrack. Ed stopped him by putting both his hands on his shoulders. It worked, because Oswald shut up mid-sentence and looked at him, wide-eyed. Ed smiled at him.

«You are my friend. My very best friend.» Oswald said, miraculously finding his voice again.

«I know. And you are a great friend, Oswald. I'm so lucky to have you.» Ed said.

He watched a relieved smile slowly appear on his friend's face, accompanied by a soft gasp.

Ed felt like an ungrateful little shit for doubting Oswald's motives. Of course he could trust him. He mentally scolded himself for doing otherwise.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ed comes to a shocking realization, and Oswald has to pay the consequences of his actions.

Edward excused himself and left city hall just a few minutes earlier, with Oswald's permission, of course. He had a date with Isabella tonight, and he needed to stop by the mansion to get ready for it.

He picked a different suit and tried different ties, it took him longer than he thought it would, overall. He settled for a dark green one, and a striped tie. When he was done, he rushed to the door, but before he could reach it, a voice called his attention.

«Got a date, boy wonder?»

He stopped in his tracks, and he turned to the living room. He walked in, and found Barbara nonchalantly lounging on an armchair. He had to wonder how the hell this woman kept getting into their house. Who was letting her in? He thought Oswald had fixed that problem, so did she break in this time, or something?

With caution, he took a few long steps in her direction, studying her and his surroundings.

«Relax, it's just me. And I'm not here to start trouble. We have a truce, remember?» she said.

«What do you want, then?»

Ed fought the instinct to let his curiosity run wild and get the best of him, but he still approached with a discrete amount of interest, against any better judgment.

«I just want to have a little chat, that's all.» she said, crossing her legs and leaning back, as if she belonged there.

«I'm not apologizing for what I did to Butch and Tabitha. They deserved it.» Ed said, defensively.

«You really seem to believe that.» Ed blinked a few times at that statement.

«I sure hope so. Butch shot Isabella. He _deserves_ , to pay. I will admit Tabitha's little accident was mere collateral damage, and I might even refrain from getting her involved in the future, if that would appease you, but you can't stop me from killing Butch.»

«I thought we had a truce.» Barbara said, with a knowing smirk.

«...Right.»

«It would be such a pity if something were to happen to Butch, though, seeing as he is innocent.»

Ed frowned.

«Butch. Is not. Innocent. There are witnesses-»

«Sure, sure. I can see why you believe that. All someone needs is the means and the opportunity, and he had both. Not to mention the motive, of course.» she interrupted him.

«So you agree with me... it was him. It couldn't not be him. Who else could it be?» Ed asked, kind of rhetorically.

«That's a good question.» Barbara smiled. Ed didn't like that. He couldn't understand where she was going with this, and it upset him. Not to mention she was wasting his time, and he was gonna be late for his date.

«What does that even mean?» Ed asked, his patience running thin.

«I just mean what I said. Have you found an answer yet?» she almost sounded amused. Ed had enough, if all she was there to do was mock him and provoke him, then-

«What do you want? I know it was Butch, you can't persuade me from killing him. I already told you I'm willing to spare Tabitha, is that not enough?» he asked.

«That's very considerate of you, but I don't appreciate your hostility. I'm just here to help.»

«You are helping me _how_ , exactly?» Ed stepped closer, rising his voice just a smidgen. She didn't look too fazed.

Barbara leaned forward, raising her hands in an emphatic gesture.

«I'm helping you find the real perpetrator, of course. I thought that was obvious.»

«Obvious, indeed.» Ed snarled at her.

«No need to be like that. See, I know Butch is innocent, because I already know who the culprit is. But I can understand why you'd be willing to believe this story. It's always harder to see what's right under our noses... isn't it?» she said, sounding almost sympathetic, but Ed knew this was all a rouse. Whatever she wanted from him, she wasn't gonna get. He could see right through her.

«Listen to me. Whatever you are trying to do, it isn't working. I get that you are trying to protect Tabitha, but-»

«You still don't get it, do you? I didn't think I would have to say it, but...» she fake coughed into her hand, «Penguin!» she muttered, and she coughed again.

Ed stared at her. His shoulders dropped. He was confused and shocked for a moment, before anger took over. He scoffed, trying to play it cool.

«Did you just... fake cough “Penguin”? I don't know what game you are playing, but that's such a stretch- how did you think you could make me believe that?»

«I don't need to make you believe anything. It's up to you to uncover the truth. I'm just helping you open your eyes to it.» she paused and stood up, «Think about it. Means and opportunity... check.»

Ed let out a nervous laugh. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman, coming into his house uninvited and accusing his best friend of such an awful act, and with no proof!

«You are forgetting the motive.» he said with a big smug smile.

«I'm not, he has one. The oldest in the book, in fact... Rich men want it, wise men know it, the poor all need it...»

« _Love_.» he said.

Ed's smile faltered. He turned his back to Barbara, not willing to show her his confidence cracking. He couldn't face her until he had regained it. He wouldn't show weakness. He knew she had to have something in mind. She was just trying to pit them against each other, clearly.

«You are just trying to divide us. You are afraid of what we can accomplish together.» he said, slowly turning back to face her again, flaunting his smuggest grin.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and inclined just one corner of her mouth into an knowing smirk, tilting her head. Ed wasn't sure what she was insinuating with that expression, but he knew he didn't like it.

«Oh, I might have miscalculated. Maybe _that_ 's the reason you latched on his story so adamantly. Huh. I would have never thought.» she said with a shrug.

«Stop it. It's not like that. You... you have no idea what you are talking about. You are lying and you need to leave.» Ed said, pointing an accusatory finger at her. She raised her hands in front of her, defensively, but he could tell from her face that she wasn't intimidated. She had him exactly where she wanted him, somehow.

«Promise you'll think about it?» she asked, but he could tell she was just making fun of him at this point.

«There are witnesses.» Ed said, unsure who he was trying to convince anymore.

«Uh-huh.» was all he got out of her.

“As if those can't be easily fabricated. People will tell any story for a price.”, said a voice in his head.

«Get out.» he said, pointing at the door.

«Fine! Geez...» she said, walking past him. He stood there, not even turning to watch her leave. Too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention. Barbara had managed to stir up quite the storm in his mind, he had to give her that.

«He didn't do it. Oswald would never... he isn't in love with me.» he mumbled to himself, trying to calm down.

«What was that?» said Barbara, standing at the door by now. He could tell from her tone that she had heard him.

«Nothing. Just leave. All you did was lie, you have no proof. And Oswald... he isn't in love with me. That's just absurd.» _Was it?_

«Sure, whatever you are willing to convince yourself of. But don't you owe it to poor little Isabella to find out? She is out there, unaware of the danger... while the man who already tried to kill her once is still on the loose.»

Ed finally turned to face her and he glared at her. Her smug smile pissed him off.

«What do you have to gain from this? I must factor in your motivation.» he said, surprising himself, because he sounded way calmer than he was. And that's not what he thought he was gonna say. Somehow, his brain had filtered out the string of insults he was gonna throw at her.

«Don't worry about that, yet.» she said. She let out a little gloating giggle, then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Ed finally let out a long breath and he realized his legs felt like jelly.

He didn't believe a single word Barbara said, or he didn't want to. She had no proof. And she definitely was planning something. Those two facts alone were enough to doubt her words. But it wasn't about what she had said anyhow. Not just that, at least. All she had done was open the curtain to something unknown he had already been trying to grapple with, failing miserably... until now. If anything, this revelation was actually helping him make light of some recent events he hadn't known how to interpret, missing the right key for them. But now Barbara had handed that to him, and now that he could see more clearly, it all hit him all at once, like a dam had been opened above his shoulders, and he felt his head spin.

He thought about what Oswald had said earlier. He had had this feeling... like there was something escaping him, slipping away, just out of his reach. He hadn't been able to put a name to it, until now.

All of Oswald's words now assumed a new meaning.

 

“ _If you kill Ed, I will stop at nothing to avenge him. I will tear this damned city down, if I have to.”_

 

“ _Anything you would ask me to do, I would do it.”_

 

“ _I intend to do everything in my power to keep you safe.”_

 

 

“ _You are my friend. My very best friend.”_

 

He felt his blood freeze. The mere though filled him with dread. This couldn't be possible, could it?

He thought back to that time just a few nights earlier, when they had shared a bed. He remembered how eager Oswald had seemed to get out of bed, despite it being the middle of the night, just to comfort him – it eerily reminded him of Isabella's zealous willingness to being referred to as Kristen just to please him. He also remembered how Oswald had immediately offered to be with him for the rest of the night, even being willing to share his bed. And Ed was, now more than ever, so acutely aware of how easily he had accepted Oswald's offer. This reminded him of that strange feeling he had felt in his stomach that night, and then the next morning.

Barbara's knowing smirk appeared in his mind's eye, taunting him. The insinuation that he could ever possibly reciprocate that feeling, that alone was enough to turn his world inside out, and he felt sick. Actually sick to his stomach.

If it was true that Oswald was responsible – and yes, that was the next logical step. Ed was past grappling with the possibility of Oswald's romantic feelings for him at this point – then how could he ever feel like that for him?

If Oswald really was the man who had attempted to Isabella's life, the man responsible for her injury, and her coma, then Ed felt obligated to hate him. He had to, it was the only logical reaction to this revelation.

But could he truly take Barbara's word for it? Sure, it made sense, but that didn't make it true. Maybe none of this was true, he had simply been tricked. He considered himself smarter than average, but he knew he wasn't entirely immune to manipulation, he was still human, after all.

He spent several minutes in this state, before realizing how late it was. He remembered he was supposed to leave for his date, and he wondered what he should do for a short moment. He didn't feel like canceling the date, not with zero notice, and after being even late. That would be awfully rude, and Isabella had no fault in all of this. If anything, he felt he owed her even more to show up. He convinced himself seeing her would make him feel better, maybe give him some clarity, even.

 

Eventually, Isabella commented on it. It was inevitable. He was aware he was acting strange, he didn't know how to act normal in that situation. He hadn't wanted to burden her by sharing his mind, but that had resulted in him appearing distant, and she had noticed.

«You seem distracted. Ed, what's on your mind?» she asked him, reaching for his hand across the table. He was almost startled, brought back to earth by her touch.

He tried to dissimulate, but she didn't buy it. She looked concerned, and Edward felt guilty. He felt as if by hiding the truth he would be hurting her more, so he decided to open up a little. He didn't want to say too much yet, not before he had any semblance of proof.

«I've been made privy to something... something deeply upsetting to me, but I can't act on it until I'm sure this information is correct.» he purposefully sounded as vague as possible, but maybe too vague, because he could immediately tell Isabella's curiosity had been piqued.

«What is this about?» she asked. Ed sighed, considering whether to tell her or not, and he decided to share just a few more details, omitting Oswald's name.

«I may have discovered who is responsible for your incident.» Ed saw her eyebrows shoot up.

«Wasn't it that scary couple from yesterday?» she asked. A legitimate question, Ed had to admit.

«That might have been my mistake. I had all the reasons to believe Butch was responsible, but now something else has come up that made me reconsider. Unfortunately, my source is unreliable. She has her own agenda, of this I'm sure. So I don't know what to believe anymore.» he explained, feeling the weight on his chest get a little lighter. Talking about it surprisingly helped.

«When you will be sure if this other person is responsible... are you going to punish them?» Ed looked up in her eyes. Saying he was surprised by those words would be and understatement. He could tell there was a strange, dark, spark of excitement in her eyes.

Of course he wanted to please her. And above all, he wanted justice – or revenge, whichever was the term, these days – but he also couldn't bear the thought of being betrayed by his best friend. If that really was the case, however, he felt he had no choice but to react accordingly. The idea of hurting Oswald... he had to face it, it pained him more than he cared to admit.

 

Ed got home after his date, and walking past the living-room, he noticed Oswald on the couch.

«Oswald?» he called him, but he received no answer. He walked closer and upon farther investigation, it turned out Oswald was asleep. Ed noticed an almost entirely empty bottle of wine and a dirty glass on the table. He made a reprimanding face, looking at Oswald as if he could see him.

He realized he was completely alone with Oswald in the room, and probably in the whole mansion.

He observed Oswald's messy hair, his odd posture and half open mouth. He watched him for a while, focusing now on his breathing, now on the way his lashes would move when his eyelids lightly twitched every once in a while, now on the way those lashes were laying on his cheeks, sprinkled with barely noticeable freckles.

He felt all of his messy emotions bubble up and twist and turn in his insides. He bit his lip. Then, with a sigh, he turned around to scan the room for a blanket. He saw one on an armchair and he took it, walking back to lay it very gently on Oswald.

He couldn't be angry at his best friend, his _only_ real friend, before being sure he was even guilty. For now, he decided to just let him sleep. They would have something new to discuss in the morning.

 

Oswald handed him over yet another document he had just finished signing and Ed took it from his hands and smiled politely.

«Just one last signature.» he said, handing him a new sheet of paper. Oswald took it and raised his pen, but before it could touch the paper, he froze, looking alarmed.

«This is your resignation...?» he asked, looking up at him from where he was sitting at the table.

«Isabella and I have been through a lot lately. I don't feel like I can continue-»

«No!» Oswald stood up. «I will not let you leave!»

Edward stared at him, trying to discern any sign about whether he was right or wrong, but that wasn't enough. He knew Oswald felt strongly about him, that didn't mean anything. Even friendships could be... intense.

«Oswald... how can I put this? This has become... unbearable, for me. I need to focus on my relationship with Isabella. Being here... working _with you_... I never thought this would happen, but recently I've been feeling this strong desire...» he paused, carefully watching Oswald's reactions. He was staring back at him, with his mouth agape.

«...to be more than employer-employee, more than just... friends.» Ed concluded. He almost held his breath. The bait was out, now he had to wait for Oswald's reaction, but he didn't have to wait long.

Oswald fell for it, hook, line and sinker. He stretched out his arms, grabbing Edward's shoulders, looking at him in awe, with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen on him. Ed told himself to remain calm. It was too early to react. He needed to be sure.

«Ed, I... I have been feeling the same way! I didn't want to mention it... with everything that happened with Isabella, but... _One can not deny love_.»

As soon as those words left Oswald's mouth, Ed gasped loudly. He couldn't do anything but stare at him. Oswald retreated.

«Ed...? What's wrong?»

Ed didn't answer, he just kept staring at him. Had Oswald really just used the word “love”? He was right then – Barbara was right – Oswald really had been in love with him all this time. But this still didn't mean anything, Ed desperately tried to convince himself. No way, no, that couldn't be. He finally closed his mouth and tried to regain some composure, forcing himself to keep it together just long enough to pry a bit further.

«How- how long have you felt... that way? I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?» he asked.

Oswald seemed to relax just a little and let himself smile again, somewhat bashfully.

«I've known since they day you unmasked Butch. But I think I've felt this way for way longer than that, that was just the day I finally realized. I would have told you immediately... but then there was Isabella...» Oswald paused. Ed swallowed. His throat felt impossibly dry. «And everything changed.»

He saw something dark in Oswald's eyes, just a flash. Maybe it was the way he said those words, more than the words themselves, but in that moment Edward knew. He knew it was him. He could feel it in his bones, Oswald gave the order. Oswald wanted Isabella dead, possibly he still did.

Ed took a step back almost instinctively. He couldn't look away from the face of the man he now knew to be a traitor. He felt incredibly stupid for having trusted him all this time, and that was not a feeling he appreciated. He felt betrayed on such a deep level, he wouldn't have known where to start describing the pain he felt. It hurt. All over. He could feel the familiar sting in his eyes of tears preparing to fall. Oswald looked extremely concerned all of sudden.

«Ed? What is it? Are you alright?» he asked, taking a step towards him, but Ed retreated.

«I-I'm sorry, there's been a misunderstanding. I don't feel that way. I was trying to say I wanted us to be partners. Business partners. But maybe... maybe I was right to want to resign. This... this is too much.» Ed said and turned away to leave.

He heard Oswald call him, but he didn't listen and he didn't stop walking until he was outside. Taking a breath of fresh air made him feel infinitesimally better, because he finally allowed his lungs to be filled up with oxygen instead of anxiously holding his breath, but he wasn't alright at all. He was trembling, he let out a shaky breath, and he finally let the tears fall freely. He sniffled and tried to think of what to do next. He hadn't really thought ahead that far, since he had really convinced himself this couldn't be true. He had to calm down and think.

Ed really wasn't sure what to do now. He knew what he thought he was _supposed_ to do. He knew what any other common citizen would have done, but he didn't even consider that option. He knew what Barbara expected him and wanted him to do, he had figured that out already, as if it was that hard. She wanted his help tearing Oswald down so she could rule the underworld. His brain was already racing, formulating all the possible future scenarios, he could basically see them before his eyes, all the possible plans and all their outcomes, all perfectly viable, but he still couldn't see one where he would come out of it happy in the end.

Ed didn't care about taking Oswald's place. He didn't want to be mayor and he surely didn't want to be ruler of Gotham's underworld, no, he would gladly leave that role to Barbara, since she wanted it so badly. But what about him, in the meantime? What was he supposed to do with his life, now? Was he supposed to retire from this kind of life, and just live a long, happy, _normal_ life with Krist- Miss Kring-... _Isabella_? Marry her, have children, maybe one day grandchildren? Was that what he really wanted?

Oswald's confession still rang in his ears, and before he could realize what he was doing, he found himself in front of Isabella, at her workplace.

She excused herself from her job, taking a break, and grabbed his hand to make him follow her. It was obvious she could tell something was wrong. He realized he must have not been doing a good job at hiding it. She knew he had something he desperately needed to talk about, and she looked very worried.

Ed wasn't even sure why he was there, of all places. Or if he should really tell her, or if he even wanted to. He had had no choice, his body had gone into autopilot and took him to the library, before his brain could have a chance to catch up and stop him.

Isabella had carried him further away from any customers. She stood there, waiting patiently, concern growing on her face, until Ed finally snapped out of it and found himself back in reality. He honestly didn't know where to start.

«I know who did it. Oswald, it was Oswald. Oswald tried to kill you.» he said, surprising even himself. He heard those words and it didn't feel like they were coming from his mouth. No, this was just someone else's voice telling him another lie, it had to be. It didn't feel like it could be real.

Isabella looked shocked at that revelation. Suddenly she must have realized that was going to be a very important and private conversation, so she grabbed his hand again and he let himself be dragged to what he assumed had to be the staff room. It was a very small room, it had a table with a coffee machine and a couple chairs, and on the opposite wall was a door, which led to the restroom. That door was open, a sink and a mirror were visible from where they were standing.

«Are you sure about this?» she asked.

«Yes.»

Isabella tilted her head, looking at him with more sympathy than he had predicted.

«I'm so sorry. That's horrible that your best friend would do something like this.»

She was right. It was horrible. Ed still couldn't reconcile this fact.

«What are you going to do now?»

Her question was what brought him back to reality once and for all, the shock of hearing it rooting him in the moment. He blinked helplessly.

He started to space out again, but he tried to focus. There was so much going on in his head, it was hard to pick one thread and untangle it. He distractedly looked across the room, his eyes fell on the mirror. He saw his reflection, but upon closer inspection, no, it wasn't simply a reflection. It was... the _other_ Ed. He was smiling knowingly at him. This surprised Ed, he hadn't see him in a while.

Ed decided to ignore that, refusing to even wonder what he might want from him right now, and he decided to focus back on Isabella, instead.

«Sorry, can you repeat your question?» he asked.

«What are you going to do?» Ed looked at her, and he could see she almost looked excited about this. As if there was anything even vaguely positive about this situation, but she somehow seemed to have found some hidden silver lining he couldn't yet see. Ed supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised. She was the one who told him she had been longing for some troubled romantic story like those you read in books, of course she wanted this. Besides, she had fallen in love with a murdered, so of course she'd have to be as dark and fucked up as he was. He was upset to admit this, but maybe Butch had been right about that.

«Now, that's more like it. Yes... you see it now, of course this is what she wants. So? Give her what she wants, Ed. That's what you want too, we both know it.» said a third voice, only Ed could hear.

He looked beyond Isabella's shoulder, into the distant mirror. His reflection had spoken.

«You can work behind Oswald's back, you know you could play him like a fiddle if you wanted to. Getting revenge couldn't be easier.» the other Ed continued.

Ed tried to ignore him, trying to look into Isabella's eyes to avoid making eye contact with his own reflection across the room.

«He won't suspect a thing. And Isabella will be happy. This is what you were made for, it's gonna be fun.» Ed slipped and looked. He couldn't help it. It's not like he could avoid listening to a voice that came from inside his head. And that voice was right, he decided.

Oswald had been his friend at some point, that's true. But he had forsaken that role the moment he had ordered the hit on Isabella. The moment he had betrayed _him_. For that, for betraying his trust and breaking his heart, Oswald needed to pay.

Ed gave in, letting a big pleased grin form on his face, finally matching the one in the mirror.

He looked back at Isabella, who still looked like she was trying to decipher what was going on in his head, and he put both hands on her back. She yelped in surprise when he dipped her. She recovered and smiled, holding onto him with one hand, and cupping his face with the other, and he kissed her.

Every little intricacy of his plan was already as clear as day to him.

When he left, reassuring Isabella that he was fine now and she had nothing to worry about, he headed straight to the Sirens. He had an appointment. It would be rude to make Barbara wait any longer.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After that very awkward conversation, Ed had been especially elusive. Oswald couldn't blame him. He kept wondering how he could have been so stupid to misinterpret Edward's words like that. It wasn't like him, but he couldn't help it. When he thought he knew what Ed meant, his brain short-circuited.

He wanted to talk to him, implore him to please pretend nothing happened. But Edward was nowhere to be found, and he didn't know how to reach him. He guessed even if he hadn't signed those resignation papers yet, he might as well have, because Ed seemed to have taken his decision seriously. He felt lost without Edward. He didn't know what to do with himself. Another man, Tarquin, had taken Ed's place, and he wasn't the worst chief of staff he could have had, but he was no Edward Nygma for sure. He needed this guy, anyway. Someone had to take Edward's position, after all. But he needed Edward more. He didn't just need him to do his former job, he needed him in his life.

Ed's absence at the mansion was big and loud, and almost completely unbearable.

That already wouldn't have been a particularly easy moment in Oswald's life, although he was doing his best to adjust to the changes, still hoping one day Ed would come back to him and they could at least be friends again. But everything got exponentially worse, and absurd, and almost surreal, when he started seeing visions of his father.

It started one sight in the mansion. His father was wearing his nightgown and was wandering aimlessly through what had once been his home. He spoke to him, but his messages were cryptic and left Oswald confused and frightened, until Oswald was finally able to piece them together. His father asked him to look for him, saying he couldn't rest until he was back in his place, referring to the fact that his grave had been desecrated. He warned him about a certain “birthday boy”. Oswald wasn't sure at first, but when he walked into city hall and he heard his employees sing “Happy Birthday” to Tarquin, it finally clicked.

He went into Tarquin's office, looking for something, he wasn't even sure what. Then he opened a duffle-bag he had recovered from a closet and the shock and horror from what he saw in there was enough to make him stumble backwards and fall on his ass. He crawled back to the bag, and he still couldn't believe it. Deformed and rotten, the visage of his father was almost unrecognizable, but now he knew what his father's ghost had been trying to warn him about. Tarquin, that fucking psychopath, had dug up his father's grave, for what purpose he couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. The moment Tarquin walked into the room, looking for him, Oswald was overcome by some kind of primal rage, and without even thinking, he grabbed the first thing he could reach, some little trophy, and started hitting Tarquin's head with it, and he kept hitting and hitting, until he had bashed in skull in.

A voice called Tarquin from outside the room.

«Mr. Stemmel? The crew is ready, it's time for the interview. Have you seen the mayor?»

Oswald's blood froze in his veins. Tarquin had mentioned this, but with everything that had been going on with his father's ghost, he had completely forgotten about it. He panicked, still holding the bloodied trophy in his hand, panting.

He decided to try to act as if nothing had happened and to go to the interview anyway. He didn't have much of a choice. This was important. Acing this interview could mean a momentous turn for his career, and he knew he would get only one chance at it. If he missed it, he wouldn't get a second one. He stood up, trying to calm himself down, straightening his suit jacket and taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Oh, how he wished Edward had been there with him. He would have known what to do. He would have known how to calm him down, he could have told him exactly what to say, he would have told him everything would be alright. Hell, had Edward been there, maybe he wouldn't have gotten himself in this mess in the first place.

He finally reached his seat across from Margaret Hearst and he sat down, just in time before the cameras started rolling. He noticed a little splotch on blood on his cuff and he quickly covered it with his hand.

Needless to say, his efforts to appear calm and collected failed almost immediately. Her questions turned out to be far more insidious that he had anticipated, but he didn't even have the time to think of some rational and convincing response, because his father appeared to him again. How could he ignore him? He was his father. So he stood up and ran after him, completely ignoring everything else happening around him.

He chased after his father, calling after him, until he ended up outside, but by that point he had lost sight of the ghost.

He felt lost and confused. Had he imagined it all? No, that couldn't be. He was sure. He had found his father's remains in Tarquin's closet, just like the ghost had told him. He suddenly remembered about Tarquin's body, still in his office, and his father's remains in that bag. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He had to fix this mess.

 

The next morning, he was back at the mansion, still trying to piece his thoughts together. His father had disappeared and never showed up again. He guessed it could have been because he had recovered his remains and avenged him, but he couldn't be sure. And he was still thinking about Ed.

“To hell with the people of Gotham!”, he didn't even remember saying that. This spoke as for what state he had been in during that interview, and now it was all over the news. He sighed and massaged his temple. He was getting a headache.

Situation which wasn't made better by the fact that Barbara wouldn't shut up. What was she even doing there, again? Oh, right. Something about the other gangsters smelling blood in the water, something something, the king is dead, or soon will be. His headache wouldn't be leaving any time soon, he got the feeling.

«One o'clock. My place.»

Oswald nodded distractedly. She finally left. He knew she was right. Getting his shit together was imperative, but he was just tired. And he still hadn't heard from Ed. Despite everything that had happened, and his name being currently dragged through the mud by every journalist in Gotham, Ed hadn't reached out to him. Oswald thought maybe it was about time he came to terms with the fact that Ed was in too much shock and he wouldn't be coming back any time soon. He had to pick himself up alone, and he had to deal with this. It was nothing he hadn't done before, so why should it be more difficult this time? He had lived quite a few years without Edward by his side, most of his life so far, actually, so had he forgotten? It wasn't that long ago that he was but a simple umbrella boy for Fish Mooney, goddammit, and now he was mayor! Well, that situation was still hanging by a thread, after that fiasco... but still. He had fallen and stood up again every time. Every time, he had crawled his way back to the top, and this time it wouldn't be different.

No, he was gonna show up to that meeting and show them who's the boss. And they would listen. He would make them listen.

When the time came, he went to the Sirens, but he was appalled to find the place desolated. Apparently nobody had shown up, as Barbara eagerly explained.

He knew this had her little delicate fingerprints all over it. He didn't doubt it for a second.

«You have been such a friend, Barbara. Tell me... what should I do now?» he asked her. He just wanted to see how stupid she thought he was.

Of course Barbara's response was to just kill them all. The Duke, Tommy Bones, sure. All of them. As if Oswald couldn't see right through her.

He laughed, a fact she didn't seem to be too enthusiastic about.

«I'm sorry. Just... Did you really think I would be so easy to manipulate?» he asked, and pulled out the blade from his cane.

«What was your plan? Take advantage of me while I was in a weakened state? Trick me into attacking my subordinates so they truly did rebel? Inciting war, so that _you_ could pick up the pieces?» he laughed some more. She didn't look amused.

He wasn't an idiot. He realized he hadn't been his usual self, lately. Admittedly, he had gotten himself caught in a bit of a pickle, but this was too much. He had never trusted Barbara, even when they had agreed to their truce. He knew she'd have to be up to something, she always was. It angered him to think that if she had been waiting for the moment to strike, he had given her just that, making himself vulnerable with his reckless mistakes, but no more. He was done sitting and waiting around for Edward to come back, he was done moping and self-commiserating. This time, he wouldn't let Barbara's insubordination slide, this time he-... he lost track of his thoughts, interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

He glared at the device.

Barbara picked up.

«Yes. He is right here.» she said into the phone, then handed it to him, «Tommy Bones.»

Oswald hesitated, then took the phone, not sure what to expect.

«Yes?»

«You get the message? We don't work for you no more. Your day is done, freak.»

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He especially couldn't believe Barbara was right, and that fact alone would have been enough to have him fuming. But this lack of respect? Being threatened by one of his subordinates?

«How dare you?» he shouted into the phone, «I will gut you! I will hang your entrails from every lamppost in Gotham!» he wasn't done, he had a list of threats and insults at the ready and he had only just begun, but the words he heard next stopped him in his tracks.

«Then Nygma dies.» his blood froze in his veins. His brain felt like it had started simultaneously racing at top speed and turning into mush, with the result that thinking became really hard all of sudden.

«What?» It took him a few seconds to fully understand the meaning of those words. They had Ed? Had Tommy Bones kidnapped him? Was that why Ed had seemingly disappeared? Oswald felt awful for assuming Ed had abandoned him when in reality he had been taken away, caught in a feud over the control of Gotham's underworld. Even if Ed had no way of knowing what Oswald had been thinking, he still felt like he would have to apologize to him as soon as he got the chance. But he would never get that chance if anything bad happened to Ed before they could be reunited. None of this mattered now. All that mattered was getting Edward back home safe.

«Walk away quiet. Maybe we'll send him back in one piece. We'll even let you keep being mayor.» the call ended.

Oswald gasped for air and stared down at the phone. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit there, he wouldn't go down quietly, not at all. His priority was getting Edward back, but if he found out they had even so spilled a single drop of his blood... Oswald had no name for the things he would do to them. No, he wouldn't go down quietly. If stepping down was what he had to do to save Ed, fine, he would do it. But not so easily. He would go down kicking and screaming, and taking down with him as many as possible. He would make them all pay. For daring to touch Edward. For thinking they could threaten him like this. For using his love for Ed against him.

«I will kill them.» he stated directed at Barbara, before storming out. He wouldn't know peace until he could be sure Ed wasn't in danger anymore.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Edward couldn't believe how easy it had been so far. Destabilizing Oswald had been nothing more than a child's game. He wasn't surprised. He knew exactly how this would all play out, and yet, it filled him with satisfaction to see the mayor running around in circles exactly like he had predicted.

Only a few more steps to go, then it would be over for Oswald. The next step, he was about to carry on right now. He took the phone to his ear and dialed the number for the mansion.

«What?» said the voice on the other side. Oswald already sounded exasperated. He must have been tired.

Now it was time to shine up his acting skills.

«Oswald...» he said, breathy and hushed, as if hiding from someone.

«Ed, is that really you? Are- are you okay?» Ed could hear the desperation in Oswald's voice. It was thrilling.

«I... I can't talk long. I snuck away to the phone.» he replied, still keeping his voice quiet.

«Ed, who has you? Where are you?» Oswald asked.

«Kane Chemicals. Hurry. Oswald, hurry, ple-» he hang up before finishing. Just a little nice touch to make it seem like he had been discovered and presumably violently dragged away from the phone. He knew he had him. He just had to wait for Oswald to show up.

He stood around, waiting for Oswald. He knew it wouldn't take long, in the meantime he checked one last time that everything was in order for the next phase. He had something fun in mind for Oswald. He wanted to make him believe he would die, but he wouldn't kill him yet, actually. There would be time for that later.

He didn't have to wait long, and finally Oswald came rushing in, calling for him and panting. He really looked awful, Ed thought with a specific brand of dark glee.

«Ed!» Oswald called out as soon as he saw him. He ran to him and hugged him tightly. Edward tensed up, until Oswald pulled away to look at him in the face. He could see the relief in his face, and he rejoiced thinking about how he would strip that dumb smile from his face in just a moment.

«Are you alright? Tell me you are alright!» the mayor said, still out of breath.

«I'm fine, Oswald.» Ed replied, sounding as cold as possible.

«Of course you are! Where are they? Who dared to think they could lay their hands on you!» Oswald asked, rising his voice and looking around nervously. He sounded so protective, almost possessive. Something dark and heavy moved inside of Edward, he felt it, but he wasn't sure what it was, so he deliberately ignored it.

«I'm alone.» he saw Oswald raise his eyebrows. Then he let out a laugh.

«Oh, you escaped! You did, didn't you, you rascal?» Oswald laughed some more, sounding relieved and impressed, smiling brightly at him. Oh, how he wanted for that smile to disappear.

«Sure.» Ed said.

«Oh... Ed, I have so much to tell you! So much happened since you left, but you couldn't know because you have been here all this time, haven't you? I'm, so, so sorry I doubted you... I should have known something was wrong, instead I just assumed... but it's all past us, now. You are okay and that's what matters.» Oswald rambled on. He was beginning to irritate Ed with his pointless chatter. He was right on one thing: none of that mattered anymore.

Oswald must have noticed Ed was simply staring him down, not responding to what he had said, and certainly not sharing his cheerful mood. His expression changed, shifting back to concern.

«You are alright, aren't you? Ed? What's wrong, are you hurt?» he asked.

Ed shook his head and sighed.

«Did you bring anyone else?» he asked, eyeing the two men standing behind Oswald. He could already see the confusion creeping up in Oswald's expression.

«Why? No. No, uh-» “Good”, Ed thought. He immediately shot those two, making Oswald flinch and look around just to see his men had dropped to the floor. He turned back to Ed, now the confusion mixed with fear was fully evident.

«Just wondering if I was gonna have to reload.» Ed said, pointing his gun at Oswald's face. His eyes went wide. He looked at the gun in front of him in shock, slowly slipping into a full-fledged panic.

«I don't understand.» he said.

«I know. That's been half the fun.» Ed replied with a sly smile.

«I'm sorry, I don't- I... What is happening? I-...» Oswald stuttered.

«The other half has been seeing you suffer, of course.» Ed continued. Oswald kept staring at him with his mouth open. It was such a sad sight... to think that he used to have respect for this man, that he considered him a mentor as well as a friend. Pathetic.

«What? Why? What... what do you mean? You weren't kidnapped?» Oswald asked.

«I suppose kidnapping yourself doesn't count.» Ed replied with a smirk.

«But... But... why? What is the meaning of this?» Oswald demanded clarification, but failing to sound anything but desperate, and not at all authoritative.

«You really thought I wouldn't figure it out?» Ed said, grabbing Oswald by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. Oswald mouthed wordlessly, and Ed grunted in disappointment. He couldn't believe he would have to spell it out for him.

«I know, Oswald. I know it was you behind it.» there it was. Now, the panic that came along with that realization settled in. _This_ was the expression Edward had been looking forward to see.

«I-... Ed, whatever you've heard,-» Ed hit him in the head with the bottom of his gun, before he could finish. Oswald groaned and fell to the floor. He looked up at him, helplessly.

«Don't. Lie. To me, Oswald. I know it was you. You tried to kill her!» Ed couldn't contain the rage he felt and he raised his voice. Oswald almost flinched at his words.

«Isabella is my everything. And you dared trying to take her from me. And now... I've taken everything from you. Well, almost everything. You still have your life, but that ends. Tonight.» he said in his deepest, most threatening voice. He could see it worked on Oswald because he looked terrified.

Ed lowered down to grab Oswald and force him to get up. He dragged him along around the corner and stopped in front of a car.

«Do you recognize it?» he asked. Oswald seemed confused.

«This car was found in the river- oh, but I don't have to tell you. You must have ordered to cover up the evidence. You know this is the car your men used the day they shot her. Couldn't find them, though. I guess you must have gotten rid of them yourself... Good idea sending me after Butch. You did a good job, you almost got me.» Edward said. Oswald looked back at him with pleading eyes, but Ed was deaf to that plea. They were way past that. There was nothing Oswald could say or do that would change his mind.

Ed dragged him to the car and tied him up, placing him on top of the front of the car.

«If you look above us, you will see a cauldron of highly corrosive acid. Which is held in place by that chain.» he paused to point at a block of ice with a portion of the chain trapped inside of it, «When the ice melts, the chain comes loose, the vat of acid tips... you get the idea.»

«No... No, Ed I understand you are angry, but you don't need to kill me. This is not the way, please!» Oswald begged him.

«I think it is.» Ed said.

«No... Ed... I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry!» Ed frowned, stepping closer.

«So you admit it?» he asked.

«Is that what you want to hear?» Oswald asked.

«Yes!» Ed growled, leaning over him. Oswald took a deep breath.

«I did. I tried to kill her, and I wish I had succeeded! Can't you see it Ed, I did it for you! We both know how this is gonna end... You are going to _kill her_.» Ed leaned back and grimaced.

«You don't know that.» he said.

«But I do! You are gonna kill her just like you did the other one. And then you are gonna hate yourself. I was just trying to spare you-» Ed slapped Oswald. It was instinctive.

«No. No, you don't know that!» Ed repeated, louder. He knew Oswald's words held some truth, but right now wasn't the moment for doubts.

«You can't help it! And if you kill me, your only friend in the world, who are gonna go crying to, then, huh?!» Oswald shouted. Ed felt himself shake with rage, but he took a breath and resisted the urge to hit him again. He straightened his back.

«I guess we'll have to wait and see.» he said, and he walked towards the block of ice, turning on the flame that would melt it.

«Please... Please, you don't have to do this. You don't understand, I did it for love!»

Edward froze. He turned and glared at him.

«Don't. Don't you _dare_ saying that word. You don't know what it means.» he said, walking back and getting close enough to talk just a few inches away from his face.

«It's true. I did it because I love you.» Oswald sounded like he was going to start crying.

«Shut up!» Ed barked at him. Oswald went quiet. «Love is about sacrifice. It's about putting someone else's happiness before your own. The truth is Oswald, you would sacrifice anyone to save your neck. Even me.»

«No... No, I wouldn't, I would never-...» Oswald stuttered, «Please, I can change! Just give me a chance, please!» he now really started to sound truly desperate. Just the way Edward wanted him.

He knew Oswald wasn't going to die. Not now, not here, anyway. He had already arranged everything so that he would escape. This wasn't the last step in his plan, the best part came later. He meant what he said. That Oswald was incapable of loving anyone other than himself, and as his final trick, he planned to prove that. He would expose Oswald for what he was, strip him even of this last piece, and then, finally, he would put him out of his misery. But he still needed Oswald to believe that this, right now, was the end of the line for him.

«You know as well as I do that a man facing death will say anything to save his skin. And you won't change... because you can't.» he said, and turned to walk away.

«Ed! Ed!!» Oswald kept calling him, but he ignored him. He would see him again soon enough, anyway.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oswald makes a decision, and Edward has to face some facts.

«Ed! Ed! Come back, Ed! Please!» he shouted, but to no avail. He was fairly sure Edward couldn't hear him anymore. He was alone.

He started mentally skimming through all the most recent events that had let them to this point, and he tried to look for any sign that Ed could have known, trying to figure out how or when he must have figure it out, and wondering what he could have done differently, or if it had been something he had done or said that had tipped Ed off.

The first few drops of acid fell, hitting the metal and hissing. He pulled back his legs, trying to get away, but there was only so much he could do. He could already imagine the pain he would have to suffer before his actual death. Of all the ways to kill him, Ed had chosen one of the slowest and most painful. The wait itself was excruciating. He grunted and wiggled around, trying to get himself free, but it was useless. He begun to think this was really it. He was gonna die here.

This was such a stupid and awful way to die. His body would be unrecognizable by the time the acid was done with him. But maybe this is what Ed had in mind. He wanted to destroy him completely, going as far as destroying his corpse as well, so that no one would know what truly happened to the mayor and kingpin of Gotham, and his legacy would die with him.

He thought about what Ed would be doing in that moment. Had he ran back to Isabella? Was he already in her arms? Were they laughing at him, thinking about his end, or did they not think about him at all?

Some more acid dropped, and Oswald squealed in terror.

He felt so angry. Not at Ed, necessarily. He understood his resentment, although he wished Ed could feel differently and see what Oswald had tried to tell him. He was just angry. At the situation, at Isabella for winning, and maybe even just for existing. At himself. For not seeing Ed's deceit sooner, for making a series of mistakes that had led him there, for trying and failing to kill Isabella, and even deeper down, for allowing himself to feel those feelings for Edward in the first place. Even now, despite what Ed had done to him, If Ed had come back and told him he forgave him, he would have forgave him back. He felt pathetic, still hanging so desperately to that fragment of hope. And this is what angered him the most, probably.

Then, he tensed up, hearing some steps. He couldn't see anyone yet, but he could hear it. Someone was walking closer.

«Anyone there? Hello?» said an unknown voice.

«Yes! Yes, I'm here! Thank God, help me!» he shouted, allowing himself to feel relief. The man walked closer, and it turned out to be some guard, who stared at him in disbelief, pointing his flashlight at his face.

«I recognize you... aren't you the mayor? ...What's all this?» he couldn't believe his bad luck. Someone had showed up who could save him, and it was this complete moron, more interested in asking useless questions than in hurrying up and freeing him.

Luckily for him, the guard finally helped him, and he was able to walk away from what he had been convinced was going to be his tomb.

He had to get back to the mansion, as soon as possible. He really didn't think he would live, but now he had a second chance and he couldn't waste it. It was true that his feelings for Ed were still strong, but he had already let himself be blinded once, it couldn't happen again. Ed had betrayed him. He had lost everything. He had to act now and strike back, soon, before Ed could realize he had escaped his death trap. He couldn't waste time.

 

He walked into the mansion, calling for Gabe and the others, but no one was answering. Where the hell had everyone gone now? Useless pieces of shit, had they abandoned him too?

«Gabe! Where the hell are you- Ed tried to kill me! He betrayed me, we have to find him and kill him. Gabe! Wh-» he stopped, the air chocked out of him by... a whip?

He looked up and there they were. Tabitha and Butch, as if they had been waiting for him.

«What's that you were saying about Nygma? Looks like we're not the only ones trying to kill that guy.» Butch said with just enough hilarity in his voice to piss him off.

So they were looking for Edward too? He shouldn't be too surprised. But he really didn't know where Ed was, and even if he did, and he could figure it out soon enough, he wouldn't tell them. No, Ed was his to kill. He wouldn't let anyone take this from him. It might as well be the last thing he had left, and he wouldn't let go of it so easily.

Butch must have gotten tired of him. The last thing he knew was the big guy hit him in the head.

 

When he woke up, it was immediately clear here he was. He recognized the Sirens club, and he recognized Barbara, standing in front of him with a smile. Oh, how he was getting tired of her and that annoying smug expression on her face. She always acted like she was one step ahead of everyone. But Oswald had to admit, this time she had been.

It became clear pretty quick what had happened. Barbara and Ed had been working together all along. Everything Oswald had been through, every bad thing that had happened, had been orchestrated by them. His father's ghost? Nothing but an impersonator, a rouse. They had hit him where they knew he was weaker, and they had taken pleasure in stripping him of everything, tearing him apart, piece, by, piece. Quite the fun it must have been, to watch him run around in circles, and squirm, and cry.

But Oswald wasn't even upset anymore. He was too tired. He felt a strange sense of calmness, as Barbara circled the chair he was in, like a shark.

Another thing that was immediately clear, was that Edward had served his purpose. Now that Barbara didn't need him anymore, she was eager to get rid of him. She still held a grudge against him for what he had done to Tabitha, Oswald had to guess. Which, by the way, surprised him to see how well she had recovered, as testified by her ability to almost choke the life out of him with her whip.

«So... I help you find Ed... things go better for me? I don't... you kill me? That about it?» he asked, calmly.

«Yeah.» Barbara said. He sighed.

She walked around him, until she was standing in front of him.

«You are going to call Ed, tell him you are alive, tell him... Oh, I don't care. But find out where he is.» she said, or rather, ordered.

«Why don't you call him?» Oswald asked, connecting his hands in front of him.

«Because he's not stupid.» she said, walking closer, «He knows that now that you're no longer the head of the underworld, or anything else, we don't need him anymore. It is our time to rule.»

Oswald scoffed. Did she really think he would just comply, like a good little puppy? Sure, he wanted Edward dead too, or rather... he knew he had to kill him. But if Ed had to die, he would die by his hand, and no one else's. Besides, after everything Barbara had done, he didn't exactly feel compelled to do her any favors, even if it meant acting against his own benefit. That was the downside of taking everything from someone, he thought. And clearly they hadn't considered this, because they thought they knew him better than they did – he thought smugly. A meager consolation, but still a good one. If you strip someone of everything, until they have nothing else to lose, they no longer care about consequences. He huffed a quiet laugh, he couldn't help it. It was satisfying. Freeing, even.

«You understand if I feel compelled to refuse?» he said, sounding perfectly calm.

«Give me five minutes.» Butch said.

«I could do it in Three.»

Tabitha and Butch briefly argued over... whatever it was, Oswald didn't care. He rolled his eyes. If these were his last moments, he didn't appreciate having to spend them listening to their petty arguments. He leaned on one side and tiredly put his face in his hand.

«Will you two shut up?» finally Barbara scolded them. He was actually grateful.

She walked closer to him, and he raised his head to look up at her.

«Give up Nygma, save your own ass. Live to love another day, hey?» she said, sounding too chirpy for Oswald's taste. She really still thought she had the upper hand, it seemed. He almost pitied her. As if he was really going to give up Ed. To let them kill him.

Then he was hit by a sudden realization. He didn't want him dead. No, he was already aware of that, but he had convinced himself that he would kill him, given the chance, because that's what he was expected to do, and because if he didn't, he was sure Ed would try to kill him again. But he didn't want that either. He just didn't care what would happen to himself. It was true, now that he really had nothing left to lose, he felt free and he didn't care about consequences at all. At this point, after everything he had had to endure, he was ready to die. If Ed found him again and killed him, he wouldn't fight it.

«Wow.» he said, looking down at the floor, still impressed by how powerful that idea felt.

«What's going on?» Barbara asked, «You have a weird look on your face. Like, weirder than normal.»

He finally looked up at her. The final part of that realization hit him.

«You are right. I should want him dead.» he said, surprising even himself for what he was about to say.

«”Should”?» Barbara asked, clearly displeased.

She leaned forward, speaking very close to his face. An attempt to intimidate him, he was sure, but it didn't work at all. He knew now that he wouldn't give Ed up. And if this meant Barbara would kill him right here and now, he wouldn't fight that either.

«Oswald... you loved him, and he betrayed you.» she said, but this made Oswald think, and he realized something else. Edward's words echoed within his mind.

«Actually, I don't know that I did. Love him. Not really.» he finally admitted, more to himself than to anyone else. Now he knew what Ed said was true. He hadn't loved him.

«What?» she blurted out.

«Ed was right. I thought I loved him... because he saw me as no one had since my mother.» he paused, making order in his thoughts. It was hard to admit, and strange to say out loud. «But I tried to kill Isabella... because I refused to share him.»

His breath was shaky, he knew, he could feel his eyes watering up. It was probably one of those situations where the only thing that could stop yourself from crying would be to shut up, because if you keep talking, there was not way to stop it. But he kept talking anyway.

«Ed said love is sacrifice. I should have been able to sacrifice my happiness for his.» he paused. His voice almost died in his throat. He could feel it, he was going to cry. But it didn't matter. What would he care if Barbara or anyone else saw him like that? No consequences, remember?

«I couldn't.» he eventually breathed out. Barbara looked at him with a frown. He gasped for air, knowing what he was going to say. Knowing what was gonna happen next, and being so completely aware that he was truly okay with that. He had to do this. «But I'm ready now.»

He let out a breathy chuckle, breathing unevenly, as he looked at Barbara in the eyes. This was it. There was nothing she, or anyone else, could do to him that would make him change his mind. The knowledge of this felt almost inebriating in its power.

«I won't... call... Ed.» he stated, carefully enunciating the words, struggling to speak with a trembling lip. He laughed. «I won't let you hurt him!»

Now, that was more like it. He could tell how upset Barbara was, and how confused everyone looked, but he didn't even care. He wasn't doing this out of spite. This had nothing to do with them. He was doing this for Ed. He had made mistakes, but now he was gonna make it right. It didn't even matter if Edward wouldn't be there to see this, if Oswald died right now, and Ed would never know about this gesture. He wasn't doing it for praise, or mercy, he wasn't doing it for himself at all. For the first time, all he truly cared about, was Edward. A truly, entirely, selfless act.

«So you'd rather die then give up the man who tried to kill you?» Barbara shouted in his face. He didn't change expression, he just kept smiling. In fact, he couldn't help but laugh.

«I would!» he said, and the tears finally started rolling down his cheeks, «Isn't that crazy?» well, he was laughing and crying at the same time, so he certainly must have at least looked crazy.

«Yes.» said a voice that shook Oswald to his core. It couldn't be. He looked up, wide-eyed, mouth helplessly open, and there he was. Edward.

«It is.» Ed said, while Oswald watched him walk towards him, followed closely by Isabella.

Oswald's vision was blurry, but he could still swear, even through the tears, he could see Edward standing in front of him. He wasn't crazy, he was really there. Ed and Barbara talked as if it was nothing, and Oswald struggled to reconcile this fact with everything he had believed until now.

«I guess you aren't as smart as you think you are. He didn't give you up, after all.»

Barbara's words finally brought some clarity. Oswald took a deep breath. Of course, this was all part of it. This was just another little bit of torture Ed had designed specifically for him. He wondered if Ed had ever meant for him to die in that death-trap with the acid and the ice in the first place. Probably not, he figured. Or he wouldn't be here right now. It should have seemed too fortuitous that a guard would show up just in time so save him, but he hadn't thought about it until now.

«You are in this together. But why?» he had to ask.

«Because. I didn't want to just take what you had.» Ed said, stepping closer, «I wanted to take what you believed. I wanted you... to die, knowing that you were incapable of loving another person.»

Suddenly, Oswald felt almost ecstatic. All his previous conviction about not caring about consequences jumped right out of the window, all at once. He finally saw a little spark of hope. He thought he had nothing left, but Ed had just enlightened him. There was just one little thing Ed had tried to take from him, and he had clearly failed. So Oswald still had it. He had his love for Edward. It had been a wrong, misshapen, bitter thing, up until now, but now Oswald knew he could love him right. He knew it, he had just proven it. He could change.

He gasped.

«But I can!» he said with a smile, sounding frantic even to his own ears, «I just proved that, right?» he couldn't hold back his nervous laughter. He looked at Ed, and even at the others, looking for a sign that he was right. Ed had a deep frown and a look on his face he couldn't quite decipher.

«Now does that mean I passed?» he laughed some more. Ed's expression wasn't really promising, and quite honestly quite concerning. «Ed?» he asked, sounding desperate. Even he knew that.

It was incredible how quickly his attitude had changed. He had been ready to die until just a couple minutes before, and now he was willing to cling to life with his teeth and nails if he had to.

If there was even just a chance that Edward could see how much he loved him, that he could accept this love, now that it was right... Oswald couldn't let it go.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Edward had heard everything Oswald had said. He had brought Isabella along, after telling her everything he had done, because he wanted her to be present. He wanted to gloat, he supposed. He wanted Oswald to see them together. He knew Oswald would give in at some point, and he had been waiting for the right moment for them to come out of the shadows and reveal this last twist. But it turned out Oswald was the one who had been holding one last twist for him instead. Ed had thought Oswald would give up way sooner, and the longer he had had to wait, the more frustrated and confused Edward had grown. But this?

«I don't know what it means.» he said, and he meant that. He had never been more confused in his entire life.

He felt conflicted, now more than ever. This isn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to completely destroy Oswald before killing him, but he hadn't been able to get this one last piece to complete the picture. This felt wrong. He wanted to kill the man who had betrayed him, but he needed him to be a man who couldn't really love him. Not that this changed what Oswald had done, and Ed still believed he had to pay for that, but looking at him now, at the pitiful state he was in, he wondered if he hadn't already paid enough. Did he really have to die?

Isabella walked closer to him, taking his hand. He looked down at their fingers tangled together, then at her face. She gave him an interrogative look which probably meant to be partially encouraging too, as if she had been wondering why Ed hadn't gone forth with the rest of his plan yet, and she wanted to push him to do it. That was fair, he thought. Isabella had been hurt, by Oswald too, so she should get a say in this. Right? Right. That wasn't a way of deflecting responsibility for what he was going to do to Oswald despite his growing doubts about whether he deserved it or not. This wasn't all about himself and his hurt feelings. This was about getting justice for Isabella. Before Edward could let the uncertainty take over him again, he decided to roll with that explanation and he grabbed Oswald, forcing him to get up.

«Ed?» Oswald said in a pleading tone, but all Ed did was take out a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed Oswald's wrists and closed the handcuff around them. Then, he pushed Oswald towards the exit.

He looked back at Isabella, urging her to follow him, which she did.

He carried Oswald outside, to the car. He followed without opposing any resistance, but unfortunately for Ed, he wouldn't shut up. It was just incessant begging and whining, and Ed had had enough of it. He his Oswald in the head, making him stumble and almost fall, but at least he finally went quiet. Before he could recover, Ed opened the trunk and pushed him in it.

«Ed, wait! Wait-» Oswald tried to sit up, but Ed hit him again, this time knocking him out.

He turned to see Isabella standing behind him with her mouth slightly open. When she noticed him looking at her, though, she closed it and smiled. Ed smiled back and gestured for her to get into the car.

Isabella had been his accomplice for a while, now. He had told her his whole plan, and she had been by his side, at least figuratively, each step of the way.

The last bit hadn't gone quite as he had planned, though. He had wanted her at his side, so she too could see how pathetic and miserable Oswald was, and how petty and despicable he could be. He had planned to make a big show of mocking Oswald for being incapable of love, and he would have shown him how much happier he was with Isabella. Maybe he would have kissed her in front of him, in front of everyone, just to drive the point home.

But none of that happened. Instead, Oswald had thrown him quite the curve ball, and now he felt like he was the one destabilized, confused and lost. Something felt wrong. Very, very wrong. Something inside him, something about this whole situation. Something about what he was about to do.

He glanced at the rear view mirror. His eyes stared back, but they looked like smiling eyes. He wasn't smiling.

«So, was this as much fun as you thought it would be?» his own voice mocked him. He glanced away from the street and at the mirror again, trying to understand that question.

«Of course it was.» he muttered quietly, tightening his grip on the wheel.

«Mh?» Isabella hummed interrogatively. He quickly glanced at her and frowned. Right. He shouldn't be talking to himself right now. He couldn't do so without alarming Isabella.

«Nothing.» he said, and tried to focus back on the road.

The other guy laughed. Ed tried to ignore that and he refused to look at him.

«You really are pathetic.» he said, as if he could barely hold back his laughter enough to speak, «After all of this, you still can't even be honest with her! Yes, shhh. Keep me a secret. She is gonna have to meet me sooner or later, anyway. You don't want her to, but I wonder why that is?» the other Ed hummed as if he was thinking about it.

«Could it be you are scared? You can't help but wonder. Is this gonna be the last straw? When she is finally going to se who I really am, is this the thing that's going to have her running away screaming? Is this – me – going to be too much?»

«Shut. Up.» Ed muttered through gritted teeth.

«I didn't say anything.» Isabella said, sounding clearly confused by his seemingly random remark. Of course she was. Ed started to feel increasingly stressed out by this situation.

«I wasn't talking to you.» he said, before really thinking this through. He immediately realized his mistake.

«Who... were you talking to then? Nobody was talking... Oswald? He can't hear you.» she said, huffing a little laugh. Ed couldn't help but wonder if that had been a nervous laugh. He hated to be doing exactly what the other guy said, but he had to wonder if he was scaring her. He was sure he was, or he would. He grimaced.

«Oh my, so, _so_ pathetic.» the other guy laughed some more, «You still haven't made peace with who you are, even after everything you have done to poor Oswald. You still can't accept it. And what's worse, you have done all this in pursuit of your deepest desire, but you don't even know what that is. You still don't even know what you want.» he continued.

«Of course I know what I want.» Ed said, unable to hide how upset he was.

He realized he had replied to that voice again, so he glanced at Isabella, worried about her reaction, and rightfully so. She was staring at him, somewhere between confused and frightened, maybe a bit of both.

«Is that so? Why have doubts, then?» the voice chuckled, «Your plan backfired, didn't it?»

«It was _your_ plan.» Ed barked out.

«My plan? Ed, what are you talking about? Who are you talking to?» Isabella asked, but this time Edward ignored her, too focused on trying to understand what the other guy was trying to get at.

«Yes, My plan. I did have a one... and mine worked out just fine.» Ed looked at his reflection, frowning. The other guy continued, «I got you exactly where I want you.»

Now Edward is definitely confused. He genuinely had no idea what that was supposed to mean, he was baffled and indignant. And, even though he wouldn't have admitted it, quite frightened.

«What is that supposed to mean?» he asked. It hadn't even registered that in the meantime they had arrived at the pier. He stopped the car, sort of automatically, but he didn't look away from the mirror.

«Ed? What's wrong? Why aren't you getting out of the car?» Isabella asked, «Are you okay?».

«Yes. N-no... I don't know.» he replied, sounding frantic even to his own ears. He could tell Isabella had noticed as well. And she wasn't the only one. From the look the other guy was giving him, as pleased and smug as ever, he knew it too. But then, of course he knew. He didn't need to see him, he was inside his head.

Ed grabbed the mirror, as if that could do something, tilting it just a little towards himself. He stared into it and talked directly to his reflection.

«What did you mean with “exactly where you want me”? Where? At the pier? Why would you want me here... what does that mean?» he demanded to know, but he should have known better to presume to be able to get a straight answer out of that guy.

«Edward... Edward?» Isabella called him, but her voice barely registered. If it had, he would have noticed the growing fear so apparent in her voice, but he was too busy trying to solve the mystery of what the other guy had been planning behind his back all along.

«I needed you to see it.»

«See _what_?» he asked, raising his voice without even noticing. This got a chuckle out of the other guy.

«Some fear me, some seek me out. Some can't see me, some try to conceal me, but I can't be hidden forever. What am I?» Ed blinked in confusion at that riddle.

«The truth.» he stated, as a matter of fact. He didn't need to ask, of course he knew the answer. This didn't mean he knew what the hell he was talking about, though. In fact, he grew even more worked up, and his frown deepened.

«The truth about what?» she asked, almost shouting. All he got from the other Ed was a laugh. Ed hit the mirror with the side of his fist in a fit of rage.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Isabella had scooted closer to the door and she had her hand on the handle. Ed reflexively locked all the doors, before even realizing it. He heard the click of the locks and it took him a second to understand what it was. He wasn't looking at the mirror anymore, he didn't need to. He could hear that voice anyway. Instead, he looked at Isabella. She looked absolutely terrified, as if she couldn't even recognize him, as if she'd been looking at some stranger who had just locked her inside a car with him.

Isabella smiled, or tried to. Edward could tell she was faking it. She was just trying to ease the tension and fake confidence she didn't have. Ed knew she must have realized something was wrong, by now. Again, he wondered what she could be thinking. This was too much, it was more than she had bargained for, he was certain this is what she must have been going through her mind now.

«What's wrong? What- what are you doing, Ed?» she asked, still trying to keep her smile up. Her sweet, kind, warm smile he had loved so much. The smile that so many times had reminded him so much of Kristen. Now more than ever, she reminded him of her. Maybe it was that expression. That spark of fear, that hint of disgust, disappointment even, that complete inability to understand what he was going through. He had seen that same expression on Kristen's face, more than once, actually, but one in particular stood out above the others. The day he had killed her. She had looked at him just like that. And just like that day, Edward instinctively reached out and placed one hand on her throat. He hadn't even realized he had been squeezing, until Isabella tried to scream, but only a shriek came out.

«Please...» she mouthed, unable to speak. He could see tears begin to gather in the corners of her eyes, but he did nothing but stare at her with a slight frown, as if trying to decipher what he was looking at. She tried to talk again, but no coherent sound came out, all she could do was mouth something. He wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but just as instinctively as before, he pressed his other hand on her mouth, to shut her up, inadvertently replicating the same hold he had on Miss Kringle on that day. He already had one voice trying to reach him, he didn't need another one. He needed silence, he needed to think. Her brows knitted together as her face begun to redden just a little. He could hear some muffled sounds coming from her, and those weren't helping either.

«Shut up.» he said, more harshly than he had meant to. She whined, and as tears started streaming down her face, she started clawing at his arms and hands, trying to get him to let go.

«Oh, wow. She sure was quick to change attitude towards... well, all of this. It was to be expected, but I guess this is just another sign you would have been ready to willfully ignore, if it wasn't for me.» the other Ed said.

«Shut up!» he growled. He wasn't talking to Isabella this time, but she had no way to know this, and so she whimpered in fear.

«No... No, I know what you are trying to say, but you are wrong. I love her! I do.» he said, staring in Isabella's eyes and he saw then widen.

«No, you don't. You love the idea of her. You love that she looks just like Kristen, but she is even better, isn't she? She didn't try to change you, or pretended you were someone you were not. But in the end... she didn't understand you either.» the other guy said, «There is something not even you understand about yourself. That's where I come in.»

Edward's neck snapped towards the mirror.

«And what's that?» he asked, scornfully. He would have lied if he had said he didn't want to know. Somewhere deep inside, he had been longing to know for a long time.

«You are in love with Oswald.» at those words, Ed's eyebrows shot up. «Don't give me that look. You have been for a long time, too. This is what I've been trying to show you.»

Ed suddenly let go of Isabella, retreating into his seat. His hands were shaking. He refused to believe it. Was that really the deep-seated truth he had been both chasing and hiding from all this time?

Simultaneously, Isabella recoiled against the door on her side. He stared at her in horror, as if those shocking words had come from her mouth, and not from deep inside his psyche. She stared back, looking just as terrified.

He watched her forcefully swallow.

«Ed...?» she called him with barely any voice, her throat probably sore from Edward's grip.

Suddenly he unlocked the door and grabbed his gun before exiting the car. He had something to finish, and he swore to himself, and to any voice who could try to contradict him, that he was gonna finish it.

«Stay there.» he told Isabella, or more like ordered. Whichever tone he used, it must have been intimidating enough to leave her no choice because she froze and remained perfectly still while he closed the door.

He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay......... i didn't add many notes through the story but i feel like i need to explain this? My interpretation of "the other Ed" (i'm not calling him "the Riddler" cause that's not who he is yet) is that he appears whenever Ed feels deeply conflicted about something, i don't know how canon compliant this is. And he also has the main goal of making Ed follow his deepest needs and desires, and above all he loves the thrill of playing a game. And like even canon, sometimes he can act behind Ed's back. So, in this case, he has been manipulating him into realizing what he truly wants, which is to be with Oswald. 
> 
> ...kinda convoluted, i'm sorry ashfjdhj i hope this makes sense


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edward's plan takes an unexpected turn, and he has to make a choice.

The car had been still for a while now.

Minutes, he couldn't have said how many, but it felt like a very long time. Nothing was happening, and Oswald wondered what was going on. Not that he had been looking forward this next part, but if he had to die anyway, he didn't like the idea of spending his remaining time locked up in a cramped, dark trunk.

Then, finally, something happened. He felt the car sway a bit and he heard the muffled sound of a car door closing. He swallowed. Just a few seconds later, the trunk was opened, and he squinted, blinded by the light of day, until he was able to make out Edward's shape, then the expression on his face. His lips were pressed in a straight line, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. He reached down and grabbed him, forcing him to get out and stand in front of him.

«Please, Ed... Let me go. You don't have to do this.» he tried begging him, but to no avail.

Ed didn't speak. He wasn't sure he was even looking at him. Sure, his eyes were on him, but it didn't look like he was looking. It was like he was acting like an automaton. Ed pushed him, forcing him to walk, and together they reached the end of the pier.

Oh, this pier. He hadn't missed it. He had no idea why he kept finding himself there, usually with a gun pointed at him, but there he was again. He doubted Ed would be as merciful as Jim Gordon had been. But then again, his wrongs against Gordon were way less severe and way less personal than those against Edward Nygma – he had to admit that.

When they were just about two feet from the edge, Ed stirred him and turned him around to face him.

Oswald's hands were still in handcuffs. He could feel the tears that had dried up on his face, an unpleasant sensation, and he knew he must have looked awful. Probably that bit of make up he had been wearing had run down his cheeks as well, making him look even more disheveled. However, as messy as he looked, the outside could never match the inside. He had entirely forgotten about ever being ready to die. It hadn't been a lie, he really had been at some point, but he couldn't seem to find a way back to that state of mind now. He didn't want to die.

«Ed, please... I love you.» he said. It was true that a man facing death would have said anything to save his life, and he was no exception, but he still meant this. Edward stared him down, his expression unchanged, but at least now he seemed to actually _see_ him. That was probably good, Oswald thought.

«I do, I do love you, and you know this. I think I've proved this now.» he continued. Ed briefly close his eyes and shook his head.

For a second, he thought that could be a good sign too. It looked like Ed had been trying to chase away that thought, to deny it, as if that idea could actually make a difference, but then he opened his eyes again, and he kept staring at him, his brow furrowed deeper and his lips pressed tighter.

Oswald begun to come to terms with the fact that there was most likely nothing he could say at this point that would save him. This wasn't the same as being willing to die, but in a way, that certainty felt just as liberating. He decided that if nothing mattered anymore, he could just say whatever he wanted to say, especially since this would most likely be his last chance to say anything at all. He inhaled sharply, with a slight frown.

«You need me, Ed. As much as I need you. I _created_ you. Edward Nygma is _nothing_ without the Penguin. When I met you, you were just some... nervous, jittery looser, I _made you_ who you are!» he shouted. Like he had decided, no holding back.

Ed grimaced, pressing his gun deeper against his stomach, and with his other hand he grabbed the back of Oswald's neck, pulling him even closer. Oswald swallowed. It's not like anything he had said, or he could say, could make things worse for him. Edward was gonna kill him anyway, and it's not like he was gonna choose a different method just out of spite. He already had a gun against his stomach, he could feel the merciless cold metal press against his flesh, even through all his clothes. Ed's finger was already on the trigger. No, this was it. Ed stared angrily at him, and he felt all of his confidence drain from his own body. From his expression as well. All the anger he had poured into those words, now evaporated. There was no use in denying it. He was scared.

Death was just a breath away, he could feel it. It felt dreadfully real, just as he could feel Edward's breath against his face.

Then, to his indescribable surprise, Ed leaned in, connecting their mouths. He recovered from the shock and started pushing into the kiss just in time for Ed to pull back. The gun had stayed there the whole time, and it still didn't move. Oswald wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. He opened his eyes and tried to peek into Ed's, but they were still a cold, unreadable mask.

He hadn't been able to stop it. He couldn't do anything. He was, literally and figuratively, in Edward's hands, and he was at his complete mercy, in every possible way.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Edward pulled back and stared at him. He must have felt at least as confused as Oswald looked right now. If the man in front of him was lost and terrified, waiting for his next move to decide his fate, Ed was torn, and grappling with feelings out of his control, desperately trying to understand what any of this meant.

After long moment of silence, since Ed still hadn't said anything to clarify the situation, Oswald must have found his own justification for what had just happened. He could see his expression change, from stupor to disappointment.

«Well played.» Oswald said with a bitter smile, «Using my own feelings against me to inflict this last offense. After you've taken everything from me, destroyed all I had created... to kiss me just to give me a taste of what I will never have? That's just cruel. Haven't I suffered enough? I am defeated, this is it. But I guess I deserve this. After all, in your place I would have done the same. If someone had tried to kill you...» he trailed off, bitterness fading into resignedness.

Ed watched Oswald, listening to those words and trying to place a meaning behind them. His words reminded him of something Oswald had already said once. That if someone had killed him, Oswald would have teared this city down to avenge him. He gasped softly. He couldn't tell why, and why now of all times, but he suddenly wondered if Oswald actually meant that. No, he didn't just “wonder”, he felt a consuming need to know.

He pulled at Oswald's hair to force him to look up at him, and to force him even closer, simultaneously keeping him in place. The gun in his other hand still firmly pressed against his side.

«Did you mean it? Would you really tear Gotham city to shreds, forsake your ambition to rule this city, for me?» he asked, in a hushed but firm tone.

Oswald stared, opening and closing his mouth a few times before actually speaking.

«Yes.» he breathed out, his body relaxing, oddly enough, as if that confession had released a burden from his shoulders. Edward had to wonder how much of it was honest and how much of it was just Oswald's survival instinct telling him to say whatever he thought would please Ed. Before he could voice this concern, Oswald continued.

«I would burn everything to the ground, if it meant you'd love me back. I could give it all up, tear it down, it's nothing I couldn't rebuild once again, especially with you by my side. No. _Only_ with you by my side.» that felt almost like an invitation, a proposal even. Way more dramatic and intimate than Edward had predicted. He wasn't sure what to do with this. He had had to ask, but now that he had gotten an answer, he didn't know what his next move was supposed to be. He didn't like feeling like this. He was quiet for a moment, taking his time to find the words.

«I supposed you have already lost it all... You will certainly never be mayor again.» he begun, but he stopped himself when he heard footsteps behind him.

From his expression, he could tell Oswald had heard them too. Ed turned around, putting some distance between him and Oswald for the first time in several minutes. He was surprised to see it was Isabella. She must have been watching and she must have seen them kiss, and decided to get out of the car. She stopped just a few feet away. From their current position, both Ed and Oswald could see her clearly.

«I should have known this would happen, from the moment Oswald came to me to convince me to break up with you. I knew he was in love with you, and I should have figured out from the fact that you were cowardly enough to send him, of all people, to break up with me instead of facing me yourself, that you felt the same way.» she said calmly, to Edward's great surprise.

Ed gasped and quickly glanced at Oswald and he saw him with his mouth open, clearly at a loss for words just as much as he was, and probably still struggling to reconcile all those factors together. Their kiss, the gun still pressed against his stomach, and now Isabella's words. It was all a lot to process, even for Edward, and he was the one who was supposed to be in control of the situation. He couldn't imagine how Oswald must have felt.

He couldn't believe Isabella had known how Oswald felt all this time, and she hadn't said anything. It had been such a shock for him to find out his best friend was in love with him, and now she had just said it like it was the most trivial bit of information. He turned more towards her, pulling further away from Oswald, dropping the hand holding the gun to his side, and only keeping his left hand on him, but he moved it from the back of his neck to his upper arm.

«All this time... you knew how Oswald felt, and you kept it a secret?» he asked.

Isabella smiled at him, almost pitifully.

«Oh, it wasn't a surprise. Of course he is in love with you, who wouldn't be?» she paused, chuckling to herself, «Even if the never admitted it to me, I've always known. But I couldn't say, I've always been afraid if you knew...» she paused again and tilted her head, biting her lip as if she was unsure, or maybe it just hurt too much to say it.

«... you would have left me, for him. But now, none of it matters, not anymore.» she finished speaking with a smile.

Edward struggled to process all she had just said, and tried to understand why she would be smiling after saying something like that, because her words didn't match her expression at all. That's when he noticed she had been holding a gun all along, keeping it by her side, so not to attract their attention to it.

«Since when do you have that?» he asked, pointing at it with a vague gesture.

She looked down at the weapon in her hand as if she had noticed it for the first time.

«This? Ever since I was made aware that someone had attempted to my life, right after I left the hospital. I was scared, I knew I was in danger... it was for protection, so.» she paused and looked down at the gun again, this time bringing it up to take a better look at it, «Even though I have actually never shot a gun before.» she admitted.

Somehow, that last admission made Edward even more nervous than all she had said before that.

He, and Oswald too, he knew it, both looked at her, still surprised and kind of scared, wondering what she meant to do with that gun right now. But neither of them had to wonder much longer.

«I know this is hard for you, that's why I'm here to help you. Even if you won't ask, that's okay, I know this is what you want. Because I love you. And I will not let you go.»

As Isabella said this, she raised her gun and fired it. As soon as Edward realized what was happening, he shouted «No!», and he quickly raised his gun as well, shooting back, before he could even begin to think. The two gunshots were fired almost simultaneously. They were loud, deafening even, and it all happened so fast that none of them really had time to understand what was happening.

Immediately, Oswald, who was standing right at the edge of the pier, was pushed backwards by the impact of the bullet hitting him, slipping out of Ed's grip and plummeting into the water. Simultaneously, Isabella dropped to the ground. Edward, who was just done shouting, turned just in time to see Oswald's still shocked face being engulfed by the water.

Before he had any time to think, he quickly glanced at Isabella's body, then he unbuttoned his suit jacket and undid his tie, dropping both to the ground, before jumping into the water after Oswald.

He swam as fast as he could, and it didn't feel real when he finally reached Oswald, his body finally within his grasp. It felt like an eternity had passed, and when he finally resurfaced, hey both gasped loudly for air. Then, Ed struggled to carry Oswald's limp body to the closest shore, holding him tightly in his arms, doing his best to keep his head out of the water. He managed to drag him all the way to a spot where it would be easier to climb back out, frantically checking up on him, while Oswald still gasped for air, frozen still. His eyes appeared lost in the distance, up in the sky, as he laid on his back, clearly in shock – for the unexpected turn of events, for the pain, for the contact with the freezing cold water, for the momentary lack of oxygen his his lungs.

Edward touched Oswald's body all over, as if wanting to make sure he was all there, as if he could have forgotten some piece of him back in the water, but really just looking for his wound. He hadn't had the time to see where he had been hit exactly, he just knew he had been – then he found it. It seemed like it had only grazed his shoulder. It didn't look too bad, certainly less than Ed had expected, so he relaxed a bit, focusing on Oswald's face, cupping it gently and trying to get his attention, trying to snap him out of his shocked state.

Ed kept gently repeating things like “hey stay with me, okay?” and “It's going to be alright, you are alright, stay with me.”, until Oswald seemed a bit more responsive, finally looking back at him in the eyes. Oswald slowly blinked at him, slowly trying to reach out for his face, like he couldn't believe he was there, they were both there, but suddenly winced, clearly due to a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he dropped his arms down.

Ed noticed and helped Oswald stand up, carrying him back to the car.

«The wound isn't the worst it could have been, but we should still hurry and go get you patched up before you bleed out.» he said.

Once they reached the car, Ed carefully propped Oswald against it and opened the door for him, while he quickly went to check on Isabella. From afar already, it wasn't a good sight. She was laying still in a pool of her own blood.

«I will be quick. You get in, in the meantime.» he said, and he walked up to her, crouching down and observing her. His bullet had hit her right in the chest. He had never been that good a shot, for lack of practice, but he guessed he had been lucky, just as they had been lucky Isabella wasn't a good shot either, or maybe Ed's bullet had simply hit her first and made her miss. Either way, she was dead. Oswald was alive. This thought warmed his chest, but still the sight of Isabella like this, threatened to squeeze his heart in a cold grip. Even in death, maybe especially now, she reminded him of Kristen.

Ed didn't have the time to mourn Isabella, or to start mourning Kristen all over again, right now. Oswald was still bleeding and waiting for him. Ed closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

He had to stop and think about what his hallucinations had been telling him all along, and he especially focused on what the other guy had told him, back in the car, right before all of this went down. He hadn't had the time to make a pondered decision, so he had just made it. When he had realized Isabella was about to shoot Oswald, he had simply acted on instinct, and his instinct had led him to want to stop her at all costs. He had no idea what he would have done if he had had more time to think, but he supposed it didn't matter now, anyway. He hated to admit it, but the other Ed, even Isabella, might have been right. He didn't know how he felt right now, and he wouldn't have talked about “being in love”, but he did love Oswald in some way, that much was undeniable at this point.

He almost got up, leaving her there, but a voice in his head warned him that this would be very stupid. It would have been pretty easy leading her death back to Ed, or even to Oswald. Barbara and the others knew too much and it would be easy for them to use this against Ed or Oswald, so better not make it even easier by leaving the body out in the open.

He picked her up and took her back to the car. Oswald had already gotten inside. Ed, as gently as possible, put her body in the trunk, stopping to look at her just one moment longer, before sighing. Then he quickly closed it and got in the car.

He asked Oswald how he was doing, but Oswald just mumbled something incoherent and barely audible, his eyes already dozing off. This wasn't a good sign, Edward thought. He started the car and drove away quickly.

 

He laid Oswald on the bed, removed his jacket and shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. Even that was drenched in blood near where the wound was. Ed grimaced at that sight, then he got to work to patch him up as best as he could with a medical kit he found in a cabinet.

After he was done, he left Oswald to rest and he allowed himself to relax a little, but he wasn't able to let go completely. There was still something that needed to be done, and he wasn't sure he would be able to do it. He couldn't help but think about that suitcase, Kristen's body in the woods, the hole he had dug up, briefly remembering all of that had fortuitously led him to find Oswald. He hadn't had a choice back then, the other Ed had acted without his consent. He remembered how he had scrambled to find all the clues he had hidden around the CGPD during the night, and that stirred both unpleasant and somewhat more pleasant feelings tied to those memories. The guilt about what he had done, the dread in realizing he had apparently had no control over his own body, the thrill of doing something so abominable and getting away with it. But this was different. He was in control now, and he had a choice – he reasoned as he went outside and opened the trunk. He stared at her once more. Chopping her up and hiding her body in a suitcase somewhere in the woods wouldn't do this time – it really hadn't worked out so well last time either, to be honest. And that's why he found himself looking for a different solution.

It didn't take him too long to gather what he needed, he knew exactly where to look. He had already taken Isabella inside, and placed her in the bathtub.

He put on his gloves and apron, a surgical mask hanging around his neck, and he looked at the tools he had gathered, selecting a saw. He still would have to cut her into pieces, which wouldn't be pleasant. This part never was. While he worked, he tried to avoid looking at her face, but it was inevitable. She had brought this upon herself, he thought, observing her face while he finished sawing one of her arms off. Blood dripped everywhere and some got on the floor too, but he wasn't too worried, he would clean it up later.

He felt responsible for getting her involved in this mess, thinking if they had never met she would still be alive, out there somewhere, being a normal librarian, fantasizing about one day finding the fucked up romance of her dreams. But she wasn't, she had never been, a “normal librarian”, had she? It's true that she would have most likely lived the rest of her life like that if she hadn't met him, but in a way, meeting him had been to her what killing officer Dougherty had been to him. The spark that had ignited it all, the key that had liberated him from a prison of repressed impulses and restricting social conventions. Meeting Ed had been the beginning of her end, and both of them had been aware of this, but neither of them would have ever suspected it would go this way.

Still, even considering all this, he still felt guilty. He had claimed to love this woman, and look at this mess right now – he sighed, watching the blood go down the drain.

If she hadn't been like that, maybe she would have lived. She would have seen him and Oswald kiss, and she would have left with her feelings hurt, but not much more. Actually, she probably would have left even sooner, before getting involved in his plan to destroy Oswald, before getting kidnapped and threatened, maybe after waking up from a coma and realizing that dating a known murderer involved with gangsters had almost gotten her killed. But she wasn't, and she hadn't.

He had to at least consider the possibility that if she hadn't shot Oswald, she would have survived, but Ed wasn't too sure about this either. He was the one who was meant to shoot Oswald, and he had hesitated long enough to make it clear even to himself that he wasn't going to, because he didn't want to. He tried to imagine how that would have gone, what conversation they might have had, if Isabella hadn't gotten out of the car in that moment. He wondered if he would have let Oswald go and simply spared his life, or if he would had held him there and kissed him again, maybe even confessed his real feelings. Of course, it was pointless trying to imagine this now. That's not how things had gone, and no amount of wishful thinking could change the past – he thought while admiring his work. He was almost done by now. All he had to do now was destroy all evidence, which meant, unfortunately for Isabella – or not, since she would still be dead either way – getting rid of her body.

He closed the drain and looked at her visage one last time. The thought that he would miss her crossed his mind. He would have lied if he had tried to deny it, but it was also true that he knew now that they could have never been happy together, and had things gone differently, maybe in another reality, he wouldn't have thought twice about her, too busy getting tangled up in Oswald's arms. He shook his head. This definitely wasn't the time to be thinking something like that. He might have killed her, and he might be about to dissolve her body in acid, but that didn't meant he couldn't carry basic respect and at least not fantasize about being with someone else while he did this. He sighed. Better do this quickly and not have to worry about it again, then.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Oswald woke up. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, then the memory of the last events hit him and he sat up, getting out of bed, reflexively. He had an IV in his arm and he ripped it off, without stopping to consider if that would even be a good idea, considering his state. He also had a bandage over his shoulder. He could feel it sting a bit, but he couldn't be sure if that was normal. He recalled being shot. So, either it really wasn't that bad, or whoever had stitched him up had been thoughtful enough to give him some pain medication – now he finally thought he understood the IV, but oh, well. He looked around, startled. He could recognize this place, even though it wasn't immediately familiar. It was one of his safe-houses, he realized.

Ed walked in the room, coming from the bathroom, wearing gloves up to his elbows and an apron.

«You are awake, at last.» Ed commented with a smile, «How are you feeling?» he asked.

Oswald was still feeling confused and he just nodded, then he noticed Edward's attire and he couldn't help but ask.

«What's up with that?» he asked, pointing vaguely at Ed.

«I was just taking care of Isabella.» Ed gesticulated towards the room he just came from.

It took Oswald a moment to realize what “taking care” in this context meant. This time he thought better than to ask. Ed was smiling, but it was clear it pained him a little to say this. He pushed his glasses back in place with his upper arm.

Oswald frowned silently, trying to understand, until he remembered the last thing he saw before he fell into the water and he finally connected the dots.

«Is she...?» he begun to ask, but trailed off.

«Dead. Yes.» Ed finished his sentence for him, lips stretched in a joyless smile. Oswald nodded distractedly, before walking towards Ed, no, past Ed, poking his head into the corridor but not daring walk any further towards the bathroom. He could sort of see what was going on in there, but he didn't want to investigate.

«Did you really have to do... _this_ , in the bathtub?» he asked. He didn't mean to be insensitive, but the thought of a dead body being dissolved by acid in his bathtub wasn't a really pleasant thought, regardless of whose body it was.

«I had to keep busy while I waited, and this needed to be done anyway. I couldn't leave you alone, though. Hence. The bathtub.»

Oswald dared smile just a little bit.

«Why are we not at the mansion?» he asked.

«Ever since your disastrous interview, the mansion has been being stormed by reporters. So I figured, rushing back in there with an injured former mayor and a dead woman, wasn't exactly the most ideal solution.»

Oswald nodded in understanding. They both stood there in silence, not knowing where to look or where to start. Before Oswald could say anything, Ed spoke.

«I have to get back to work.» he announced, and promptly turned on his heels and walked back from where he had came.

 

Later, Ed emerged again, no apron or gloves, and he sat on the couch on the opposite side to where Oswald was sitting, sipping a glass of scotch he had taken from a cabinet – of course even one of his safe-houses would be well stocked with liquor, he had personally made sure of it. For some reason, he had noticed some time ago, whenever he needed to use one of those, coincidentally coincided with a time when he could also use a drink. A second empty glass was sitting on the table. Oswald took it and gestured to Edward. Ed tried to decline, but Oswald made a face that convinced him he was right. After a day like this, even Ed had to agree, any form of alcohol in his body would be good enough. So he accepted the drink.

Oswald finally spoke.

«Are you done with... the bathtub?» he asked, clearly afraid to ask the real question.

«Yes, it's already been drained as well, although I would take a few extra steps before using it again, just in case.» Ed replied.

Oswald nodded. Silence fell again. Ed hadn't answered any of Oswald's implicit questions, so he figured he should ask them out loud.

«What happened after Isabella shoot me?» it was a legitimate question, he thought. After all, it had all happened too fast to process it. He had gotten shot, then he had fallen into the water, then he was pulled out of the water but he was still in shock, and then he had lost consciousness.

«I jumped in after you. By the time we got back, she was already dead.»

«You could have stayed and saved her.» he didn't know if that was true, and he wasn't sure this was the right thing to say, or if Ed would like hearing it, but Oswald had to know how Ed felt about it.

Ed shook his head.

«No, her wound was fatal. There wouldn't have been much I could have done for her, anyway. If I had waited, or wasted time trying to save her, you could have drowned before I could get to you.»

«But you didn't know this.» Oswald said, asking the next implicit question he wouldn't dare ask out loud.

«I didn't, but I didn't have much time to decide.» Ed said, keeping it simple and short. That didn't even begin to answer what Oswald really wanted to know – Why had he chosen him over Isabella? Did he regret his decision? Just to name a few – but he figured that had to be by design, so he let go, not wanting to push Ed too much for fear of upsetting him.

He chose a different question, one that felt safer, yet still one that had the potential to upset Edward.

«Wouldn't you have wanted her to have a proper burial, a funeral?» he knew this wasnt an easy subject, and this was one of the questions he had been afraid to ask, but the other most pressing question filled him equally with dread and excitement and if he could he would leave it for last, or at least delay it as long as he could.

«She deserved better than she got, but I couldn't risk getting us both in trouble over such sentimentalities. The public is still in outrage, and then there's Barbara, let alone Butch and Tabitha who are still out to get us. No loose ends. It's better this way.» Ed explained with a sigh, then he downed the rest of his drink.

They fell into silence once again, this time there was no avoiding it and Oswald had to admit that it was kind of eating him alive, but he still dreaded to ask. Where did this leave them? What was this between them? Why did Ed decide to save him? Oswald just didn't know where to start asking these questions.

Luckily for him, Ed spoke first.

«I know you are wondering, and no, I can't forgive you for betraying me, not yet at least. This is going to take time. Besides, I'm still mourning Isabella, so it would be too soon, anyway.»

Oswald stared at him, trying to comprehend the meaning of those words. Ed had said so little, and yet there was so much meaning to unpack.

«Of course.» he replied politely, but he was still dying to ask. After a moment, he couldn't wait.

«Too soon for what?»

 

~ ~ ~

 

Edwards stared at him, unsure if Oswald was mocking him or if he was serious. And even then, did he really not get it or did he just want him to say it out loud? Ed looked down at his hands, clasped on his knees. Oswald watched him.

Ed looked up, catching a vague reflection on the glass coffee table. The reflection was... surprisingly normal. Ed frowned. He remembered, he could almost hear it again, what the other Ed had said. Of course, after shooting his own girlfriend to protect the man who had tried to kill her once before, and whom he himself was supposed to kill and instead hadn't, he couldn't deny it anymore. No, on this the other guy was right. It was just-... a lot had happened. Ed didn't want to rush into things. He had rushed into his relationship with Isabella and look at where that had gotten them – gotten _her_.

Ed had to wonder: was Oswald in danger? Was _he_ putting him in danger? Was it his destiny to kill everyone he loved? But then again, did he really love Isabella? That was something the other Ed had said as well, he remembered. That Ed only liked her because of what she represented, not because of who she was. Ed wondered if that could qualify as love. Then he remember what he had told Oswald about love.

Love is about sacrifice and putting someone else's happiness before your own. Isabella had always seemed aware of the effect her appearance had on Ed, and she had used it to lure him back to her every time he had tried to break up with her. She was aware of Oswald's feelings and even suspected of Ed's feelings for him, but she tried to push Ed to enact his revenge anyway, and when she realized Ed wasn't going to go through with it, she was gonna do it herself.

This made Ed wonder if that qualified as love either. Maybe Ed just wasn't meant to find real love, ever. After all, Oswald had already betrayed him once, going behind his back, and he had tried to take his happiness from him. But then Oswald had also proven himself, hadn't he? He had refused to give Ed up to Barbara, even if this meant she would kill him – even if it was all staged, but Oswald didn't know that at that point. Oswald had changed, he had learned, and he had showed him he was capable of loving him.

Ed looked back up and he realized he'd been silent for way longer than he thought, and Oswald looked very uncomfortable. Ed reasoned maybe he owed him an answer at least, after all.

«I'm sorry I couldn't see it sooner. Maybe if I had... Isabella would still be alive, and you would still be holding your position.»

Oswald just stared at him, looking as dumbfounded as ever. Ed couldn't help but roll his eyes. Seriously, he had always held Oswald's mental capability in high regard, but now he was almost making him start to doubt it. Had he been deprived of oxygen for too long while in the water, or something?

«I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one but priceless to tw-» he started saying, but Oswald interrupted him before he could finish.

«Love. Yes, I know. Love, I know you meant love. My love for you, I get it-» Oswald started rambling, seemingly agitated, but now it was Ed's turn to interrupt him, which he actually did with a simple look and Oswald instantly trailed off, getting back to just staring at him.

«Actually, I was referring to my love as well.» he watched Oswald's eyes go wide.

Ed smiled defeatedly and looked away. He couldn't bear to look at Oswald when he was making that stupid face. Not after confessing like this. This was awkward. This wasn't right.

When Ed looked back, finally Oswald found it in him to speak.

«You mean it?» he asked.

There, now it was Ed's turn to look dumbfounded. He couldn't conceive how Oswald could ask a question like this after Ed had killed his girlfriend for him. After he just had told him he was working on forgiving him. Ed took off his glasses and tiredly rubbed his fingers on his closed eyelids, massaging his eyes.

«You... can be such a moron. It's so frustrating. I can't believe I fell in love with such a-» Ed started saying while putting his glasses back on, but he stopped himself when he heard Oswald gasp and he realized what he had just said.

Suddenly, Oswald smiled, huffing out a small laugh, then the laughter grew louder and took over his whole upper body. Ed wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but it turned out to be quite infectious and he couldn't help but laughing too. After all the stress he'd been under, laughing actually felt good, it was healing and he felt his entire body relax. He hadn't realized how tense he had been before.

By the time they stopped laughing and finally calmed down, they were both almost in tears. Ed wasn't even sure why they had started laughing in the first place, but he was grateful because he felt so much better. He looked at Oswald with a smile. Oswald was smiling back. Ed hadn't realized the two had inadvertently scooted closer to each other, until Oswald easily reached out and took his hand, holding it in his.

Ed looked down at their hands, then back up at Oswald.

Oswald subtly bit his lower lip before speaking. Without even realizing it, Ed's eyes glazed down to Oswald's lips and he unwittingly licked his own.

«I know it's too soon, and I want to respect your wishes, uh, since from now on I never want to put my happiness before yours... but what would I have to do to get a kiss?»

Ed couldn't help but smile at that. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with this, but he had to say something, and maybe it was the stress, but he couldn't help himself.

«The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?» he said. He saw Oswald frown at his riddle.

«Nothing?» he said.

Ed stared at him, waiting for him to catch up, but Oswald was taking way too long. Ed started to get frustrated. He hadn't meant to wait so long. He thought maybe telling a riddle at this time wasn't the best decision he had made, but he had been on a strike of bad decisions recently, so what was new?

«It's the answer to your question, it's nothing. Because that's what you have to do to get a kiss.» he paused, expecting Oswald to have gotten it by now, but by his reaction it was clear he was still just as confused before Ed's explanation.

«Be- Because I already want to kiss you.» he finally added.

Oswald had started to understand what Ed was saying before he could finish saying it and he rolled his eyes, albeit fondly, if that makes sense.

«Oh, God, Ed...» Oswald said, sounding exasperated. Ed realized he had taken him on a little journey with his wordplay, and Oswald probably didn't appreciate the redundancy, and yet, he was smiling at him. In fact, before Ed could realize, he was reaching out and cupping his face with both hands and kissing him.  
Ed gladly kissed back, wrapping one arm around Oswald's back to pull him closer.

“Too soon”, he had said, and he meant that. He had a lot to work through before he could be comfortable enough with his own feelings, but he hadn't specified how much time would need to pass.

Maybe it would be less than he had originally thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want yall to know i struggled not to write "in which Isabella has a gun" in the description ahsjhf

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I have spent so much time reading this story over and over i almost forgot what is and isn't canon... help me
> 
> Anyway, uhhh so this is just one of my many ideas on how season three could have gone. I have... many things to say about how the show handled Isabella, apparently... LOL
> 
> I want to address the elephant in the room: so i went to such length to develop Isabella's character and i didn't even mention the Clone Thing(tm)??? Yeah i know... i thought about that too, but listen. You have no idea how many different outcomes i had originally in mind for this fic, it was hard enough to stick to one and not cram everything into one single story, so that's one of the things i decided to leave out (but it's still in the back of my mind, along with all my other ideas. Who knows, maybe i will write something else exploring those, maybe something shorter though).  
> Like, at first i was like "Isabella survives", okay, so she lives? Then towards the end i thought "oh? no wait maybe Ed chokes her to death after all" BUT THEN i changed my mind again, and i thought she was gonna live, but then this basically turned into "AU where Isabella has a gun" ahsjkjfhjg... as you can see, this fic already is a bunch of bad ideas held together with hopes and tape, so, uhh i didn't feel like i could fit any more garbage in this dumpster, ya feel me? lmao


End file.
